


西弗勒斯·斯内普与死亡圣器

by Lorelei1012



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Character of Color, Canon Compliant, Gen, Good Severus Snape, Severus Snape Has a Heart
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 59,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012
Summary: 从2012年3月16日，到今天，历时近两年，燃冰终于完成了这一系列斯内普视角的原著向文。此时此刻，我能够说的，只有感谢、感谢。感谢一路支持我的人们，感谢我的读者，没有你们，就没有这一系列的有始有终。HP系列之于斯内普粉丝最大的憾事，便是在哈利视角的叙述中错过了斯内普最忍辱负重的一年。燃冰此作唯一的心愿，便是还原他。首发（百度斯内普吧）：http://tieba.baidu.com/p/2886164937
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. 序：闪电击中的塔楼

西弗勒斯已经站在窗前一个多小时了，像一尊雕像一样。夏夜的凉风吹起他的头发，他的袍子，他一动不动。  
袖筒下的左手还在隐隐灼烧。一个小时前他接到消息，德拉科决定动手就在今晚。他立刻赶到校长办公室去，却发现门开着，而邓布利多不在。只有福克斯轻声鸣叫着。他上前去轻抚这鸟儿，却意外地看见一滴眼泪从她美丽的眼睛里流出来，流到他的指尖。他惊讶地看着她。  
“你怎么了？”  
福克斯轻柔地用她的头蹭着他的手掌，泪水湿了他的手心。  
“你这傻东西。”他轻声咕哝了一句，既是说福克斯也是自己。没有时间了，而他还在这里跟一只鸟自言自语。  
他立刻抽身离开，脚步不停地回到自己的办公室，路上碰到匆忙跑过他身边的洛夫古德，这冒失的姑娘撞了他一下，而他都没来得及给她扣分或者训斥——他几乎是飞奔到窗口扫视着空旷的场地，一旦邓布利多回来……  
今晚。  
他站在窗前，一动不动。  
今晚的霍格沃茨似乎格外宁静，他可以听见米勒娃在城堡门口招呼几个逗留的学生赶快进去，听见海格熟悉的吆喝从场地的那一头隐隐约约地传来。魁地奇球场上六根门柱静静地伫立，格兰芬多和拉文克劳的旗帜随着微风轻轻飘扬。他庆幸自己是呆在黑魔法防御术教师的办公室而不是在地下的魔药办公室，也许这就是阿不思允许自己今年教黑魔法防御术的原因？为了他可以从窗户随时观察到他从外面回来，好及时给他一个索命咒？  
真是值得感激。他充满讽刺地想。  
他知道自己应该给自己找点事做，比如收拾行李之类的。但他发现自己根本没有行李可以收：他有什么需要带走的呢？那些文理不通的论文吗？还是那一叠禁闭通知？他悲哀地回忆自己呆过的地方：蜘蛛尾巷，斯莱特林宿舍，地窖，和黑魔法防御术办公室，其实这些地方都一样，一张床，一张桌子，一个书橱。一个个栖身之所如同破斧酒吧的客房，简洁，必需，然而无从留恋。可是真的无从留恋吗？他放眼望去，夜幕下的霍格沃茨如此壮美，安谧的湖水，飒飒作响的树林，这里有他最美好和最痛苦的回忆。霍格沃茨，当初他是怀着多么大的期待踏进这里的啊，脱去那可笑的孕妇服，换上学校的斗篷，他看起来跟那些普通的孩子再没什么两样。第一次被认可，第一次被表扬，他期待着被刮目相看，让自己的力量得到证明……  
然而他渐渐开始期待离开，因为他发现自己再一次成为异类。以为是最好朋友的人选择了和他截然相反的路，即使是在斯莱特林同僚中他也因为低微的出身和出众的才华而遭受冷落或者排挤……他渴望着挣脱，迫不及待地想要成为那个著名的“征服死亡的人”麾下的一员，去探求他渴望的知识和力量，甚至期待着在那个不远的将来可以赢回他曾经失去的人……可是他错了，错得彻头彻尾。在那个决定命运的夜晚，他将自己的愧疚和后半生献上了莉莉波特的祭台，开始了他暗无天日的间谍生涯。是的，暗无天日。他为自己的小幽默牵动了嘴角。地窖里自然是暗无天日的……而这里，他抬头望向天空，依然是。  
他只希望自己这一次做的是正确的，是在赎罪，是在为他罪恶的前半生挽回。可他似乎再一次错了——  
“这么说那男孩必须死？”  
“是的，必须死，而且必须由伏地魔本人亲自动手，这是关键。”  
有那么一瞬间他真是出于自愿地想给那老家伙念个死咒，这么多年，每一天他都生活在愧疚和压抑中，无时无刻不在冒着生命危险，游走在两个本世纪法力最高强的巫师之间，而他原本是为了保护她的儿子，可就在不久——就在一个多星期以前，他竟然被告知他的努力都是白费的，徒劳的，可笑的！如果波特从生下来就注定了要死亡，那么——那么——  
“我们都是你手下的棋子，邓布利多，棋子。你利用我们去达到你的目标，你跟黑魔王没有任何的不同。”他平静地陈述。  
邓布利多的脸上显出愈发的苍老和疲惫，他没有反驳。“也许是这样，西弗勒斯，可我的对手是命运。”  
他无话可说。那老人比黑魔王还要残忍，甚至残忍到了可以轻松牺牲掉自己的性命，他又能说什么呢？这条路是他早在16年前就选择了的：  
“那你给我什么作为回报呢，西弗勒斯？”  
“回报？……什么都行。”  
什么都行，是的。生命，灵魂，什么都行。  
他面前的道路很清楚。在目睹和亲历了黑魔王的残忍后，他怎么能不明白他们为什么而战？邓布利多和黑魔王的确不同，更残忍，更冷静，可是也更值得他尊敬。这个庇护和信任他多年的老人，对他的倒数第二个请求是赐予他死亡，对他的最后一个请求，是要他尽全力保护他的学生。尽管西弗勒斯对他的关怀冷嘲热讽，对他的品味嗤之以鼻，可他现在发现自己无比留恋有个老头子在耳边的念叨。  
“西弗勒斯，博恩斯小姐向我推荐了一款洗发水，你真的不妨试试。”  
“西弗勒斯，糖果可以带来好心情，我觉得你会需要这些。”  
“西弗勒斯……”  
“西弗勒斯……”  
他仰起头看向天空。阿不思，再见了。  
壁炉里忽然燃起了碧绿的火焰，他猛地转向火炉，同时听见了房门被撞开的声音和弗利维的尖声呼叫。  
“西弗勒斯——”  
“斯内普——”  
“食死徒袭击了城堡！”  
“我们今晚——”  
来不及思考，他抽出魔杖对准弗利维，一道红光闪过，小个子的教授倒在了地毯上，额头撞上了他坚硬的梨木椅子。  
“多洛霍夫，我知道了。”他匆匆走向门口。  
“不，斯内普！你听我说！”多洛霍夫的头悬在火焰中，火舌舔着他纠结的长发。“我们在天文塔放了黑魔标记！我们——”  
他回头看了他一眼，心下一沉。“我知道了。”他奔出门外。  
“格兰杰？”他冷不防撞见她和洛夫古德，马上反应过来之前他为什么会在这里碰见那疯姑娘。“弗利维教授昏倒了，快去帮他！”他用最威严的教师腔调说着，故意放得大声，以提醒和掩饰那颗火炉里的脑袋。  
奔上走廊，这一层却不是战斗的中心，他能听见天花板上方传来的尖叫和咒语击打到墙壁上的震颤。他加快了脚步向楼上跑去，黑魔王暗示过他，如果必要，可以不参加袭击而直接去完成他的任务。一路上他匆匆撞开惊慌的学生，心中是如此渴望放慢脚步甚至是参与战斗，但是他不能也没法战斗——双方战斗的巫师似乎都在为他让路，他看到金斯莱正在跟艾弗里交战，韦斯莱家的男孩们合伙对付一个看不清面孔的食死徒。这么说那个DA团伙也参与进来了？待到他跑到他们身前，双方都奇迹般地暂停了打斗，显然都期待他是他们一边的。他畅通无阻地穿过拥挤的走廊向天文塔跑去，墙壁一侧的盔甲颤抖着歪下来，坚固的石墙被强大的咒语打出深深的裂痕。他听见韦斯莱女孩对她哥哥们说了一句“是的，哈利应该跟邓布利多在一起！”这么说阿不思今晚是带着波特一起走的？心中的疑惑依然没有答案，他又看见米勒娃的魔杖发射出耀眼的白色光柱，将亚克斯利高高地抛到空中，那冒失的唐克斯匆匆向卢平，却没注意她上方的一道墙壁正在朝她砸过来。他尽量无声地点出一个咒语放缓了墙壁下落的速度，脚步不停地跑向目的地。  
“西弗勒斯，你去哪——？”卢平冲他喊，并企图跟过来。  
他没有理会，而是径直走过塔顶的入口，手臂上的标记微微酥麻，而身后传来那狼人惊讶的吼叫，显然食死徒已经在入口设立了食死徒才能通过的屏障——这么说他们已经来了，他晚了吗？德拉科会不会已经动手了？他三步并作两步地进到塔顶的平台，用力撞开门，握着魔杖的手举在胸前。  
“——不然就给我闪开，德拉科，让我们——”阿莱克托卡罗尖声尖气的声音被打断了，所有人的目光都打在了他身上。  
他迅速环视。波特不在这里？还是被邓布利多保护起来了？邓布利多没有了魔杖？梅林在上，他差一点就来迟了。  
“我们遇到难题了，斯内普，”阿米库斯卡罗说，“这男孩好像不能——”  
然而西弗勒斯没有听他的。他的眼睛死死盯着老校长，他虚弱的样子看起来如此可怕，仿佛世界上最可怕的东西。  
“西弗勒斯……”邓布利多开口了，声音如此之轻，然而他不得不死死咬住下颌才能控制住面部的肌肉不要颤抖。  
时间到了。  
“西弗勒斯……”老校长唤着他的名字，如同他第一次叫他的那样。“请吧。”  
他举高了魔杖，不偏不倚地对准了邓布利多的胸口，他恨自己的手如此稳当。  
“阿瓦达索命！”  
黑暗中他看了那老巫师最后一眼，他的眼中竟然闪着最后一丝解脱。  
他明白，这将会成为自己余生中新的噩梦。


	2. 第一章：黑魔王崛起

西弗勒斯·斯内普面无表情地大步走过空无一人的走廊，厚重的黑袍在身后翻滚。他一边质疑着自己的姿态是否必要——既然还没开学而一路走来连墙上的画像都在装睡或者装死。但脚步不停地，他向着目的地走去。  
再一次，他站在了这里。滴水怪兽的石像带着不确定的戏谑打量着他。  
“冰耗子。”他说。怪兽跳到了一边。  
他随着旋转的楼梯上升，模糊地想着要把以后的口令改成什么。  
“斯内普？”  
他僵了一下。看到米勒娃麦格坐在校长室他并不意外，可真正让他不敢正视的，是那女巫的魔杖笔直地指向自己的心脏、眼里喷着怒火，一贯紧抿着的嘴唇微微张开的样子。  
“你怎么敢，斯内普？”她的声音颤抖。“你怎么敢！”  
他眼角不动声色地扫了一眼她身后的画像，空的。米勒娃已经绕过宽大的办公桌逼到了他的身前，她的魔杖一刻也没偏离过他的胸口。  
“下午好，米勒娃。”他自如地招呼道，“我假设你已经准备好了向我交接校长的职位，工作，以及这件办公室？”他没掏魔杖，微微向前迈了一步，魔杖抵住了他的心口。  
然而米勒娃退开了。几乎踉跄的样子让他几近想要搀扶。他眼前浮现的是他刚刚入学时这正值中年的女变形术教授严厉而公正地处罚每一个违反校规的学生，而当他刚从一个食死徒转变成霍格沃茨教师的第一个晚宴上，她是怎样头一次喊他“西弗勒斯”并礼貌地请他把番茄酱递给她。这么多年他们引导着学院的竞争已经成了他屈指可数的乐趣，可如今——  
“是的，校长。”她低声吐出这几个字后绕过他离开。她依旧是他心存敬意的那个米勒娃，而且他是如此感激她没有被仇恨冲昏了头脑而离开霍格沃茨。  
西弗勒斯放任自己把脸深深埋在手掌里。一个月以来的第一次，他允许自己感到疲惫和恐惧，粗糙的手掌隔绝了阳光，他能清楚地感受到那份被深深封锁的记忆潮水般向他涌来。  
他再一次淹没。  
一阵巨大的翻腾从胃里向他袭来，他想呕吐，想哭，想喊，甚至想随着那老巫师一跃而下。但他强迫自己忍住，狠狠扯过已经吓呆了的德拉科一把推出门外。而他自己也一步三级地跑下楼梯以掩饰膝盖的软弱和颤抖，身后传来一声熟悉的“昏昏倒地！”，他不用回头也知道是波特。他不敢也不能面对那双绿眼睛。  
“结束了！快走！”西弗勒斯大喊着，借着吼叫释放一部分正在翻倍累加的颤抖和恐惧。他飞快地带着德拉科穿过交战的人群——依旧顺利。这些人在发现邓布利多死于他手之后会更加恨他。躲开几道格外骇人的光柱，跑下一层又一层楼，跑出城堡，跑向大门。他跑得那么快，以至于德拉科都给他带得连滚带爬，以至于他自己都开始大口大口地喘息，口腔里泛起越来越浓的血腥味——  
“斯内普！”波特出离愤怒的声音从身后传来。  
他一挥魔杖挡掉波特软弱无力的昏迷咒，一边嘲笑着他一边给自己争取时间弄走德拉科和其他人。“快走！”他推了德拉科一把，这孩子终于从震惊中恢复了一点，随着食死徒的队伍跑向校门，然而另一个食死徒同样注意到了波特，西弗勒斯从眼角看见了他的魔杖发出一道红光——  
“钻心剜骨！”是亚克斯利。  
“不！”西弗勒斯挡掉他，“你忘记命令了吗？我们别碰波特！把他留给黑魔王！走！走！“  
幸而他听从了，西弗勒斯的肺叶被风撕扯得狠狠地疼，一道月光照亮了波特那张扭曲的脸，一瞬间他惊恐地发现那是连老波特都没对他露出过的憎恨。血红染透了那双碧眼，他听见波特丧心病狂般的大喊“神锋无影”，剧痛撕扯着他的内脏，他几乎要对着天空咆哮着声讨邓布利多给这孩子留下了一条走向邪恶和仇恨的道路，而他还要负责把他从这路上拉回来。  
“你竟敢用我发明的咒语来攻击我，波特？”他露出最厌恶的表情，逼近到能够从那双绿眼睛里看到自己狰狞的面孔。“你要用我发明的咒语来攻击我，就像你肮脏的父亲一样，是吗？”他成功地挑起了波特对这些咒语的厌恶，“我说不行……不行！”  
“那你杀了我啊！来啊！像你杀了他一样杀了我啊！”波特冲他狂叫，“懦夫！”  
一个词语点燃了他今晚所有的冷静，他看见自己失控地抽打着空气，听见自己最最无力的辩白“不许叫我懦夫！”这么多年来他一直努力地让自己不再那么懦弱，他一次次面对黑魔王血红的双眼，一次次在黑夜中睁着眼睛无法入睡，而如今他亲手结果了那个唯一信任他的老人，并且要眼睁睁地看着这个自己用生命保护的孩子，这个恨他入骨的孩子，一点点在他们共同的引导下走向死亡。  
为什么。为什么是这样？为什么他们的命运都如此曲折？他突然对眼前的一切充满了恨意，他恨这残酷的事实，恨他当初选择的道路，恨这些不得不互相伤害、杀戮的巫师……他听见自己发出野兽一样的嚎叫，仿佛每喊出一个音节就能减少几分痛苦。直到头顶传来巴克比克尖利的叫声——他认得这头畜生，布莱克养过它——它锋利的前爪割开了他的肩膀。痛快的疼痛唤醒了他，西弗勒斯最后看了一眼波特，拼命躲着那畜生的爪子向门口跑去。  
下一秒他跪倒在黑魔王的脚下，还流着血的手捧起黑袍印上麻木的双唇。  
“西弗勒斯，”黑魔王尖锐高亢的声音从上方传来。“德拉科带给我一个好消息。”  
西弗勒斯抬起头，竭力让自己的气喘变成兴奋和迫不及待。“主人……我终于为您做了那件事，终于除掉了那波特最后一块挡箭牌。”  
黑魔王没有唇瓣的嘴咧开一个扭曲的笑容，“非常好，西弗勒斯……我忠实而得力的仆人为我扫清了最后的障碍，我该如何奖励你？”  
“为您效劳本身就是最大的奖励，我的主人。”西弗勒斯圆滑地答道。  
“办事得力的食死徒会得到黑魔王的嘉奖，西弗勒斯。”黑魔王满意地说道，“我将赐予你霍格沃茨的最高职位，由你接替邓布利多掌管所有的学生。”黑魔王狭长的眼睛越过他的肩头看向远方。“西弗勒斯……只有你才和我一样能够认识到培养优秀头脑的重要性……对吗？在这一点上，你是唯一能够理解我的仆人……”他不敢说什么，因为黑魔王的语气变得残忍而坚决，“但我不再允许肮脏的泥巴种被放在和我们一样的位置……这是对纯血统的玷污……”他加重了语气重复着，“玷污。”  
“只要您愿意，主人，我将保证下一学年霍格沃茨见不到一个麻瓜出身的孩子。”西弗勒斯许诺道。  
“不，西弗勒斯，我要强制颁布法令，让每个孩子必须入学……让他们从小明白自己的血统是如何决定他们的身份……我要让他们认清自己与生俱来的地位，高贵，或者低贱。”  
西弗勒斯用最钦佩的语气应承着，“您在创造一个有史以来最完美的巫师界，主人，本来就该是这样。”  
黑魔王收回目光看向他，玩味的目光来来回回地打量他的脸孔。“是吗，西弗勒斯？”  
“当然，主人。”他毫不迟疑。  
“那么你自然明白你在霍格沃茨的责任，西弗勒斯……不仅要保护好我们可爱的年轻人，还有那些年长的。”  
西弗勒斯颔首。“当然，主人。这正是我这么多年一直为您做的。”  
黑魔王满意地微笑了一下。“让我想想……你当了校长，黑魔法防御术的职位是不是空出来了？你不介意聘用黑魔王为你推荐两个人才吧？”  
他回以谦恭的笑容。“黑魔王为我推荐教师，真是莫大的荣幸和折煞。霍格沃茨本来就是属于您的。可是……主人，两个？”  
“是的，两个。我将推荐卡罗兄妹，”黑魔王枯瘦的右手漫不经心地一挥，西弗勒斯看见一脸狰狞的卡罗兄妹在一边向他致意。“作为黑魔法防御术和麻瓜研究的教授。我相信他们会给这些年轻的头脑灌输最正确的观念。”  
这么说布巴吉教授果然在食死徒的掌握中。他想。“您总是高明的，主人。”  
接下来的一个月是他最平静也是最难熬的日子。他有时跟着食死徒出去破坏麻瓜的公共设施，暗杀，搜集情报，有时候就呆在马尔福庄园，假装没看见马尔福一家对他的视而不见和不时投来的怨恨目光。他毫不吃惊他们不感激他救了德拉科一命，反而恨他夺走了马尔福本应恢复的受宠境遇。贝拉特里克斯倒是对他客气了许多，看来邓布利多的死终于让她相信了他是他们一边的。  
这是最平静的。  
最难熬的是在夜里。每一晚西弗勒斯都在坠落高塔的噩梦中醒来，检查并加固他的隔音咒，然后在无休止的头痛中继续强迫自己入睡。他试过无梦药水，但是这东西有成瘾性。他试过大脑封闭术，但是头一次这法术失去了原有的作用。他一次次被冷汗和沉默的尖叫惊醒，直到他获准来到霍格沃茨上任。  
“西弗勒斯？”  
他几乎跳了起来，恍惚间他怀疑自己不小心睡着而又一次临于梦境，直到他身后传来另一阵熟悉的剥开糖纸的声音，他才无比震惊地转身，对上那双依旧温和犀利的蓝眼睛。  
“我亲爱的孩子，好久不见，你最近似乎缺少睡眠啊。”  
西弗勒斯开始怀疑画像是不是也能摄神取念。  
“拜你所赐。”他一出口还是感到一阵愧疚，毕竟是他对邓布利多念出了那个咒语，他不可能面对一个死在自己手上的人一如既往地大加讽刺。  
邓布利多似乎知道他在想什么。“你来了可真好，西弗勒斯，整天面对米勒娃的低声自言自语而假装睡着或者不在真是让人寂寞而难过。我也听到了个好消息，西弗勒斯，你猜怎么着？莱姆斯和唐克斯结婚了。”  
西弗勒斯几乎要微笑一下了。“你是继续寒暄下去，还是希望我们早点开始交换情报？”  
邓布利多摊摊手，似乎在为自己的过于热情感到抱歉。“洗耳恭听，西弗勒斯。”  
“黑魔王安插了亚克斯利和卢克伍德等人在部里，魔法部正在被控制。黑魔王很沉浸于制造迷惑，预言家日报什么都不报导，这让公众越来越恐慌。食死徒的队伍在壮大，但不是每个人都会被烙印。他似乎不想扩大核心成员的数目了，但他建立了搜捕队，搜捕每一个麻瓜出身的人。上星期我们袭击了麻瓜的约克郡，但是所有的巫师报纸被禁止刊登这件事。古灵阁暂时还没有被控制，但这也是迟早的事。马尔福不再被派出执行任务，卢修斯因此对我极其怨恨。”西弗勒斯自嘲了一下，“对了，布巴吉教授确实已经被我们的人抓住了，因为卡罗兄妹被黑魔王派来担任霍格沃茨的黑魔法防御术和麻瓜研究教师。”  
邓布利多静静地听着，长长的手指交叉在一起。“凤凰社正在讨论转移哈利的事情。你知道，哈利就快成年， 那个魔法的保护将会失去作用。”  
西弗勒斯竖起了耳朵。“是了，这就解释了为什么有一部分食死徒总是没见他们参加其他任务。至少波特现在还在他姨妈家呆的好好的，我想应该等到他成年——”  
“不，西弗勒斯，我想到了一个主意。”  
他挑眉，“洗耳恭听，阿不思？”  
邓布利多没有为这被传回来的球提出异议，“用复方汤剂，西弗勒斯。在哈利成年之前用踪丝追踪不了的方法把他转移到安全的地方。凤凰社里的人会提供最有力的魔法防护。”  
“复方汤剂？”西弗勒斯重复道，“但是你的意思是让不同的人扮成波特往不同的方向走？”他盯着邓布利多，“你当然知道这么做会有多少人有生命危险？”  
沉默。老巫师避开了他的目光。  
“你有比这更好的方法吗？”  
确实没有，西弗勒斯无言以对。  
“去找蒙顿格斯。他是适合提出这种看似不靠谱的建议的人。用混淆咒，或者夺魂咒。千万不能让社里的人发现这不是他的主意——”  
但西弗勒斯已经在穿他的斗篷了。天已经够黑，他知道这个时候蒙顿格斯这种人会在哪里。如果要安排这个计划，他最好越快行动越好。  
“黑魔王认为你的消息非常灵通，把真实的转移时间告诉他，他不会怀疑的——”西弗勒斯走到门口。“西弗勒斯！”邓布利多大喊。  
他站下了，回头。“什么？”  
“如果你不得不参加这次追捕，西弗勒斯，我希望你表现的让人信服。”  
他摔上门离开。  
然而蒙顿格斯并不那么好找。一连三天，他往返在各个小巷子里，搜遍了每一间酒馆和里弄，甚至冒险去对角巷看了一圈，没有。最后在他就要放弃了的时候，终于在一条不起眼的巷子角发现了蜷成一团破布的蒙顿格斯。  
“嘿伙计，”西弗勒斯听见他嘶嘶的声音，“要不要点好玩意？都是老古董，你知道这局势不太好，急着出手啊！只要你想——”  
他无言挥出了一个混淆咒，看着那双贼溜溜的眼睛瞬间变得呆滞无神。  
西弗勒斯和蒙顿格斯向一间附近的小酒馆走去，他们看起来就像任何两个一起下班的男人，赶在回家之前一起喝一杯。  
“听着，蒙顿格斯，你必须向社里建议用复方汤剂转移波特……”他低声说道，“七个波特朝不同的方向走，分散他们的人手——”他正说着忽然左臂传来一阵灼烧，该死！为什么偏偏在这么关键的时候？他忍着灼痛继续暗示蒙顿格斯，“你必须相信这是你自己的主意……明白吗？所以现在为什么不把酒喝完，然后去卖你那些小玩意儿？”  
“明白。”蒙顿格斯恍惚地说。  
“有消息吗？”亚克斯利问他。  
“最好的。”他简洁地答道。  
一进门，他就看到布巴吉教授被倒挂着悬在他们头顶。他心下一沉，判断着她的伤势，快步走向他的座位。  
“怎么样？”他听到黑魔王问他，显然不是在问他在霍格沃茨住的好不好。  
“主人，凤凰社打算下个星期六傍晚把波特从现在的安全住所转移出去。”他直接地献上他的情报。  
桌子周围传过一阵骚动，一些人明显来了兴趣，而贝拉特里克斯则热切地几乎想要从座位上站起来。  
“星期六……傍晚。”黑魔王重复了一句，西弗勒斯不动声色地与那双红眼睛对视，直到对方先移开目光，露出一个扭曲的笑容。  
“很好。这个情报来自——？”  
“来自我们谈论过的那个出处。”西弗勒斯圆滑地回答。  
然而亚克斯利显然不像黑魔王一样理解了他的话。他微微一笑，平静地反驳了他。黑魔王没有在意，而是继续问他，“接下来他们打算把那男孩藏在哪？”  
“藏在某个凤凰社成员的家里。”他回答。“某个采取了一切最高保护措施的地方。一旦到了那里，再难抓住他了。”西弗勒斯耸耸肩，“当然，如果魔法部在下周六之前垮台，就另当别论。”  
接下来的事情比较顺利，黑魔王相信了他提供的真实情报，问了几个细节问题，而他开始思量着布巴吉教授的情况，拼命想着能有什么办法让这女巫免于毒手。  
“卢修斯，”他听到黑魔王嘶嘶地说，“你没有理由再拿着魔杖了。”他为马尔福家主感到悲哀，巫师没了魔杖就如同被砍掉了手。而贝拉特里克斯的话让他充满厌恶，他静静地坐在那里听着，思考着，直到黑魔王对他说话：“你认得出我们的客人吗，西弗勒斯？”  
他这才抬起眼睛好好看了她一眼，他判断出她被酷刑折磨过，而且在努力抵抗着一个蹩脚的夺魂咒。“西弗勒斯！”他听见布巴吉教授沙哑的声音在叫他。“求求你……”又是这一句。他心中莫名地翻滚过一阵痛苦。“西弗勒斯，求求你。”[原文为Severus，please……可以翻译成求求你，也可以翻译成请吧，在上一篇《闪电击中的塔楼》里译成了请吧，而这里译成求求你，但英文原文是一样的。]他为什么总是遇见他无力挽救的人？  
“噢，”西弗勒斯拖长了声，漫不经心地答道，“认出来了。”  
他不忍心再去看那悬挂着的身体，他已经能预见布巴吉教授的命运，然而那一声迭一声的“西弗勒斯，求求你”愈发折磨着他的神经，他甚至希望黑魔王能够早点结束这对他和她的折磨……  
“阿瓦达索命！”  
一道绿光照亮了房间的每个角落，西弗勒斯眨眨眼，借机眨回眼中的潮湿。  
“用餐吧，纳吉尼。”黑魔王轻声说着，他和所有食死徒被迫观赏了这血腥的一幕，浓烈的血的味道弥散在空气中，伴着獠牙咬碎骨头的轻微碎裂声和血肉被咀嚼的响动，德拉科忍不住吐了出来，而纳西莎按住了想要起身的卢修斯。  
“我要所有的食死徒——没呕吐的食死徒参加这次围剿。”黑魔王高声宣布，眼神扫过每一个人，唯独漏掉了马尔福一家。“我还要亲自参加。我要亲手结果这个大难不死的男孩。”


	3. 第二章：堕落的勇士

“凤凰社指挥部……位于……格里莫广场，12号。”  
时隔好几个月以后，当西弗勒斯斯内普再次站在这里，默念这句话的时候，心中充满了苦涩。11号和13号不情不愿地开始向两旁挪开去，擦得明净的窗子映出他大理石般没有表情的脸。西弗勒斯打量着陌生而又熟悉的自己，走进了那栋他以为再也没资格迈入的屋子。  
黑暗中老式的汽灯随着房门关闭噗地亮起来，摇曳的灯光映着狭窄幽暗的门厅上一颗颗家养小精灵的脑袋显得格外诡异。然而一丝魔法波动还是被他察觉出来了，他机警地举高魔杖，难道凤凰社的人还敢用这里做指挥部？不可能啊，他明明——  
“西弗勒斯·斯内普？”  
“不——！”西弗勒斯惊叫道，看到一个灰尘组成的阿不思邓布利多朝他飘过来，眼神空洞，枯槁的手伸向他……  
“不！”西弗勒斯吼道，猛的一挥魔杖，邓布利多的影像爆炸了，无数细碎的尘土向他刮过来，他踉跄着后退，没拿魔杖的手抓住那个巨怪边的伞架才没摔倒。伞架砰地一声倒落下来。  
“泥巴种！赃货！败类！竟敢玷污我祖上的家宅——”  
这熟悉而令人厌恶的声音反而给了他力量，他重新稳住自己，魔杖挥过，扫清了灰尘并拉上了布莱克夫人的帘子。  
他的手依然在抖。愈发握紧魔杖，他命令自己平静下来。没有理会那倒落的伞架，他走进散发着霉味的老宅。  
一楼……二楼……他停在标有小天狼星·布莱克姓名缩写的房门外。小天狼星·布莱克……默念这个名字让他心头莫名地泛起一丝苦涩，却奇怪地缓释了他紧绷的神经和手臂。他憎恨这个从小自恃聪明而不放过任何机会羞辱他的人，可他从未希望过他死掉。而西弗勒斯不得不承认，他是要对他的死负一部分责任的，不管邓布利多如何斩钉截铁地告诉他这不是他的错。  
魔杖轻触，房门自动打开了。显然布莱克并没有对自己的房门做过多的防护措施，也许他从没想过这里会被不受欢迎的人造访。西弗勒斯为四壁贴满的格兰芬多旗帜和四人组的合照嗤之以鼻，黑色的眼眸扫过几个麻瓜比基尼女孩而露出明显的不屑和厌恶。  
干正事。他对自己说。  
“双面镜飞来？”他试探地念，魔杖微抬。  
没有反应。西弗勒斯叹了口气，看来希望不大。不过他还是决定试一试，麻瓜的方法虽然慢了点，但是还有用。他动手搜了起来。  
他只有不多的时间。邓布利多不知道他来这里，他要他围捕结束后尽可能快地回来告知结果。西弗勒斯不耐烦地掀开一床大红色的床单翻找着，一边怀疑布莱克究竟有没有把双面镜留在这里。他只听邓布利多说过一次，是在波特五年级结束的那个假期。他刚要追问，这白胡子老头就微笑着把话题转移到柠檬糖上去了。  
但西弗勒斯并不是个傻瓜。他猜得到布莱克把双面镜给了波特，自己留有另一面。在他们上学的时候，他就怀疑布莱克跟老波特究竟是怎么形影不离的，即使西弗勒斯处心积虑地抓住他们俩不在一块的时机下套，也从没得手过。  
所以……他拉开窗帘搜寻窗台上的每一个夹缝，所以他抱着一丝希望，希望他能够找得到那面镜子，并且在镜子里听得到波特。邓布利多有太多的事情没有告诉他，西弗勒斯知道自己和波特，和凤凰社的其他人一样，是众多的棋子之一，而棋子之间是无法交谈的。只不过他是颗变换黑白的棋子，并且现在正在企图跟另一颗棋子交谈。他不确定这么做是不是对的，但他想试一试。如果波特一直带着那面镜子呢？如果他可以多做一些事情，以帮助那男孩在最终面对黑魔王之前更好地活下来呢？  
他心烦意乱地检查着衣柜，丝毫不珍惜地将一件件剪裁精美的袍子扔到床上。一件镶有肩章的礼服长袍划过手臂，坚硬的金属割开了皮肤。  
“该死！”  
他狠狠地咒骂了一句，魔杖一点清理了血迹。这只手刚被咒语打到过，而他不敢再给它施加更多的魔咒，以防魔力互相抵消和交互。他的左脚踝还在扭伤中没有恢复，而他甚至没来得及去照看一下伤势。  
身体上的疼痛加剧了暴躁，西弗勒斯大力把抽屉往外拉，锁住的。“阿拉霍洞开！”他吼道，抽屉弹了出来，里面的东西因为震动而跳起。他不耐烦地把一件件东西往外扔，几只羽毛笔，一捆书信，一条蜷成一团的领带以及其他东西被扔得遍地都是，最后他在一圈把他围起来的垃圾中无力地坐下来，挫败地承认那东西不在这个房间里。  
一整个傍晚的袭击让他精疲力竭，他无力地把胳膊拄在地板上，慢慢躺了下来。扭头看向对面的墙壁，格兰芬多四人组的照片对着他笑眯眯地挥手。  
他真不敢相信他会倒在布莱克房间的地板上。他不无讽刺地想。  
等等，地板上。地板上那是——？  
他翻身跪起来，看向那张被他刚扔在地上的信。  
莉莉。  
他认得那笔迹。在他们一起去图书馆学习，一起去上课的日子里，他无数次看过她灵巧的笔尖下流淌出清秀而工整的字迹。虽然她在其后的几年里不再理他，跟他分道扬镳并且嫁人生子，但那字迹他依然认得出来。  
他的手再一次颤抖，西弗勒斯如同捧着雪花一样捧起那张字条，无比小心地抚平褶皱。他读着每一个句子，每个词，想象着莉莉在午后明亮的窗前微微笑着，金色的阳光洒在她红色的、柔顺的长发上，闪动着明媚的光泽。她时而亲切时而惆怅的情绪带动着西弗勒斯，他的表情跟随着信上的语句变得迷茫而微笑，笑着笑着，他发现自己热泪盈眶。  
忘记了，多久没有过温暖，多久没有过阳光？多久以来他不曾寻求过情谊，不曾享受过温暖，他拒绝了一切软弱的东西，只为了将自己变得足够强大来保护她的儿子。他努力了十六年，十六年来他将最柔软的东西深深埋藏，深到最高明的摄神取念都无法探及，深到连他自己都几乎忘却。是的，他几乎忘记了他也曾羡慕温暖，渴望阳光，梦想着自己能与一个心爱的女人组建一个完全不同于他自己的家庭，有一个继承了他的天分的孩子，酷似他的面孔不再永远阴鸷，而能够充满笑容和满足……他几乎忘记了，忘记了，他踏上了这条没有归途的路，除了踽踽前行以外没有别的可以选择。他不得不眼睁睁看着他想保护的人一个个离开他——因为他而离开他，就像儿时托比亚斯揪着他的领子把他拎起来，酒气喷洒在他的脸上时露出令人恶心的笑容时说的那样，“是你害了你那白痴妈妈，小子，是你这个怪物把她害成这样的！哈！”多么讽刺，他的命运仿佛在那一刻被那个麻瓜男人一语成谶，为了他的野心和贪婪，他害死了唯一爱过他的朋友，为了他的间谍身份，他害死了唯一信任他的长者，还是为了他的计划，他今晚下手误伤了亚瑟和莫丽的儿子——而韦斯莱夫妇是他在凤凰社里唯一说得上几句话的人！  
他的身体蜷成一团跪在莉莉的手迹前，无声的流泪演变成几近绝望的嚎啕。为什么，为什么他注定要伤害他不愿伤害的人，为什么他就注定了要在孤独和寒冷中死去？他早就不在乎自己的性命，但他无法眼见他身边的人一个个离他而去，充斥着他的噩梦，侵蚀他的骨血。黑暗中他看见黑魔王像风一样飞过他面前，直奔穆迪，他听见那个“波特”大叫着幻影移形，疯眼汉咆哮着“懦夫”举起魔杖奋力挥舞，在生命的最后一刻击落了一个看不清是谁的食死徒，绿光照亮了他略带疯狂的脸……  
他看见一个黑影冲过他面前，风吹开了他的兜帽，卢克伍德散开的头发在脑后飘飞。他看见卢平带着波特越来越近，卢克伍德抽出了他的魔杖……  
“神锋无影！”他看准了时机出手，没曾想卢克伍德一个转弯正巧避开了，咒语打中了波特的头，他听见卢平大喊“乔治！”然后疯狂地回击，他不得不低伏在扫帚上躲过一道道锋利而灼热的咒语。  
“干的漂亮，斯内普！”卢克伍德笑着对他阿谀，转而去追亚瑟和另一个波特。他则顾不得回应，飞往相反方向继续寻找真正的波特……  
他和其他食死徒一起站在房间里，恐惧在他们周围传播。黑魔王充满怒气的声音回响在房间四壁。  
“三十一个食死徒。”他嘶嘶地叫道，“七个凤凰社成员和七个孩子。”他们都把头低下来，沉默不语。  
“主人……”不知死活的老高尔分辨道，“我们没料到有七个波特……我们……”  
“德拉科，”黑魔王改用漫不经心的语气，仿佛没听见高尔的话一样，“你没有参加这次行动……”  
“我……我很遗憾，主人。”德拉科对黑魔王鞠躬。  
“你很遗憾……”黑魔王重复道，“你是否遗憾没能抓住机会施展你的力量，目睹那些无知的所谓凤凰社的人们在几百米的高空坠落，享受他们懦弱的尖叫？”  
“是的，主人。”德拉科言不由衷地答道。  
“那么，我给你机会弥补，我年轻的仆人……”黑魔王的语气中含了一抹玩味，“我赐予你这份荣誉，替黑魔王教导他的仆人什么时候应该闭嘴。”  
德拉科僵住了，西弗勒斯从余光看到他惊恐地睁大了眼睛，显然没料到自己被要求折磨他朋友的父亲。  
“钻心咒，德拉科。”黑魔王不容置疑地命令道。  
“钻-钻心剜骨！”德拉科喝道，高尔尖叫起来，但黑魔王皱了皱眉。  
“钻-钻心剜骨？”他滑稽地模仿着德拉科的语气，但没一个人敢笑。“是这样，德拉科，黑魔王亲自教你如何使用不可饶恕咒……”魔杖对准了瘫在地上的高尔，“钻心剜骨！”  
高尔发出非人的嚎叫，黑魔王尖利地大笑起来。“听到了吗，德拉科，多么美妙！再试一次，年轻人……”他收住了笑声，“否则我不得不让你更真切地体会它。”  
德拉科全身都在颤抖，“钻心剜骨！”他厉声大喊。  
尖锐高亢的大笑和低沉的嚎哭交错，西弗勒斯闭上了眼睛。邓布利多，你费尽心思让那男孩的灵魂完整，可黑魔王迟早要把它撕裂。  
他擦干泪水站起身来，毕竟他没资格沉浸太久，邓布利多还等着他回复。  
可走到门口他又折回来，犹豫着要不要把这封信带走，这毕竟是他能够保留的为数不多的莉莉的东西。最后他撕下有莉莉签名的第二页，把关于波特的那一页扔回到抽屉里。  
“我没看错吧？”西弗勒斯走到楼下，路过一间客房，一个懒洋洋的、戏谑的声音叫住了他。他微微吃了一惊，但很快平静下来，因为那声音他很熟悉。“现任校长大人出现在我的祖宅？”  
“菲尼亚斯。”他进到房间里去，简单地招呼道。  
“你哭了？”他走近时菲尼亚斯带着一丝诧异问道。  
“与你无关！”西弗勒斯恼怒地吼道。  
菲尼亚斯耸耸肩。“我可从来不知道你对我的曾孙这么有情有义，校长大人，你可一直表现得——”  
“闭嘴，菲尼亚斯，我有事问你。”西弗勒斯打断他，心中重新升起一丝希望。  
“洗耳恭听，大人。”菲尼亚斯的语气表明他的愿望与这完全相反。  
“布莱克的双面镜，你知道在哪儿吗？”  
“双面镜？哦……我可想不起来这些琐事……”菲尼亚斯掏掏耳朵，可是僵了一下，“等等，确实有面镜子，我那曾孙经常拿出来看看，可是总是很失望地又放回怀里……”  
西弗勒斯急切地追问，“它在哪儿？我知道有一面在波特手里，另一面在布莱克这儿，他死后镜子还在吗？在这里吗？”  
菲尼亚斯给了他一个挑眉，好像他很无礼，仿佛过了一万年那么长，他才开了尊口回答，“不在。蒙顿格斯那个可耻的贼，他洗劫了这里，包括那面镜子。”  
西弗勒斯一下子泄了气，该死的弗莱奇。“很好。那么没事了，谢谢你，布莱克校长。”他转身走开。  
“真让人感动，斯内普校长，”身后菲尼亚斯有些困惑的声音跟上来，“我从不知道你这么爱护学生。”  
西弗勒斯转身盯紧了那画像，灼热的目光几乎要把画布烧出一个洞。一秒钟后他挺直了身体，重新用柔滑的语调回答道，“你不知道的事情还很多，菲尼亚斯，不过我肯定你知道校长的保密守则。”他成功地看到前校长像是噎住了，于是补充道，“这件事不要对任何人说起，包括邓布利多。”


	4. 第三章：小偷

魁地奇。西弗勒斯披上自己厚厚的黑色斗篷，在胸前佩戴着霍格沃茨的校徽的时候，充满讽刺地玩味着这个词。而且他还特地挑了这件绣着银色和绿色滚边的斗篷，微妙地表示他的学院倾向。  
魁地奇。  
多么多么……霍格沃茨。是的，如果简单地把笼罩在城堡上空的、摄魂怪造成的湿腐气息看成天气转凉，假装他并不知道曾经的黑魔法防御术办公室已经充斥着钻心咒和被施咒的人的尖叫，他就可以假装这里还是几十年前的霍格沃茨，跟他穿着他的第一件完全属于他自己的新袍子，坐船进入城堡的那一年一样。进入了十一月，西弗勒斯几乎让霍格沃茨恢复了正常的日常作息。魁地奇，霍格莫德，上课，考试……他也不知道会不会还有人跟他是一样的想法，会在恍惚中重回那个曾经熟悉的校园，那个像家一样的……  
够了。西弗勒斯果断地切断了思绪，戴着防寒的手套的手拧开门把手。  
走廊里到处是穿着厚厚的衣物向外走的学生，看到他后都自动地分开到一旁，连斯莱特林的学生也不例外。他看到德拉科·马尔福正拿着扫帚和队友一起从转角走出来，带着一丝淡漠的笑容向他致意。  
“校长。”德拉科简单地招呼。  
“希望你能表现出色，你们都是。”西弗勒斯给出一个讽刺的笑容，“鉴于你们过去表现得不那么……尽如人意。”  
德拉科怒视他，显然并不是因为西弗勒斯批评了他的球队。  
他和其他教师一起来到观众席上坐好，卡罗兄妹很显然并不对这种活动那么感兴趣，西弗勒斯清楚他们肯坐在这儿的原因只是想讨好他，巴结他这个黑魔王的宠臣。米勒娃毫不畏惧地披着她那件金色和红色相间的方格子围巾，作为副校长坐在他身边。腰背挺得直直的，嘴唇抿成一条线，目光一丝一毫也不偏斜地注视着球场。  
“作为格兰芬多的院长，西弗勒斯，”他听见老女巫突然开口时惊讶地看向她，但她并没有看自己，“我很感激您在最后关头批准了格兰芬多球队的重组，尽管每个正常的人都觉得这理所应当。”  
米勒娃少有的刻薄还是稍稍刺痛了他，西弗勒斯蜷曲嘴唇勾勒出一个足够阴险的笑容，“作为校长，米勒娃，”他特地加重了那个职称，“我接受你的感谢，尽管每个正常的人都觉得这不可思议。”  
阿米库斯卡罗发出难听的大笑，“说的太好了，西弗勒斯！我是说……校长。”阿米库斯显然明白了他猛然转头盯着他的意思。  
“欢迎来到霍格沃茨本赛季的第一场球赛！”厄尼·麦克米兰的中规中矩的声音让他想起了李乔丹，那个喋喋不休的、跟韦斯莱兄弟从来形影不离的格兰芬多，他们的“继承人”奈杰尔·沃尔帕特眼下正躺在庞弗雷夫人的病床上，痛苦地忍受有45块骨头要长的日子——阿莱克托·卡罗上周四对他用了刑，因为他把一只嗅嗅扔进了她的办公室。要不是他还是个混血，或者要不是西弗勒斯正巧飞路通知卡罗兄妹来他的办公室，这孩子可能就没命了。  
“本场球赛——斯莱特林队对格兰芬多队！”麦克米兰的宣告引起了看台上一片欢呼，西弗勒斯简直庆幸他可以有如此冠冕堂皇的理由出来呼吸一口新鲜的、清冽的空气，而不必把自己关在校长办公室，或者黑魔王的总部。他甚至允许自己欣赏一下偌大的球场，那被这个冬天第一场雪覆盖的场地，零星露出点点苍翠的树林，还有场地周围挥舞着旗帜的四个学院的孩子们。  
他注视着德拉科躲过一只游走球，高高飞在其他人的上空搜寻着飞贼，脸上却是漫不经心的表情，显然这男孩和他一样，心思已经不在这类愚蠢可笑的娱乐活动上了。黑魔王在开学的前一天才允许了纳西莎送德拉科回学校，而纳西莎连一秒都没耽误就给他送了信，恳求他——像以前一样——照顾她唯一的儿子。  
“格兰芬多得十分！”麦克米兰喊道，米勒娃毫不顾忌地大声鼓掌欢呼，波莫纳和菲力乌斯礼貌性地拍起了巴掌。“格兰芬多球队没有受到重组的影响，依旧实力有嘉！人们原以为在主力找球手和守门员离队后，格兰芬多队会大伤元气——”  
“解说你的比赛麦克米兰先生！”他听见米勒娃吼道，显然是担心这男孩在比赛之后受到卡罗的报复。“不要闲扯！”  
“呃……好吧，对不起麦格教授……现在斯莱特林队控球，马尔科姆躲过了游走球，避开了格兰芬多队的合力夹击——哦太棒—太糟糕了[Brilliant和Bad的前半段读音相近]！”麦克米兰心虚地瞥了一眼身后的教师席，但卡罗兄妹显然正在走神。“他被守门员考麦克截下了！看来考麦克的没有犯‘丢球症’！”  
看台一阵善意的笑声，西弗勒斯记得那个典故，是的。那个一脸迷蒙的拉文克劳女孩，魔药课成绩平平，黑魔法防御术却还不错。不过既然那个自称邓布利多军的小团体在前年已经练习过一些基本的魔咒，她的表现也仅仅算是一般般而已。今年他恢复了乌姆里奇的制度，三人以上的社团和团队必须递交申请才能成立。他倒不奢望能够真正禁止DA的集会，不过这种举措倒是扼杀了不少其他的小团体，比如——纯血种俱乐部，那个二年级斯莱特林男孩发起的，那副高傲的嘴脸让西弗勒斯想起了卢修斯·马尔福。他不无恶意地在申请表上批复了“请先让你的魔药课成绩看上去像是一个纯血种应有的样子”，并驳回了申请。他当然知道DA还在活动，时不时出现在走廊墙上的“邓布利多军仍在招募新兵”说明了一切。但他并不指望DA能做出更有建设性的事情了，他们只是一群关在学校里的孩子，如果隆巴顿不是个纯血，他以为自己能肆无忌惮地反抗卡罗兄妹吗？真是笑话。但也许……西弗勒斯并不那么确定，也许这么做有那么点鼓舞人心的作用吧，邓布利多似乎说过类似的话，人心所向之类的。  
他漫无边际地想着……最近的日子难得的清闲，波特闯进魔法部放走受审部员的风波已经过去，黑魔王最近也没有再找他，阿不思尽管没有告诉自己波特去魔法部的真正原因，但他暗示了这是波特在完成自己的任务……  
“格兰芬多又得十分！”麦克米兰叫道，“现在格兰芬多队80：40领先！现在球在格兰芬多这边……”  
赛场上爆发出一阵欢呼声，刚刚得分的德米尔扎挥舞着拳头绕着场地飞行。“妈的！肮脏的混血种！”阿米库斯恶狠狠地嚷道，“别再让我看到那张脸上得意的样子！”他的妹妹符合着。“无聊死了，阿莱克托，我们为什么要坐在这里看这些毛孩子打球？我知道上星期芬雷尔带一群搜捕队杀了一家泥巴种，他们至少吞掉了上缴的财宝的一半……”西弗勒斯厌恶地听着卡罗兄妹的肆无忌惮的窃窃私语，目光习惯性地扫视着观众席上的学生们。  
他在一片金色和红色相间的格子围巾中寻找着那几个经常惹事的孩子，他们应该不会错过这场难得的盛事，可以相对公开地教训他们仇恨的斯莱特林而不用遭到惩罚。邓布利多生前要自己起誓，尽最大的力量保护这些孩子……尽管他没有像纳西莎·马尔福一样要自己立下一个牢不可破的誓言，西弗勒斯这样想着，没有魔咒的力量束缚，没有生命的威胁……可是这是个更加不可打破的约定。他开始有一点理解阿不思的说法，魔法，除了黑魔法，一样有不可参透的境界。  
可是……一股不安袭上心头，往常一眼就扫得到的那几个DA成员哪里去了？西弗勒斯以一名间谍的搜索方式搜寻着格兰芬多的人群，没有，没有，真的没有！隆巴顿，韦斯莱，甚至——他转向拉文克劳的坐席区来来回回地搜寻，甚至洛夫古德也不见了踪影？！  
“劳驾。”西弗勒斯站了起来，对狐疑打量他的米勒娃点点头，“劳驾，米勒娃，不过我必须离开一小会。”米勒娃让开了，西弗勒斯不慌不忙地走出看台，加快脚步向城堡走去。一定有问题。是的。现在他们三个就像是当初的波特韦斯莱和格兰杰一样，隆巴顿俨然成了这个小团伙的头儿，这个可怜巴巴缩在一堆垃圾一样的魔药后面瑟瑟发抖的男孩终于长成了一个冷笑着面对钻心咒和鞭刑的男人，西弗勒斯私下里为这个男孩感到欣慰——如果他不是总给他找那么多麻烦让自己不得不费尽心思保护他的话。  
西弗勒斯一路上抄了几条捷径赶回校长室，他不可能走进格兰芬多休息室或者拉文克劳的，也不可能在5分钟内把城堡搜个底朝天，但他可以去问阿不思，霍格沃茨的画像可以在校内拜访其他的画像，而且在画像中穿梭比在走廊里要快——他也许可以问问阿不思他们在计划什么，然后在被察觉的时候不动声色地把卡罗兄妹支开——  
他来到滴水怪兽面前说出口令“粪石”，等不及楼梯的旋转便大步迈上台阶，转动门把手——  
门被打开过。而且是一个普通而拙劣的阿拉霍洞开咒。  
西弗勒斯抽出魔杖给自己幻身，进门的一瞬间便向视野里的两个人形甩出石化咒，他们毫无悬念地僵住，倒下。  
隆巴顿和洛夫古德。韦斯莱怎么没来？解除了幻身咒，西弗勒斯询问地看向邓布利多的画像，后者向门口看了一眼，继续掏耳朵。  
他捕捉到了那细微的呼吸声，另一个无声的石化咒点出后，金妮·韦斯莱倒在了门口。  
而西弗勒斯的目光落在了摆在一旁架子上那个盛放格兰芬多宝剑的盒子，被炸开的盒子。还算及时。他心有余悸地想着。  
“你知道的，校长先生，我提醒过他们。”菲尼亚斯戏谑的声音打破了沉默，“愚莽的格兰芬多，自以为是，企图来偷窃属于校长和霍格沃茨的财产……”  
“谢谢，布莱克校长。”西弗勒斯冷冷地答道，用魔杖把三个人拖了起来，让他们并排站到自己面前。“多么惊喜，三位曾多次向我表示过深恶痛疾的学生主动造访我的办公室。”西弗勒斯故意放慢语速，让他们充分感受自己的怒火。“而且还是如此迫不及待，甚至放弃了观看魁地奇比赛……格兰芬多最热衷野蛮的运动，嗯？  
他们都用仇恨而恐惧的目光看着他。  
“啧，”他轻描淡写地说，“你们只是身体不能动而已，我的魔咒没有限制你们的喉咙。”他逼近了他们，目光从一个盯到另一个。“回答，我的，问题。”他一字一句地威胁道，看着恐惧清楚明白地写在韦斯莱女孩的眼睛里。  
“废话少说，斯内普，你尽管杀了我们。”隆巴顿开口了，西弗勒斯简直觉得他没结巴是个奇迹，这男孩从没在他面前说过一句完整的话。  
“我为什么要杀掉你们呢？”他温和地反问道，“校长是不允许杀害自己的学生的……你以为你们三个的小命比得上这个职位？”他嘲讽的语气引得隆巴顿血冲上了面颊，“还是你以为我会不弄清楚你们来这里的目的就简单地把你们扔给卡罗教授惩罚？”西弗勒斯接着说道，“所以……回答我，你们怎么进来的，以及……”他掂了掂那把刚被拿出来掉在桌子上的宝剑，“为什么要偷走这个？”  
“粪石是个很好玩的口令，斯内普教授。”他猛的看向说话的洛夫古德女孩，不可思议地看着她一脸轻松的样子，“和您的身份很相符。”西弗勒斯怒视她，但她似乎毫无察觉，语气随意得如同谈天气。“您一定很喜欢这个口令，教授，我听见您用这个口令超过了一周。”  
西弗勒斯眼睛眯了起来。这么说他应该提高更换口令的频率了。“很好，至少洛夫古德小姐明智地回答了我的第一个问题……那么……”他转向还没说过话的韦斯莱，“波特的前女友有什么话要说吗？”  
韦斯莱女孩轻蔑地看着他。他暗暗吃惊，在他的印象中这女孩的样子和这大不相同。他印象中的韦斯莱更像是那个一年级的，爱哭的，满脑子波特的小丫头，带点婴儿肥的脸被魔药熏得红红的，窃笑着在他的魔药课上跟同学们说悄悄话，并且傻兮兮地笑。  
而眼前的金妮韦斯莱——这么长时间西弗勒斯第一次有机会近距离打量她：眼窝深陷，眼角似乎还带着泪痕，他记得阿莱克托得意洋洋地向他汇报说自己是如何把这纯血种的叛徒折磨到嚎叫不已。痛苦的神色已经嵌入到了这张年轻的脸上，而那轻蔑的眼神才是让西弗勒斯最吃惊的。  
“这么浅显的问题还要我们来回答您，校长先生？”韦斯莱冷笑道，“您油腻的头发吸走了您本来就贫瘠的脑子吗？”  
他为这女孩的勇气挑高了眉毛。他当然知道这三个孩子是干吗来的，邓布利多一直不肯告诉自己为什么要在遗嘱里把一把不可能被继承的宝剑留给波特，也不肯告诉他为什么不让他尽快就把这宝剑带给波特。不过至少韦斯莱透露出他们也不知道这宝剑是干什么用的——这个信息尽管没用，但也够了。  
“礼貌，韦斯莱小姐。”他冷冷地说道，“你们三个每人为学院丢了五十分，”他宣布道，“而你们本人将会得到最——”  
“西弗勒斯，那个混血的杂种把禁林里的蜘蛛引出来了！”破门而入的卡罗兄妹惊魂未定的样子吓了他一跳，“什么？”他咆哮道，“那你们为什么不去阻止？”  
“我们没法阻止！该死的！”阿米库斯诅咒着，“那些蜘蛛像疯子一样爬来爬去！”  
“这三个人是怎么回事，斯内普？”阿莱克托冷静下来，问他。  
“问的好。”斯内普瞥了一眼那三个人，他们正在惊恐地交换目光，无奈的神色显露在隆巴顿脸上，而洛夫古德居然隐隐流露出笑意。“这三个不知死活的学生，”他说道，心里已经知道了他们可笑的计划。“企图到我的办公室偷这把宝剑，就好像他们觉得这能够帮助那个逃走了的波特。”他举起宝剑放回到盒子里，“现在，你们就带他们三个去帮助海格把蜘蛛赶回禁林。而我将向黑魔王汇报这一事故。”他清楚明白的指示让卡罗兄妹明白自己应该毫无保留地服从。  
“跟我走，小毛孩，要是敢耍花样，我就让你尝尝连续一小时的钻心咒是什么滋味！”阿米库斯吼道，阿莱克托粗暴地推着三个孩子走出了他的办公室。  
“好险，西弗勒斯，我真高兴你及时赶回来了。”阿不思安静地说。  
他没有立刻回答，而是修复了盛放宝剑的盒子。“是我疏忽了。”他几乎是自责地开口，他没权利放松神经哪怕一秒，是的。今后再也不会了。  
“我亲爱的孩子。”邓布利多的语调是安抚的，“这不是你的错，幸好你及时赶回来了，不然一副画像真的很难阻止他们破坏我们的计划，尤其是在我被命令不许跟他们讲话的情况下。”  
他安心了那么一点。“我记得是你生前提出要我禁止你跟他们说话的？”  
邓布利多点头，“是啊，不然我真的不忍心面对那些可爱的孩子而不告诉他们我们的秘密。”  
西弗勒斯哼了一声，假慈悲的老蜜蜂。“你把一个秘密瞒了波特十七年。”他平静地陈述道，注意到邓布利多的神色瞬间黯淡了。  
沉默了一会后，西弗勒斯终终于换了个话题。“我还是要把这件事汇报给黑魔王。”  
“哦是的，”邓布利多从沉思中回过神来，“西弗勒斯，我不得不请你立刻去办这件事，黑魔王会把这把剑视为他的私有财产而保存起来，可我们需要它。所以，我不得不请你仿造一把交给他。”  
西弗勒斯盯着他，老校长的神情很急切，他明白这是那部分他没告诉自己的计划。“仿造一把。”他重复道。  
“仿造一把，越逼真越好。”邓布利多肯定地说道。  
“那这一把……？”西弗勒斯犹豫着要把它藏在哪里。  
“我画像背后有个地方可以藏东西，”邓布利多看出了他在想什么，“藏在这里就可以。”  
西弗勒斯带着探究的表情看着他，“别告诉我这也是你计划之中的？”  
老校长冲他眨眨眼，摇着一根手指，“部分是，西弗勒斯。快去办吧。”


	5. 第四章：阿不思·邓布利多的生平和谎言

“住手。”西弗勒斯冷漠的声音在黑魔法防御术教室中响起。  
“校长？”阿米库斯卡罗停止了在金妮韦斯莱身上的钻心咒，疑惑地回头。教室里的格兰芬多和斯莱特林们也都抬起头来看着他，猜想着为什么他们整天不见人影的校长会突然出现在这里。  
“卡罗教授，我想我提醒过你，高年级的教学大纲强调的是学生的实践能力。如果你只是一味地指导而不给学生以动手操作的能力，恐怕要辜负推荐你这个职位的人了。”  
阿米库斯掂量了一会，还是挥了下魔杖，金妮韦斯莱瘫在了地上，连哼都没哼一声，看样子早就昏迷了。  
“看来韦斯莱小姐已经无法继续上课了，我会带她去校医院。”西弗勒斯扫过那年轻女孩的脸，惨白，而且间歇性抽搐。  
阿米库斯向他走来。“我想你不是在维护这个纯血种的叛徒吧，西弗勒斯？”他嘶嘶地说，脸离他只有一寸近。  
西弗勒斯平静地从他脸前挪开，径直从地上拖起昏迷的韦斯莱。“你知道这女孩的身份，阿米库斯，想到因为她而影响到了全局会给你带来什么后果我就发抖。”  
走出教室他迅速给韦斯莱女孩施了个恢复咒，她眼皮动了动，但是没有其他反应。西弗勒斯不得不带她走进一间空教室，喂了点水给她，并让她平躺下来。  
“……哈利？”韦斯莱微弱的声音让他放心下来。“哈利？”她又一次叫道，声音清楚了些。西弗勒斯无奈地叹气。“韦斯莱小姐，我现在带你去校医院，如果你还有意识，请保持体力。”  
“斯内普？”果然，韦斯莱的声音立刻充满警惕，眼皮抖动着睁开了一条缝。  
“斯内普教授。我实在不指望你懂得礼貌了。”他不再多言，从稀薄的空气中召唤来一个担架把她放了上去。  
“你为什么要救我？”韦斯莱不屈不挠地问他。他为什么要救她？他也不清楚。他才刚从古灵阁回来，黑魔王对他的情报显得非常警觉，让他务必亲自把宝剑送到古灵阁莱斯特兰奇的金库里去。他仍然非常担心他的仿制品瞒不过古灵阁的妖精，但是不知为什么，那妖精并没有揭穿他。  
“我需要把这件物品存入莱斯特兰奇家的金库。”他简明扼要地陈述，一个男巫从高高的柜台向下看着他。  
“请出示你的魔杖。”  
他递上自己的魔杖，检查无误后男巫叫来了一个妖精。“拉环！”西弗勒斯听到男巫喊道，一个妖精面无表情地走过来，脸上伤痕累累。“带这位顾客到存储室，你要是再耍花样，我就宰了你，明白吗？”  
拉环的表情还是没有丝毫波澜，但眼中射出仇恨的光芒。“请跟我来。”他对西弗勒斯说。  
他们穿过长长的大厅，把守在各处的不再是那些妖精，而是一个个手持魔杖的巫师。他明白这是黑魔王的新举措，渗透到魔法部，接下来就是控制各个重要的巫师机构，古灵阁，预言家日报，与此同时制造大批的恐怖事件，就跟十几年前一样。他跟着拉环来到一扇门前，拉环长长的手指拂过门锁，门自动打开了。只有一张长桌。  
“请将需要寄存的物品放在桌子上。”  
他从一个驴皮袋子里拿出那把仿制的宝剑。既然黑魔王都没有识破，他想，妖精应该也不会。  
“妖精做的。”拉环低声说道，尖尖的指甲轻触宝剑，有那么一瞬间西弗勒斯恐惧地看到他的瞳孔紧缩了，手指也停顿了一下，可是然后他就敲了敲桌子。“这件物品将存入莱斯特兰奇家的金库。”随着他的话，宝剑消失了。  
“请随我出去。”  
他跟着妖精走出房门，心中的疑虑并没有减少。但这妖精只到他的大腿那么高，他没多少机会与他对视，也就没法对他使用摄神取念。  
“你为什么救我？”韦斯莱的声音再一次从担架上响起，把他从沉思中拽了回来，他们已经走到了校医院附近。  
“因为你还有用，韦斯莱。现在闭嘴。”  
“你是我们的人吗，斯内普。”  
他猛然停住脚步，担架撞上了他，韦斯莱被惯性带得一震，痛苦扭曲了苍白的脸。“你在说什么，韦斯莱小姐？”他逼近她，心跳突然加速。  
“你本来可以让这里变得更糟，斯内普。你本来可以把我们关起来，我们一直在反抗你你却没有真的把我们怎么样，那天在三楼走廊，卡罗差一点——”  
“一忘皆空！”  
校医院到了。  
“庞弗雷夫人，这个学生恐怕需要你的治疗。”他简单地说，离开。  
那天晚上他正好碰到韦斯莱在走廊的墙壁上写标语，而这傻女孩显然并没有意识到走廊里还有其他人。当另一阵脚步从走廊那一头响起，他想都没想就上前迎住了阿莱克托，警告她如果再在巡逻的时候迟到早退，他就不得不采取一些措施。其实他知道韦斯莱并不是真正相信他。他了解这种孤军奋战时渴望战友的感受，那种身处迷雾，不辨方向，想要有更多的盟友的感受。哪怕是一点点希望，一点点理解，就如同他依然期望这座城堡里还有人能够相信他一样。他曾希望米勒娃能够明白，但显然，他的所作所为彻底断了这个可能性。这是他一个人的路，西弗勒斯想，他只能一个人走完。  
他只希望不远了。  
“西弗勒斯，看来最近日子很平静。”阿不思从他的画像里看着他。他皱了皱眉，从一本《阿不思·邓布利多的生平和谎言》里抬起头。“平静的日子往往是暗潮汹涌，阿不思。黑魔王的队伍在扩大，搜捕队如同秃鹰一样从麻瓜出身的人身上搜刮最后的血肉。而那个著名的——”他扯了扯嘴角，“波特瞭望站，据卡罗兄妹和其他食死徒的饭后闲谈，已经被迫转移了不下三次。如果再滋生一些关于黑魔王秘密处决了波特的流言，我一点也不会吃惊。”  
“语言的威力不可小觑，西弗勒斯，不亚于魔法甚至高于魔法。我不希望黑魔王听到哪怕一丁点关于你在学校维护学生的传言。”  
西弗勒斯挑起一边的眉毛。“维护？你在暗示我，邓布利多，我应该放任阿莱克托把金妮·韦斯莱变成第二个艾丽斯·隆巴顿，然后等着我们的救世主波特像疯子一样冲进霍格沃茨接受黑魔王的索命咒？”  
“不。我只是提醒你，不要跟韦斯莱小姐一样，由于过于渴望同盟而把自己暴露在危险之中。”阿不思的蓝眼睛里闪着担心，然而那下面还有警告。他看得懂。他只有一个盟友，那就是他自己。很好，他知道了，他该死地知道了。  
“你在看什么书？”老人好奇的声音打破了难堪的沉默。  
“《你的生平和谎言》。”这下轮到西弗勒斯扳回一局，他举起那本书的封面示意邓布利多，并且把那老人变换的神色尽收眼底。  
“很有趣的书。”邓布利多安静地开口，有种“想说什么尽管来”的意味。  
“我对你年轻时候干过什么蠢事并没有任何兴趣，邓布利多，”他声明了自己的立场，并且站了起来，长长的手指拂过那一章——年轻的盖勒特·格林德沃的照片冲着老画像露出英俊的笑容，“我感兴趣的是，波特看了这个会有什么感受。”  
邓布利多的担心明明白白地写在脸上，从盖勒特的照片上挪开了目光。“我无法否认自己生前的错误，西弗勒斯。”他慢慢地开口了，“我也无法阻止丽塔·斯基特把它们都挖出来，用这样一种形式让哈利更加了解我……但是我相信哈利，他不会放弃。”  
底气不足的语调让西弗勒斯很响地哼了一声：“相信？邓布利多，在我面前不要用相信做挡箭牌。如果你相信那个男孩，你为什么不亲自把这些事告诉他？如果你相信我，为什么不早一点把波特注定了的命运告诉我？！”尽管知道这件事已经很久，他依然压不住怒火：“那男孩以为他走在拯救自己的路上，邓布利多，在你我的指点和帮助下，可事实上他走在一条通往死亡的路上，他前进的速度决定他的命有多长！”  
他现在真正怒视这个老巫师了，“而他现在也许不得不面对信仰逐渐崩塌的事实，他最后的保护者倒下后，那个光辉伟大的形象也一点点倒坍。阿不思，你有没有想过，如果波特认为自己被欺骗了，带着那两个朋友到什么地方躲起来，我们该如何进行计划？”他知道他的眼中同样闪烁着担忧，“波特完全脱离了我们的掌握，不是吗？自从魔法部事件之后，无论是黑魔王，波特瞭望站，还是D.A，都没有他的任何消息。如果——我是说如果波特放弃了——没有死，但是放弃了，我们怎么办？”  
一直以来隐约的担心终于随着出口的话而成型，他们制定计划，商量对策，围绕着波特做出了无数的假设和方案，可是如果这男孩脱了线，干脆带着他的朋友们去避难怎么办？他教了波特六年，波特从未展示过冲动以外的可以叫做勇气和睿智的东西——哪怕他有一丁点脑子，一丁点——  
“哈利是我们的希望，一直都是。我相信他。”  
他不可置信地瞪着邓布利多。那双熟悉的蓝眼睛平静地回视，并且他又补充道：  
“就像我相信你。”  
沉默。沉默是他面无表情地看着邓布利多，心中即使克制万般也无法抵御那一点点被信任的温暖。沉默是他透过那半月形的眼镜，看到那双苍老而犀利的眼里泛着一丝光。  
“校长？打扰一句。”菲尼亚斯突兀的说话声打破了沉默，西弗勒斯皱着眉头转向另一头。“有何贵干？布莱克先生，我不希望你用一些无聊——”  
“那个格兰杰女孩在叫我。”菲尼亚斯用不满的腔调慢悠悠地陈述。  
他几乎是扑到菲尼亚斯的相框前，“格兰杰？她和波特在一起吗？他们在哪儿？”阿不思也目光灼灼地盯着他们。  
“我不清楚。格兰杰小姐把我的画像从格里莫广场带了出去，自从我唯一的、不孝的曾孙死后，我很少在那里露面——”菲尼亚斯不紧不慢的语气简直要把人逼疯，西弗勒斯毫不客气地打断了他的伤感，“波特呢？”  
菲尼亚斯高傲地看了他一眼。“波特也在。他刚刚叫我了。”  
西弗勒斯艰难地吞咽了一下，这才发现自己因为紧绷的神经而口干舌燥。“布莱克校长，麻烦您去跟波特聊几句，只是别聊到我的身份和波特注定的命运。”  
菲尼亚斯耸了耸肩膀，“不得不效劳，校长先生。”  
一刻钟的时间像是有一个世纪那么长，西弗勒斯从未像现在这样急切地盼望知道关于波特的消息。邓布利多也在等待，焦急而紧张的空气在沉默中变得愈发厚重。他大口呼吸。  
“他们在哪儿？”菲尼亚斯的袍子刚刚挑起了画布的波澜，他便迫不及待地开口。  
“粗俗无礼！他们竟敢这样对待一副艺术品！年轻的格兰芬多小子，见识浅薄的麻瓜种——”  
“他们在哪儿？！”西弗勒斯不耐烦地再次打断他。  
菲尼亚斯像是被噎了一个鸡蛋。“我不知道，校长先生。那个麻瓜把我的眼睛蒙上了。”西弗勒斯一下子泄了气，挫败感让他简直要撕开那副布质的幸灾乐祸的笑容。  
“菲尼亚斯，他们都说了什么？”邓布利多开口了，他庆幸这时候阿不思能比他冷静地应对菲尼亚斯。  
“波特只是关心他的女朋友，显而易见，年轻人受荷尔蒙的影响永远大于责任的鞭策，不管是救世之星还是无名小卒——”  
“菲尼亚斯，你告诉他们韦斯莱小姐到校长室盗取格兰芬多的宝剑的事了吗？”邓布利多的声音听起来有些激动。  
“事实上他们已经知道了这件事，阿不思，是波特主动向我询问的，而且跟他的女孩一样，波特也对宝剑产生了非同寻常的兴趣，着重问了我这把宝剑的性质和功用。”  
“那么你告诉了他什么？”邓布利多目光炯炯的样子让西弗勒斯非常好奇，格兰芬多的宝剑？他一直不明白宝剑有什么作用，他为什么要馈赠一件不属于自己的财产，为什么要仿造一把足以以假乱真的宝剑去欺骗黑魔王？这是邓布利多不肯放在他这只篮子里的秘密吗？宝剑在抵抗黑魔王的道路上又扮演着怎样的角色？  
“我告诉他你用这把剑劈开了一枚戒指。”菲尼亚斯说。斯内普猛地看向邓布利多，后者露出了今晚最为欣慰的笑容。  
“谢谢你，菲尼亚斯，谢谢你。”邓布利多看上去又是那个浑身散播着能量的巫师了，“西弗勒斯，哈利找到了他应该走的路，我要你尽快把这把真正的宝剑送给他。”老巫师大声宣布道，他被这情绪感染了，尽管依旧困惑着。  
“菲尼亚斯，我想既然波特和格兰杰小姐发现了你可以带给他们信息，我希望你能够随时注意他们的动向，如果有了他们地址的眉目，立即向我报告。”他吩咐道，菲尼亚斯从椅子上跳起来，愤怒地冲他嚷嚷。“我不是个猫头鹰，校长，也不是个人形踪丝！我有权利选择自己喜欢去哪幅画像，不去忍受两个年轻人的无礼！”  
“服从命令吧，菲尼亚斯。”邓布利多狡猾地劝说道，目光瞥向他旁边那位目光精明的女巫，她正配合地抽出自己粗短的桦木魔杖。  
他看着菲尼亚斯忿忿地表示听从了劝说，重新坐回椅子上开始装睡。“谢谢，阿不思。”  
圣诞节依旧是西弗勒斯最讨厌的节日，事实上他依然不喜欢任何节日，是的。今年的圣诞夜他坐在教师席的正中央，左边是戴着座山雕标本帽子、并且决心完全无视他的米勒娃，咯咯笑着和波莫纳回忆当年某个博格特变成了这副滑稽样儿，右边是用叉子戳开三个烤土豆，并用爪子把它们往嘴里塞的阿米库斯。台下的学生倒是一如既往，离教师席近的学生不时地扫一眼席上，压低了声音交谈，而离得远的学生们则是肆无忌惮地喧嚷。礼堂装饰着海格从禁林运来的圣诞树，上空漂浮着无数缤纷艳丽的蜡烛和彩带——弗利维教授的魔咒一向出色。然而他不得不在这中间坐定，带着一贯的没有表情的脸不急不缓地切完他的牛排，把咖啡喝到最后一口，并且无视那些聚焦在他脸上能把他钉出一个的洞的目光。  
格格不入。这种感觉比以往任何一年都要强烈。  
“没有消息。”西弗勒斯回到校长室一打开门，菲尼亚斯就用惯常的百无聊赖口吻回答他，他点点头，没指望自己会在这么短时间内得到波特的消息，跟阿不思道了声圣诞晚安后，他回到自己的卧室。  
西弗勒斯百无聊赖地翻了个身，把被子往上拽了拽。既然菲尼亚斯每天都被揣在格兰杰的包里，能听见他们在为河鱼没烤熟或者蘑菇会不会有毒而争论，那他们就没事。他慢慢地已经能够接受波特必须被黑魔王杀死的事实，如果说那个预言并不是注定的，那么波特和黑魔王想要消灭彼此的决心却是注定了的。他开始懂得阿不思说过的话，开始理解爱和感恩是多么强大的魔法。他甚至开始感到自己的目标在发生变化：莉莉，波特，霍格沃茨……他开始意识到自己在主动地保护这所学校，保护这里的每一个人，保护这个让他觉得是家的地方。如果波特被杀死了，而黑魔王依然没有死呢？如果救世之星陨落了，是否再也没有光明？他从前没有想过这个问题，但现在他有了答案。救世之星并不是波特，而是每一个想要站起来反抗的人。是金斯莱，是卢平，是隆巴顿，米勒娃……最重要的是希望，是守护值得守护的人，是为他们而战。每一个人都是“被选中的那一个”。  
他睡着了。  
当左臂的灼烧将他从梦中惊醒，他一秒钟也没耽误地跳起来穿衣。“袍子飞来！”他喊道，披上食死徒的衣帽后他穿过房门来到校长室，“阿不思！”他大吼以便把熟睡的老人吵醒，“我被召唤了，以及其他食死徒。”他急匆匆地离开，像每一次一样，来不及作过多的交代和猜想，他只能尽快赶到幻影移形点。  
西弗勒斯和众多显形在庄园外的食死徒一起走进大厅，没人敢窃窃私语，但黑魔王的怒气显而易见。西弗勒斯心中生出一丝窃喜：这只能说明波特逃脱了他的魔掌，而且运气好的话，他今晚还能知道这事的来龙去脉——霍格沃茨的消息闭塞，恐怕这也是黑魔王安排他回到学校的原因之一。  
“戈德里克山谷。”黑魔王嘶嘶地说，“我知道波特会去那里，我做了严密的部署……纳吉尼听从我的吩咐，守在那里长达几个月……”  
他听得心中一沉。巴希达·巴沙特。《阿不思·邓布利多的生平和谎言》里提到过，波特去找她了吗？邓布利多究竟留给他什么样的任务，竟然会与宝剑、格林德沃以及格里戈耶维奇——那个黑魔王曾经问过自己的魔杖匠人有关？贝拉特里克斯私下里问过他，为什么黑魔王只身一人去了纽蒙德迦？他只能猜测与波特的魔杖有关，毕竟那两根魔杖之间的联系一直备受困扰，只是食死徒圈子里极少有人敢于谈论罢了。  
“……波特再一次做了懦夫，再一次。”黑魔王总结性地说道，愤怒的余烬在空气里渐渐消散，所有的食死徒都松了一口气。西弗勒斯安静地听着辛克尼斯、麦克尼尔、贝拉特里克斯和罗道夫斯依次汇报着魔法部、魔法生物和麻瓜屠杀的进程，今天的会议似乎和平常没什么两样，但黑魔王的开场白——波特的又一次逃脱——为什么没有像往常一样有人受罚，甚至连参与的人都没有？难道黑魔王和邓布利多一样，把这件事看做不可与人分享的秘密？  
“西弗勒斯。该你了。”黑魔王的声音将他从思绪中拽回，西弗勒斯抬起头看见那双探寻的眼睛——该死的，他怀疑了，因为自己一瞬间的走神他怀疑了，西弗勒斯甚至看到了那双泛红的眸子里瞳孔因专注而瞬间缩小，黑魔王几步迈到自己身前，紫衫木魔杖转瞬已经抵着他的咽喉。  
“看来你有一些好消息要告诉我，西弗勒斯。”黑魔王低声对他细语，“摄神取念！”  
他不敢抵抗，任凭黑魔王在自己的记忆中翻找，只凭借多年锤炼的大脑封闭术将真正的真相埋在湖底，埋在深处……他听见韦斯莱小姐模糊的呢喃，“你是我们这一边的吗？”……他看见自己急不可耐地逼问菲尼亚斯，“波特在哪儿？！”，而前校长挑挑眉毛回答他“不知道”……他看见自己走在霍格莫德村里，喧嚷的街道突然安静，大个子海格愤怒地看了他一眼，扭头走进了脏兮兮的猪头酒吧……他听见邓布利多洪亮饱满的声音：“我的确不能馈赠格兰芬多之剑，西弗勒斯，但并不代表我没法把它写进遗嘱。”  
黑魔王退出了他的思想，在那头晕目眩的一瞬间，西弗勒斯觉得自己仿佛看到了一丝惊恐。然而转瞬即逝，他怀疑自己一定是看错了，黑魔王正带着考量的目光看着他。  
“非常有趣，西弗勒斯，或许你能告诉我，你对于这件事的想法。”  
“您叫我不要多想，主人，我的所想只是为您搜集情报。邓布利多不肯说出关于宝剑的秘密，这对于我来说已经足够。”他不动声色地回答，毫不回避地正视那双红色的眼睛——反正他的确不知道更多的事情了。  
“非常好，西弗勒斯……你依然是我最信任的仆人。”贝拉特里克斯发出一阵不服气的哼声，黑魔王没有理会。“那么……我要你加强霍格沃茨的进出禁制，包括霍格莫德——我想你不会觉得这是我在干预你的决策吧？”  
西弗勒斯躬身行礼，“完全不会，主人。”  
“所以，你怎么想呢？”晚一些的时候，他坐在校长办公室里，邓布利多对他问出了相同的问题，他不禁露出个讽刺的笑容，给出了相同的答案。  
而这一次他没有看错，邓布利多和黑魔王一样露出了瞬间的惊恐。多么有趣，他想，黑魔王和邓布利多都宣称他是他们最信任的人，却共同把各自——或者根本就是同一个秘密瞒着他藏在心底。阿不思·邓布利多的生平和谎言……他不想真正相信那些东西，可是随着这些事一点点浮出水面，宝剑，戒指，格里戈耶维奇，格林德沃……邓布利多到底瞒着他什么东西？他所见到的又是否只是一斑而非全豹？他想起了菲尼亚斯的话，“邓布利多曾经用这把宝剑劈开了一枚戒指”……而戒指……他记起去年的夏天他看到了一个强撑着回到校长室、身负重伤的阿不思，一只手被强大的黑魔法灼伤，而一枚戒指就摆在这张办公桌上，就在他现在左手放着的位置……而更远一点地，这把宝剑曾经杀死过密室里的蛇怪，难道这宝剑会成为消灭黑魔王的利器？格兰芬多之剑，正义和勇气之剑……难道说这就是邓布利多瞒着他的秘密？  
“你在思考，西弗勒斯。”邓布利多警觉地看着他，苍老的脸上每一道褶皱都是秘密。  
“我在思考，阿不思，”他回答，“是否丽塔·斯基特的这本书在带来打击以外，能够提供给波特一些真正有用的信息？”他像邓布利多审视他一样审视着老画像，后者用他从前类似的躲闪目光看回来。  
“但愿如此。”  
“我必须声明的是，邓布利多，即使你有你的计划和分配，我也不可能像一枚真正的棋子一样任凭你摆布，我和棋手一样善于思考。”他继续引导这场谈话。  
邓布利多脸上呈现出一种奇怪的、几乎是怜悯的表情，“我很抱歉，西弗勒斯，但这条路上我们都早已无法回头。”


	6. 第五章：银色的牝鹿

西弗勒斯像以往那样走进礼堂，却意外地发现这里空无一人。他站了一会，想着是不是DA的成员说服了家养小精灵不再供应早餐，直到一个平静的声音在耳边响起。  
“这么早，校长先生。圣诞快乐。”  
他吓了一跳，看到血人巴罗正站在长长的教工席的一头。  
难怪。最近他的睡眠越来越少，昨晚从黑魔王那里回来，再经过跟邓布利多的谈话，他更加无法入睡。天还没亮他便走了出来，而这时候也许学生们还沉浸在昨晚的庆祝里。但这毫无疑问是霍格沃茨最没有节日气息的圣诞节，绝大多数的学生——包括斯莱特林的——都选择了回家，看着那些急切的、解脱般的面孔，西弗勒斯真不知道他们之中有多少个会在假期之后一去不返。他们以为这世界上还有比学校更安全的地方吗？卡罗兄妹前几天就兴奋地告诉他，在送走学生的列车上，卢克伍德带着几个食死徒，还有芬雷尔，抓走了几个学生，其中就包括洛夫古德。他对此并不惊讶：这姑娘是那新三人组当中唯一一个不是出自纯血家族的。  
“圣诞快乐，巴罗。”他回道，冲这城堡里为数不多仍肯对他保持恭敬的存在点点头，转身向城堡门口走去。  
“校长？”巴罗又一次叫道。  
“什么？”他皱眉，打量着这一向沉默寡言的幽灵。  
巴罗同样打量着他。足足过了一分钟后，他才重新开口：“海格在训练他的兄弟，在禁林里。”说完，便不再看他一眼，从墙壁里穿过去，不见了。  
西弗勒斯愣在原地，半晌才吐出一句低不可闻的“谢谢”。  
他走在霍格莫德的主道上，先前的确是打算去禁林的，不过既然海格已经在那里了，也许不去招惹那个大个子和他更大个子的小朋友比较明智。他不是没领略过巨人的威力——黑魔王早在两年前就召回了那些巨人，他甚至可以肯定去年的布罗克代尔桥倒塌事件就是巨人干的，尽管魔法部一直没有找到他们。  
十二月末的室外冷得令人发抖。西弗勒斯有点后悔没有加件斗篷再出来。但他实在不想回到那间办公室去——昨晚被黑魔王召见后跟邓布利多的谈话是他们最各怀鬼胎的一次，他迫切地需要一个人思考。  
三把扫帚的门还关着，虽然隐隐透出的亮光表示罗斯默塔夫人可能已经醒来并准备迎接今天的好生意。对于霍格莫德村的居民来说，既然他们被限制了出行——黑魔王的新命令，他一回来就立即落实的——那么在村子里热闹地庆祝圣诞就是再不能省的了。  
他拐上了另一条小路，站在猪头酒吧的门前犹豫了一会，还是推开了那扇灰尘满满的木门。  
吱嘎作响的开门声在沉寂而冷清的酒吧里显得特别突兀，西弗勒斯朝吧台看去，并没有人。也许阿不福思还没醒，他想着，看见那吧台后面站起一个背对着他的老人，正在把一箱啤酒吃力地摞上架子。  
“过来搭把手，年轻人，如果你肯行行好。”他粗声粗气地开口，连头都没回。  
西弗勒斯挑了挑眉毛。“箱子移动。”他说，魔杖指着那箱子，它听话地自己飘到了架子上。  
“还不错。”阿不福思转过身来，“这么早来喝一杯，嗯？你——”他顿住了，显然是认出了西弗勒斯，有那么一秒钟变得警惕而愤恨，然而下一秒他便换了一副满不在乎的嘴脸。  
“先是那帮子搜捕队和巡逻兵，再是卡罗，后是你，校长先生。”他没忽略阿不福思念得特别重的校长二字。“这次是想要什么？我只是个老头子，先生，你都弄不来的货我根本别想碰到。”  
西弗勒斯看着那双跟阿不思极其相似的蓝眼睛，故作浑浊，可那点犀利没能逃过他的眼睛。  
“黄油啤酒就可以。再来份烤雉鸡。”  
阿不福思愣了一下，很快就笑了。“好啊，坐下稍等。”  
热乎乎的黄油啤酒和烤鸡让他回暖过来，不大的酒吧里只有他和阿不福思两个人。西弗勒斯选择了一张靠近墙面的桌子，墙上钉着几排架子，架子上放着几本破旧的书和一盆干巴巴的花。  
他扫了一眼，忽然被一本书吸引了。  
《诗翁彼豆故事集》。  
他伸手把那书小心翼翼地取了下来，从它的破损程度看，这是本年头不短的书。而且从某些页内的折痕和记号来看，应该属于一个孩子，或者一个有孩子的母亲。那些幼稚的笔画乱七八糟地画在书上，大大干扰了阅读。然而西弗勒斯却格外专注地看了起来，连还剩一半的啤酒都放了下去。  
他小时候同样是听过童话的。他的母亲，艾琳，在托比亚斯不在家或者不喝得烂醉的时候会抱着他讲一些巫师世界里的事儿，在他仅存的记忆当中，印象最深的是那个《男巫的毛心脏》。他翻开这一页，重新读着这熟悉而陌生的童话，回味着母亲当时对自己说的：“所以，西弗勒斯，亲爱的，我们千万不能把我们的心锁起来。”  
他哑然失笑。也许，他应该回到他的地下室去，把那个层层封锁的箱子翻出来，看看自己的心到底长毛了没有。  
收敛心神，他继续翻找着。从《巫师和跳跳埚》一直到《三兄弟的传说》。在邓布利多的遗嘱公布后，他曾经在图书馆完整地读过这本故事集不下十遍，却看不出什么门道。图书馆的版本里附有邓布利多本人亲自为这些故事点评的文字，他也一一看了，依然毫无头绪。手中的这一版明显年头更早一些，没有评注，最后的几页《三兄弟的传说》几乎要被翻烂了。  
“啧，啧，你也喜欢《三兄弟的传说》？”阿不福思的声音打断了他飘渺的思绪。  
“什么？”西弗勒斯困惑地抬头看着他。  
阿不福思指指他手中的书，“那个，是我们小时候的。”他的神色古怪，“你应该读了丽塔·斯基特。”  
西弗勒斯几乎一跃而起。  
“钱。”他扔了几个硬币在桌子上，疾步走出门去。  
回到城堡他直奔图书馆，绕过刚睡醒的平斯夫人，在一排排书架里穿行直到他把那本评注版的故事集拿在手中，回到了校长室。  
“圣诞快乐，西弗勒斯，这么早就出去了？”阿不思跟他打招呼，但他没理。  
“布莱克校长？波特可有什么情况？”  
画像起伏了一会，菲尼亚斯慢腾腾地出现在视野中，揉着眼睛。“没有。格兰杰女孩一直在哭，念着那韦斯莱小子的名字。”  
不意外。西弗勒斯点点头，“谢谢，布莱克校长，继续观察。”  
菲尼亚斯悻悻地翻了他一眼，转身又消失在画布里。  
“圣诞快乐，阿不思。”他这才回答，向校长室里面的套间走去，把那句“你手里拿的是什么？”扔在了背后。  
坐在那张比校长办公室小很多的桌子前，他开始试着理清自己的思路。  
从头开始。他想，每一个细节。  
“拥有征服黑魔头能量的人走近了……出生在一个曾三次击败黑魔头的家庭……生于第七个月月末……黑魔头标记他为其劲敌，但是他拥有黑魔头所不了解的能量……一个必须死在另一个手上，因为两个人不能都活着，只有一个生存下来……那个拥有征服黑魔头能量的人将于第七个月结束时出生......”  
这是他的原罪。是他犯下的最大的错误。然而这究竟是一种巧合，还是注定？  
“黑魔王还会回来，到那时候，哈利·波特将会面临可怕的危险。”  
这是他留下来的理由。是的，他不相信黑魔王真的走了，事实也证明的确是这样。他靠着那古老的黑魔法，父亲的骨，仆人的肉，仇敌的血……哈利·波特的血，莉莉的血。邓布利多说过那种古老的魔法，存在于血液，存在于亲人……  
“我……我做了傻事。诱惑太大了……”“什么诱惑？”邓布利多没有回答。那只马奥罗的戒指放在桌子上。  
他再没见过那只戒指，它有着强大的黑魔法，西弗勒斯谨慎地检查过它。他问过邓布利多，不论是画像还是活人，戒指去了哪里，可他都没得到确切的回答。  
他扬起眉毛，用讽刺的口吻问道：“你打算让他把你杀死？”“当然不是。必须由你杀死我。”  
必须。他必须解救德拉科·马尔福的灵魂，必须取得黑魔王最后的信任，是的。可这就是所有的原因吗？  
“伏地魔的灵魂如此残缺不全，它受不了接近哈利那样的灵魂，就像舌头粘在冰冻的钢上，皮肉接触火焰——”“灵魂？我们谈的是思想！”“在哈利和伏地魔的问题上，这两者是一回事。”  
他一直怀疑着为什么黑魔王能够连接到波特的思想，那个古老的魔咒，深不可测的魔法，虚无缥缈的预言都无法完整地解释这一切。在波特和黑魔王之间，灵魂和思想的同一，那么多诡异的相似之处，波特的蛇老腔……  
而直到那晚他才了解真相。  
“到了某个时候，伏地魔似乎会为他那条大蛇的生命担心。”“为纳吉尼担心？”“不错。如果到了某个时候，伏地魔不再派那条大蛇去执行命令，而是让它守在身边，用魔法把它保护起来，到了那时，我想就可以告诉哈利了。”“告诉他什么？”“告诉他，在伏地魔试图杀死他的那天夜里，当莉莉用自己的生命挡在他们之间时，那个杀戮咒反弹到伏地魔身上，伏地魔灵魂的一个碎片被炸飞了，附着在坍塌的房子里惟一活着的灵魂上。伏地魔的一部分活在哈利体内，使哈利有了与蛇对话的能力，并可以连接伏地魔的思想，这一直令他百思不得其解。只要那个没被伏地魔发现的灵魂碎片还依附在哈利身上，受到哈利的保护，伏地魔就不可能死。”“那么那男孩……那男孩必须死去？”“而且必须由伏地魔亲自动手，西弗勒斯。那是非常重要的。”“你让他活着，只是为了他能在适当的时候赴死？”  
他当时太震惊了，以至于一直没有意识到这番谈话疑点重重。首先，纳吉尼究竟是怎么回事？黑魔王为什么会为这条蛇担心？而为什么只有到那时，他才能够告诉波特他注定的宿命？他知道黑魔王非常喜欢这条蛇，派她出去执行任务，打探消息，而这蛇也非常听话和聪明，总是能够理解黑魔王的心意。他们用蛇老腔交流，当然了。西弗勒斯想，可这不能解释为什么纳吉尼和波特的命运休戚相关。  
而戈德里克山谷那个可怕的晚上……那个结束了一切又开始的晚上……黑魔王的一片灵魂附着在波特身上，梅林，这就解释了波特和黑魔王相通的思想，还有波特天赋异禀的能力，以及孪生芯的魔杖……魔杖选择巫师，奥利凡德的名句。并非是波特和黑魔王都选择了相似的魔杖，而是那魔杖选择了相似的两个巫师。他们相似……是因为那魔杖在波特体内察觉到了黑魔王的痕迹吗？  
思路又乱了，他能感到真相在那迷雾底下，他几乎能够触摸到它，然而他伸出手去，却遇到了无形的阻隔。是什么……真相是什么……线索如此繁多，而他却没法把他们一一拼装起来。  
思考，西弗勒斯。他对自己说，狠狠地揪着自己的头发，闭上眼睛。  
思考。  
邓布利多瞒着他一些事情。而这些事情是他想让波特知道而去完成的。  
显而易见的就有一个：格兰芬多的宝剑。据西弗勒斯了解，这宝剑由妖精铸就，其上有很多巫师都不十分了解的魔法，并且千百年来只对勇敢的格兰芬多呈现。曾属于戈德里克·格兰芬多本人，在可溯历史上，它曾经刺杀过——  
不，不是这个思路。西弗勒斯打断了自己的考据，这也许是一个他这样的巫师能够想到和查找到的，可绝不是波特这种人能够想的。他试着把自己当做波特——这个念头让他条件反射地骂了一句——强迫自己想象波特会如何看待这把宝剑。  
二年级，波特用对邓布利多的忠诚和勇气得到了它，并且杀死了密室里的蛇怪。西弗勒斯亲自为那巨大的尸体检查过，它直直地刺入了那蛇怪的毒液腺囊。然而它并没有像巫师制造的物体一般被毒液腐蚀。当然了，妖精制作的银器有着吸收强大魔法物质的特性，甚至都不需要擦拭。  
邓布利多在遗嘱里写道，将格兰芬多之剑赠予哈利波特，但他明明知道他不能馈赠这把宝剑。显然他只是要传达给波特一个信息：这把宝剑是他将会需要的。  
六年级开学前，邓布利多用这宝剑劈开了一枚充满黑魔法的戒指。而这个消息在不久之前被菲尼亚斯告诉了波特。当邓布利多知道菲尼亚斯这样做的时候，他十分鼓舞，并且告诉了自己，“波特走在正确的路上”。  
所以……西弗勒斯一点点试图理顺这些思路，所以波特会需要这把剑。格兰芬多之剑，对抗斯莱特林的继承人，听起来很好，可是这种普通思路连魔法部都想得到，真的是邓布利多费尽心思想要传达出去的信息吗？  
费尽心思才能传达出去的信息……西弗勒斯继续思考着，不要停留在表象上。  
格兰芬多之剑说到底也不过是一把妖精制作的银器而已。除了能够吸收强大的魔法物质，其实毫无其他特长——  
等等，吸收强大的魔法物质？！  
西弗勒斯跳了起来，为自己的思路而惊喘不已。  
那把剑浸透了蛇怪的毒液！是这毒液而不是坚固的宝剑本身，才能劈开和摧毁如此布满黑魔法的那枚戒指！  
思路一旦打开，西弗勒斯发现自己能够解释得通很多东西。他大步地在卧室里走，思考着对他来说全新的领域——一个操盘手的领域。  
看来这个思路是对的，从邓布利多不肯告诉自己的信息入手。他踱着步，从宝剑很自然地过渡到了那枚戒指上。那是一种自己不曾领略过的黑魔法，强大，邪恶，而且顽固。它吞噬了邓布利多的生命，却被蛇怪的毒液摧毁……强大的黑魔法……  
他突然记起了什么，飞扑到桌前，手忙脚乱地重新翻开《诗翁彼豆故事集》，哗啦啦地翻着那脆弱的书页，终于停在了他最熟悉的那一章的末尾。  
邓布利多评《男巫的毛心脏》：……许多作家都注意到，这种行为跟制造魂器有类似之处。尽管彼豆的男主角并不追求逃避死亡，但是他分隔了显然不应该分隔的东西……  
“梅林的胡子。”他喃喃地说道，无力地跌倒在椅背上，目瞪口呆地盯着那个邪恶的词语。  
那还是他六年级的时候，17岁的西弗勒斯攥着一张惟妙惟肖地伪造的教师签名站在平斯夫人面前。  
“《尖端黑魔法揭秘》？”她怀疑地重复了一遍，上上下下地打量着面前瘦高的男孩，男孩沉着地回望她。  
“不，这本书连同这个架子上的其他同类书籍已经被邓布利多校长拿走了。”  
“什么？”年轻的西弗勒斯显得很惊愕，脱口而出，“为什么？”  
“可能他认为这些书籍不适合学生阅读。”平斯夫人不耐烦地回答他，挥挥手叫他走开。  
魂器。波特在寻找魂器。  
许多零碎的线索开始自动地拼接起来，那本日记，那枚戒指，那把宝剑，还有——天哪，聪明过头的纳吉尼，“当他不再派那条大蛇去执行命令，而是让它守在身边，用魔法把它保护起来，到了那时，我想就可以告诉哈利了。”那是最后一个魂器，黑魔王带在身边的魂器。他忽然又记起了黑魔王在早年的时候骄傲而神秘地对食死徒们宣称“我，在长生的路上走得比谁都远。”他终于意识到这条路是由多个魂器铺就的。  
他感到一阵反胃，这才意识到已经接近傍晚而他除了早饭什么也没吃。  
“闪闪。”他叫道。  
啪的一声，小精灵闪闪出现在他面前。“斯内普校长。”她尖声尖气地应答。  
“麻烦送份晚餐过来，直接送到这里就好。”  
小精灵消失了，三分钟后又回来，手里举着一个大大的托盘。“您的晚餐，校长！”  
“谢谢。”他说，可是小精灵已经消失了，显然是不愿意在自己面前多停留一分钟。  
他没空理会一个小精灵的冷落，只是一边往嘴里塞着食物一边继续试图理清思绪。这么说波特很可能早就被邓布利多告知他将面对的是拥有好几个魂器的黑魔王，而只有当他消灭了所有魂器之后，他才有可能真正杀死他，永远终结这一噩梦。  
那么第一个问题就是，还有多少魂器要被消灭？他已知的是那枚戒指，还有日记，是的，那日记还收藏在他办公桌最里层的抽屉里，上面被毒牙戳开的洞口触目惊心。还有纳吉尼，如果自己没推测错的话。  
还有哪些？现在他能够解释去年一整年里邓布利多离开学校都是去做什么了，他非常可能就是去寻找这些魂器的下落。而现在这个任务落到波特头上，还有那两个同伴。梅林在上，这几乎是不可能完成的任务！它们可能是任何东西，在任何地方，被他们连想都不敢想的黑魔法保护着！邓布利多的这一招棋下得太冒险了，万一波特在途中遭遇了不测——  
不，不对。波特的不测并不是重点。那老头不是早就把波特的死安排在计划列表之内了吗？最后的最后，当所有的魂器都被消灭，黑魔王只剩下自己和波特身上两片残破不堪的灵魂；当波特被黑魔王亲自杀死，当黑魔王只剩下一片体内的灵魂，比普通人还要不如……  
那时候他依然是一个法力高强的巫师，可是他不是不可以被杀死。  
这念头让西弗勒斯第一次有点雀跃，天知道！他是多么想拿起魔杖面对他的旧主子！告诉他他真正的忠诚在哪里，他这么多年到底干了些什么，哪怕最后被杀死也没关系。他相信像米勒娃，弗利维这样技艺高超的巫师联合起来，总能打败一个没有了魂器的黑魔王。  
可是这点欣喜转瞬即逝，西弗勒斯喝了口南瓜汁，恢复了平静的心绪。打败黑魔王谈何容易？如果真的那么简单，为什么邓布利多不亲自上阵？如果真的可以，为什么他不教给自己更多的魔法技艺？  
波特打败过黑魔王。可那难道不全是运气吗？他的母亲，他的朋友，他的魔杖——  
魔杖。奥利凡德被黑魔王抓住后，听说被严刑拷打，折磨得不成人形。黑魔王几次独自离开英格兰，远走异国，回来却只字不提，随后传来消息，德国魔杖匠人格里戈维奇旧址发生谋杀案……  
黑魔王在找能够抵抗波特的魔杖的方法。  
他能感到真相的进一步迫近。他心跳着，疯狂地思考着，到底——到底——？  
“西弗勒斯？西弗勒斯？”  
他出声地骂了一句，收起那本故事集，开门走下楼去。  
“我还以为你打算把自己饿死在屋子里呢。”邓布利多毫不掩饰地打量他。  
“不劳费心。”他不动声色地回答。  
“啊，那就好，西弗勒斯，一整天的思考可得出了什么结论？”  
他静静地看着老画像。“没有。我想我有理由选择在圣诞节不见我不想见的人。”  
邓布利多笑了，打消了疑虑。“呵呵，别那么武断，我的孩子，人们有时候并不清楚自己真正想要的是什么。”  
西弗勒斯听着他的打趣，忽然感到无比地疲惫。  
没有信任。没有希望。没有理由。他自始自终都被蒙在鼓里，将看着莉莉，莉莉的儿子和自己都倒在这条路上，成为殉葬品，无一幸存。那么，他为什么还要战斗下去？  
“如果你没有别的事情，阿不思，我想上楼睡一下。我两天几乎没合眼。”说完，他便拖着消耗过度的体力和被打断的思绪，摔在了床上。  
这一觉并没有睡到太久，快两点钟的时候他猛地醒来，直挺挺地坐在床上，一时间不明就里地盯着窗外漆黑的夜色。好一会他才反应过来，看看时间，并不打算继续睡，穿上外衣下楼。  
校长办公室静悄悄的，没有情报讨论的夜晚画像们总是静静地瞌睡着，偶尔阿芒多.迪佩特会说几句梦话，打上一会鼾。  
西弗勒斯没有开灯，而是点亮了魔杖尖站在书柜前搜寻着。他猜想邓布利多既然把那些关于魂器的书籍从图书馆拿走了，而他自己又需要研究它，那么他就很可能在这间办公室里保留这些书籍。如果能够——  
“你在找什么？”  
西弗勒斯一下子转身，魔杖高高举起，照亮了邓布利多画像上警觉而询问的目光。  
“你在找什么，西弗勒斯？”阿不思又重复了一遍。  
“没什么。”他垂下目光，“睡不着。”  
邓布利多的脸色缓和了。“你太累了，我的孩子。过来坐一会，也许让小精灵为你拿一杯牛奶？”  
“不必。”  
沉默了一会后，西弗勒斯开口了。“阿不思，你觉得波特还有多少时间？”  
“你说什么？”邓布利多惊讶地问道。  
“他离赴死还有多长时间？”西弗勒斯点亮了房间里的灯，周围被吵醒的画像不满地嘟哝着，灯光照亮了那张苍老的脸。他看到那脸上闪过一丝比任何时候都明显的惊恐，心中一片寂静。“你对我说过，那男孩必须由黑魔王亲自杀死，那何不由我们把他抓住，送到黑魔王面前？”  
邓布利多生气地瞪着他。“我以为我告诉过你了，西弗勒斯，必须要等到确切的时候——”  
“直到黑魔王开始为纳吉尼的生命担心？”西弗勒斯引述道，“可你没告诉我为什么。”  
邓布利多平静下来。“我没法把秘密放在同一个篮子里，西弗勒斯，我一定要请你谅解。”  
可是你的篮子都会自己思考，我一定要请你谅解。他在心中反讥道。他不知道自己为什么不直接质问他，宣布自己猜出了魂器的事情，邓布利多当然明白像他这样技艺超高的大脑封闭术师，是能够把秘密瞒住黑魔王的，更何况黑魔王是如此自信，并不怀疑任何一个食死徒能够知晓他的秘密。  
既然如此，邓布利多，为什么你仍然不让我知道。  
很显然，西弗勒斯推论着，你仍然有秘密。  
“西弗勒斯？”见他良久没有回答，邓布利多试探地叫道，“你在思考。”  
他缓缓站起来。“阿不思，你说，她会原谅我么？”  
沉默。老校长深深地看了他一眼，开口道，“我希望她会，西弗勒斯。”  
“那，”他继续问道，“她会愿意自己牺牲性命保护的儿子就这么赴死么？”  
邓布利多的眼中是复杂的神色，三分无奈，三分愧疚，三分自责，还有一分难以描述的光亮。“她会愿意看到自己的儿子有值得为之战斗的东西。”  
想了想，他又补充道，“也会愿意看到你也是，西弗勒斯。”  
忽然另一阵窸窸窣窣的响动，西弗勒斯皱了皱眉。  
“校长！”菲尼亚斯冲了进来，气喘吁吁，“他们在迪安森林里扎营！那个泥巴种——”  
这个词刺痛了他，他本能地喊出来，“不许说那个词！”  
菲尼亚斯噎了一下，“——那个姓格兰杰的女孩打开包时说了地名，我听见了！”  
“好，好极了！”邓布利多大喊，“快，西弗勒斯，拿上那把宝剑！别忘了必须在有需要和有勇气的条件下才能拿到它——千万别让他知道是你拿去的！万一伏地魔读取哈利的思想，看到你在帮他——”  
“我知道。”西弗勒斯简单地说。他的心又在狂跳，等了这么久，他终于有了波特的消息，他们活着，他甚至可以亲眼见证，可以为他们送去一样至关重要的武器。他从邓布利多的画像后面拿出了格兰芬多的宝剑。  
“你还是不肯告诉我为什么把宝剑交给波特这么重要，是吗？”他又问了一遍，把一件旅行斗篷披在长袍外面。  
“是的，确实如此，”邓布利多说，“他会知道拿它派什么用场。西弗勒斯，千万小心，乔治·韦斯莱发生意外之后，他们对你的出现不会表示友好——”  
西弗勒斯在门边转过身，无声地回视他。现在我也知道了。  
“不用担心，邓布利多，”他冷冷地说，“我自有安排。”  
迪安森林。  
西弗勒斯裹紧了他的斗篷，森林里的湿气不断地侵袭着他的衣料和皮靴，一种林子里特有的湿泥土味儿，腐败的植被和动物的气息混杂着冲进鼻孔。脚下的积雪化了一半，另一半在他踩上去的时候咯吱咯吱地响，跟其他处在林子里的生物发出的声响混在一起。  
太暗了，西弗勒斯几乎什么都看不见，然而他不敢点亮魔杖暴露自己的所在。黑暗遮住了视觉，却使得听觉更加敏锐，他能够清楚地分辨出动物踩在雪上的碎响，鸟儿扑动翅膀的窸窣。  
但是问题是，波特在哪儿？  
他应该庆幸波特懂得一些基础防护咒语——也许是格兰杰懂，这样起码能够在隐蔽自己方面做得不错。然而眼下他却暗自希望那男孩能够把自己的处所暴露在他面前，至少这样他就可以把宝剑送过去了。  
耳畔传来另一阵不同的响声，西弗勒斯警惕地握紧了魔杖——是脚步声，人类的脚步声。听频率和响度是个年轻男子，带着微微的喘息声逐渐向他的所在靠近。他微微举起了魔杖，那声音又近了一些……  
“活见鬼！”西弗勒斯听见那人的喘气，异常地熟悉。  
韦斯莱。  
他放心下来，看来至少他找的地方没错。那么接下来就是——  
他四下打量一番，尽管仍然漆黑一片，他还是看到了一片树丛之间嵌着一汪小湖。湖水结了冰，微微泛着银色的月光，如同一只睁圆的眼。  
他小心地踏上冰面，冰很厚实，完全承受得住他的重量。他抽出魔杖，用了一个无声的粉碎咒，在冰面上挖了一个圆洞，把宝剑扔了下去又修复，没忘了加上反召唤咒。格兰芬多的勇气，他不无恶意地想，在寒冬季节往一个可能布满黑魔法的冰窟里跳的确不算什么勇气，但这是他此时能找到最可行的做法。  
他盯着湖面看了一会，那个小小的圆洞慢慢地重新结冰了，看不出任何痕迹。整个湖面安静如初，如同一只睁圆的眼。  
它看着他。  
你看我做什么？他盯着它，无声地询问。  
它不回答，只是温柔地继续看着他。  
你认识我？他更奇怪了，不仅奇怪它似乎有生命，而且奇怪自己竟然傻乎乎地杵在这儿试图跟它进行交流。  
是的。它并未出声，但眼中的笑意回答了一切。  
西弗勒斯从未在除了阿不思的其他人面前展示过他的守护神，事实上他们根本没问过他。凤凰社靠着守护神来进行紧急联络，他只用过一次，就是营救小天狼星的那一次。然而重大的变故之后无人有闲心询问那只守护神是谁的，长得什么样子，他对此万分庆幸。  
然而此刻……他举起魔杖。  
“呼神护卫。”他说。  
没有反应。他惊讶地看着手中光秃秃的魔杖，半张着嘴巴。他明明半年前还召唤过他的守护神，就在邓布利多面前，那只银色的生灵和记忆中的一样鲜活，一样轻盈。他明明想的是同一张脸，就在蜘蛛尾巷另一头的小公园里，秋千上飞扬的女孩，火红的长发一甩一甩，她一松手，冲着天空就飞起来，然后翻着筋斗落到地面上，一回头，冲他粲然一笑。  
“你来啦，西弗！”  
是的，我来了。他低喃，走上前去，然而那女孩却和公园一起消失了。  
只剩下那只睁圆的眼。  
你认识我，但我错认了你？他试探地问它。  
它眨眨眼，鼓励地微笑。  
你不是她……他失落地想，那你还能是谁？  
我是你值得为之战斗的东西。  
西弗勒斯颤抖着，在黑暗中他握紧了手中的魔杖，如同握紧了他维系生命的理由。  
“呼神护卫！”  
有什么东西从他体内涌出了，他清楚地感受到那流向指尖的温热，感受到它流向魔杖的震颤。它喷薄而出，形成巨大的光和热，在斑驳的树影之间伸展，蔓延，直到形成他所熟悉的形态。他热泪盈眶地看着它，觉得那就是他的生命，他的灵魂，他看着它轻盈地绕过他，站在那泛着银光的冰湖之上。  
我是你值得为之战斗的东西。  
他小心地伸出手去，几乎不敢呼吸，他是如此紧盯着它仿佛害怕下一秒就会消失不见。它甩甩耳朵，踏着灵巧的步子向他走来，它看着他，用两只睁圆的眼。  
我知道。我去了。  
他点点头，目送着它穿过一棵棵树影而走向远处，他知道它会去找到波特，把他带来这能够帮助他的地方。


	7. 第六章：死亡圣器

那一晚回到霍格沃茨后，西弗勒斯就病了。召唤那守护神仿佛用尽了他所有的抵抗力。他本不是个生病的人，更何况他没资格生病。生病对他来说是一种奢侈，记得小时候，只有当他躺在床上，冒着冷汗，身体不断发热的时候，托比亚斯才会勉强撇撇嘴，拎着酒瓶摔门走开，而艾琳会轻声哄着他，为他拿来热乎乎的毛巾，而且，如果他足够幸运，可以得到一个晚安故事。  
而此时西弗勒斯不耐烦地吞了一剂强效的感冒药水，魔药顺着食道咽下，灼烧着他内里的每一寸，他感到一股股的热气从两只耳朵里冒出来，发出嗤嗤的声响。他忍了一会便站起来，突如其来的眩晕使得他差点又摔回椅子里去，西弗勒斯赶忙扶了一把，稳住了自己。  
“啊，西弗勒斯，你的脸色还是不好。”邓布利多关切地注视着他，“你还在病着，是不是？”  
“我没事。”他简略地应道，从衣架上把斗篷拿下来披好。  
“不，西弗勒斯，你是个魔药大师，你不会认不出这种症状，好几天了，你需要休息，你——”  
他开门走了出去。  
霍格沃茨礼堂里三三两两地分布着几个早早下来吃饭的学生，大部分是斯莱特林的。其他学院的人，西弗勒斯苦笑一声，一到假期便迫不及待地远离了他的掌控范围。他像平常一样走向教工席自己的位置，一路路过波莫纳，波皮，霍拉斯和米勒娃，最后是阿米库斯。  
“好久不见，斯内普校长。”阿米库斯大大咧咧地跟他打招呼，只在称呼上按照西弗勒斯的要求对他保持基本的礼貌。“圣诞快乐，嗯？”他转过头来打量西弗勒斯，“这几天似乎不那么清闲啊，老兄，有什么肥差，给咱分点油水呗？”  
米勒娃清晰地嗤了一声，他露出个圆滑的笑容。“既然这些差事找到了我而不是你，阿米库斯，那么我想它们已经清楚地知道你没能力办得成才如此决定的。”  
米勒娃轻轻把她的勺子敲在了粥碗里。  
“校长，”她以一种很礼貌的语气开口道，“有一些学生家长写信给我，告诉我他们的孩子并没能按时回到家中过圣诞节。”  
这是一个质问。西弗勒斯不慌不忙地喝完了一口咖啡，才慢条斯理地回答：“是么？也许他们去了什么更需要他们的地方。”  
米勒娃的嘴唇抿成了一条细线。“那么，校长可知道是什么地方？”  
他大惊小怪地转头看她，“当然不，米勒娃。”  
阿米库斯爆出一声讽刺的大笑，米勒娃脸上涌出淡淡的红色。“很感谢您，校长先生。”她几乎没动嘴唇地咬出几个字。  
西弗勒斯不着痕迹地眯了眯酸胀的双眼，把一句“不用客气”吞回了肚子。  
圣诞假期还没有过完，西弗勒斯庆幸自己是在假期才生病。不然，他打一个喷嚏的功夫，就有可能错过从卡罗兄妹手下解救出一个学生的机会。他心里嘲笑自己：从什么时候开始，他学会关心莉莉的儿子之外的人了？而又是从什么时候开始，他接过了邓布利多手中的接力棒，承担下了守护这座学校的责任？他是真的只是为了兑现邓布利多的诺言才守在这里的吗？  
回到校长办公室里，菲尼亚斯照例用一句“没有消息”应付了他。西弗勒斯坐了下来，感冒药剂是他自己配的，庞弗雷夫人如今已经视他为仇人，虽然她不敢公然违抗他的命令，但西弗勒斯也不愿意为一剂感冒药水去面对她憎恨的眼神——每天他看着镜子中的自己，就已经足够了。  
他读起了几份报纸。《预言家日报》已经完全被新的魔法部掌控，乌姆里奇那女人穿着她的粉色毛衣，在黑白的纸业上恶心地冲着镜头微笑，旁边的硕大标题是“魔法部加强对非巫师物种的管理限制”。下一版是辛克尼斯道貌岸然地对着群众发表演讲，他的助手珀西·韦斯莱毕恭毕敬地站在身后。珀西·韦斯莱，他皱了皱眉，很难想象一个韦斯莱依然呆在魔法部，而且在一个中了夺魂咒的部长手下工作。亚瑟和莫丽难道没想办法做点什么？  
《唱唱反调》是唯一一本到现在还依旧刊登真实信息的刊物。而这也是卢娜·洛夫古德在回家的火车上被抓走的原因。上一次食死徒的例会后他听特拉弗斯和赛尔温说过，他们把这姑娘扔进了马尔福庄园的地牢里——倒不是这小丫头有多么多么重要，黑魔王远没有西弗勒斯那样重视霍格沃茨的新三人组——而是特拉弗斯觉得幻影移形去阿兹卡班太远，天气还太冷。他无奈地吸了吸鼻子，不知道米勒娃如果听到这个理由让她的学生免于摄魂怪的亲吻，是会庆幸还是鄙夷。  
不过这一期——西弗勒斯翻开了杂志，映入眼帘的跟其他报刊一样，是波特的头条通缉令。想来在老洛夫古德心里，保住女儿还是比支持波特重要得多。  
时间悄无声息地一点点过去，西弗勒斯放下了所有的报刊杂志，喝下了那剂冷掉的感冒药水。他靠向椅背，寻求着一个更适合思考的姿势。如果没有意外，波特应该已经拿到了格兰芬多的宝剑，他会明白它的作用吧？他们现在消灭了几个魂器了？想到那个邪恶的词语，西弗勒斯依然有些惶恐，而这惶恐之中还掺杂着几分敬畏：黑魔王在某些方面还是相当有建设的，如果抛开善恶观念等无关紧要的约束，多个魂器难道不是可以跟魔法石并驾齐驱的伟大探索吗？黑魔王勇敢地踏进了至今无人涉足的未知领域，难道不是一种卓越的、具有牺牲意义的尝试？他回想起早些年，在第一次巫师战争时期，黑魔王为了探求不借助魔法物品的飞翔而不惜改变自己的身体结构，活脱脱地从一个英俊帅气的男人变成了一副人不人鬼不鬼的模样。而西弗勒斯也正是在这个时期，凭借他在魔药领域的天分和对黑魔法同样一往无前的探求欲得到了黑魔王的赏识，有那么一段日子，黑魔王甚至与他整天呆在那间配备一流的魔药炼制间里，探讨着魔药改变人体结构的操作方法，为一个细小的变量而争论不休……  
可是后来……后来。西弗勒斯不愿去想他是怎样残忍地撕碎他最后的梦，最后的一点希望，以及随后才恍然悟到黑魔王其实会对所有人都这般无情。西弗勒斯也毅然决然地背叛了他，投奔向了邓布利多。  
然而邓布利多与黑魔王是一样的，他一样把所有人都当做棋子，他提供庇护与培养不过是因为棋子们可以为他伟大的利益所驱动。他不会考虑这些“棋子”的感受，不会，他不会想到波特是个无辜的孩子，不应该一出生便背负那些该死的希望，一路背着它们奔赴死亡才得以卸下；他不会想到他，西弗勒斯，或许罪孽深重，却不该被他视作一个可以进一步摧毁也无关紧要的灵魂；更不会想到那些曾经信任他的人——他的学生们，凤凰社的社员们，“只要信任邓布利多吧，其他的不要多想，也不要多问”！黑魔王扼杀信徒的生命，而邓布利多，他扼杀信徒的信仰。  
像是感应到他的腹诽一般，背后的画像静静地开口了：“西弗勒斯，圣诞夜之后，我们一直都没有好好谈一谈。”  
“我记得我告诉过你，波特已经拿到了宝剑。”  
“你就没什么要问我，或者同我讨论的？”  
他转过椅子面对他。“问？那好，请问我的哪一个有建设性的问题得到了你确切的答案？讨论？那好，你是打算同我讨论宝剑的用途，还是讨论波特的下一个目标藏身何处？”  
邓布利多目光一闪。“下一个目标？西弗勒斯，我不明白你的意思。”  
他心中好笑。这个老狐狸甚至还想从他嘴里反挖出情报呢。“你要他得到宝剑，邓布利多，显然是希望他拿它做点什么。”  
邓布利多沉吟了一下，“的确，但哈利究竟要去哪里，我也不清楚。”  
他直接哼了出来，“那么讨论结束。”  
猫头鹰拍打着翅膀，扑簌簌地落在西弗勒斯的办公桌上，抖下了几片碎羽毛。它伸出一只脚，脚上绑着的优质羊皮纸卷上印着烫金的马尔福家族纹章。  
“亲爱的西弗勒斯，  
这是个私人邀请。我们很久没像老朋友一样聚一聚，聊聊天，喝一杯，而圣诞假期是个再好不过的时机。我们共同的、值得尊敬的主人愿意在假期里为我和我的家人们留出一点团聚的时间，对此我们都无比感激。  
西茜和德拉科也很期待与你共进晚餐。  
卢修斯”  
西弗勒斯把信放了回去。黑魔王又不在庄园？霍格沃茨的消息是如此封闭，他只能从一些只言片语分析黑魔王的动向。卢修斯毕竟在庄园里，能知道更多的事。  
他又读了一遍信。卢修斯的言辞虽然依旧保持着马尔福庄园主人的高贵和持重，却已经隐隐透出了一股卑微的味道。眼下他，西弗勒斯，是比卢修斯更加受到重用的核心人物，而卢修斯则只是个提供（或说是被掠夺了）一座庄园充当总部而已。黑魔王不再派他出去参与任何有意义的行动，就连他的魔杖，也是在黑魔王抓了奥利凡德先生关在庄园地牢里，卢修斯偷偷逼迫他为自己做的。  
然而卢修斯并未失去野心，从未失去。马尔福家族真正从微弱的一脉血统中传承下来的宝贵东西只有一样，就是野心，延续家族的野心。不论是黑魔王得势的第一次巫师战争时期，还是魔法部围剿食死徒的战后敏感时期，或是黑魔王回归后清理叛徒的艰险时期，卢修斯都坚忍不拔——也可以说是狼狈不堪地——挺了过来。西弗勒斯对他唯一存留的敬意也在这里：他的信仰无人能摧毁，无人能左右，牢牢扎根在自己身上。  
西弗勒斯揉了揉困乏的眼睛，扫了一眼时间：上午10点。他的感冒药水做得浓了一些，效果立竿见影，但副作用是会让他产生强烈的困倦感。他起身朝楼上的卧室走去。  
和衣躺在床上，西弗勒斯反而难以入睡。关于魂器的思索再一次盘旋在他的脑海里，他停不下来。还有多少魂器？它们都被藏在哪里？邓布利多知道多少？波特又知道多少？他为他送去了消灭魂器的方法，他真的找得到魂器的藏身之处吗？  
他想过学校里的什么地方。这是他第一个冒出来的念头。随之而来的具体地点当然就是密室——那几乎是黑魔王天然的庇护所。可惜那里是他无法去到的地方，他打不开那个需要蛇佬腔的开关。黑魔王如果真的会在霍格沃茨这样的地方藏那么重要的东西，肯定要在邓布利多无法触及的地方。而邓布利多几乎对城堡的秘密了如指掌，甚至比那个拿着地图的波特还要了解。除了密室，他想不出还有什么地方能够入得了黑魔王的法眼。  
已经消灭的魂器有那个戒指——日记在被魔法部交给一帮老学究钻研一番后送回了他的抽屉里，不过话说回来，邓布利多把那枚戒指放到哪儿去了？他不知道戒指是邓布利多从哪里找到的，但他知道日记以前是卢修斯保管的，也是他一时犯了蠢，才把黑魔王交给他的这件最宝贵的东西当做陷害亚瑟·韦斯莱的一个工具。西弗勒斯甚至怀疑这才是黑魔王摒弃了卢修斯作为左膀右臂的原因——他间接造成了黑魔王一部分灵魂的灭亡！不过话说回来……黑魔王能够交给卢修斯的东西，会不会也交给其他食死徒？多洛霍夫，贝拉特里克斯，特拉弗斯，小巴蒂，雷古勒斯？  
如果他们也同样保管了黑魔王的一片灵魂——当然黑魔王只会告诉他们这是他的一件很有价值的东西——他们会把它放在哪儿呢？他把自己想象成贝拉那个狂热的女人，热泪盈眶地把那看似不起眼的小东西放进自家古老的金库……  
对呀，金库。西弗勒斯心里一动：没有什么地方比古灵阁更安全了，也许除了霍格沃茨，而莱斯特兰奇家族的古老金库更是重重设防。古灵阁现在已经由巫师管辖，那些拥有异种魔法的小妖精个个愤愤不平又毫无办法……他不是没有机会潜进去摸索一番的，不是吗？  
他挑了个不引人注目的星期三，易了容去到了古灵阁，化名为托兰特·尤比，声称要去自己的金库。那妖精中了他无声施出的夺魂咒，同意带他进到莱斯特兰奇的金库里，他欣喜若狂却又小心谨慎地在那一大堆加隆中间查找着，不时感应到一股股隐隐的古老魔法保护……近了，他能感觉到，近了，那东西似乎在呼唤着他。  
“西弗勒斯……西弗勒斯……”  
他靠得更近，在魔杖发出的幽微银亮光芒中仔细寻找着。  
“西弗勒斯！”  
他猛地醒了过来，愣了一秒钟后便翻身而起，几乎连滚带爬地跳下楼梯来到楼下的画像面前。  
“有波特的消息，菲尼亚斯？”他急切地问，头还在一跳一跳地疼。  
菲尼亚斯眨了眨眼，“如果我吵醒了您，校长先生，请千万原谅我的莽撞。”他的调子里歉意全无。  
“你到底听到了什么，布莱克校长，请务必马上告诉我！”他几乎按捺不住了。  
“哦，没什么大不了的，我想他们大概是要去解救没能回家过圣诞的洛夫古德小姐，年轻人都很喜欢扮演英雄——”  
他妈的，他们千万不要去马尔福庄园或者阿兹卡班！西弗勒斯暗自骂了一声，举起魔杖召来斗篷。“你听到的原话是什么？”保险起见，他追问了一句。  
“我想是格兰杰打开手包的时候疏忽了，我听到她说‘洛夫古德先生想见的是你，哈利，你最好把隐形衣脱掉。’”菲尼亚斯没再敷衍，直接答道。  
他松了口气，可随即又悬了起来。“阿不思？”他冲旁边的画像问道，“洛夫古德的家在哪？”  
邓布利多眨了眨眼，“跟韦斯莱家住得不远，如果我没记错的话，在奥特里-圣卡奇波尔村庄附近。”  
他转身出了门。  
从学校内部已经无法幻影移形了，就连校长室也不可以。门钥匙也不行。就在圣诞夜，黑魔王特地要求自己严格把守学校，增设更多的禁制，不仅学校范围内无法幻影移形和显形，过了10点钟，就连在霍格莫德移形都被禁止了。禁宵令由阿米库斯亲自起草，用专横跋扈的语气宣布霍格莫德村子里的人们在晚上10点之后不许再出村子。这当然引起了一大堆反对的意见，而提出意见的人们都毫无例外地受到了不同程度的惩罚。阿米库斯盯上那个三把扫帚的漂亮单身女老板罗斯默塔夫人已经有一阵子了，总是想要找借口去喝一杯。西弗勒斯冷冷一笑，这就是霍格沃茨现任黑魔法防御术教授，卡罗先生。  
等他终于幻影移形到了陋居附近，那个叫奥特里-圣卡奇波尔的村庄，时间已经过去了近一刻钟。他呼哧呼哧地喘着气，四处张望着寻找符合洛夫古德风格的村舍。几次幻影移形后，他终于看见了，一个像是黑色圆柱体的建筑矗立在山顶，蓝天白云慵懒地为它做着映衬。  
而同时，他也看见了，在空旷的天空里，一道黑烟出现在视野的尽头……  
他太熟悉这是什么了：西弗勒斯本能地为自己施了一个幻身咒，他刚一隐形，就听见一声巨大的爆裂轰鸣，洛夫古德的房子被炸得塌了半边，两个骑着扫帚戴着兜帽的食死徒停在房子外，正骂骂咧咧地往那堆断砖碎瓦走去。  
“我没告诉过你不用着急吗，特拉弗斯？”赛尔温把一块碎门板踢到一边，踩着一个软塌塌的飞艇李走了上去。“我没告诉过你这个疯子又在胡说吗？”  
西弗勒斯屏住呼吸靠得更近。这么说，他猜得没错，波特出于什么目的来拜访了老洛夫古德，而这老家伙为了救女儿，一秒钟都没耽搁就把波特转手卖给了食死徒。可是现在他们人呢？他们离开了吗？还在房子里吗？他们究竟来找洛夫古德做什么？  
“我发誓……我发誓……波特在楼上！”谢诺菲留斯声嘶力竭的绝望喊声传了过来。西弗勒斯攥紧了手中的魔杖，小心不发出任何声音探进了门边。  
“人形现身。”特拉弗斯说。  
西弗勒斯连忙后退，被两个法术高强的食死徒发现他在这里鬼鬼祟祟的可不是什么好事，虽然他可以找些不必告诉他们的理由，但没必要把事情弄得那么麻烦。  
更大的爆炸从天花板上方响起，他看见满头满身都是灰尘的格兰杰和波特从头顶上方摔了下来，他的魔杖直指那两个食死徒，企图暗中施一个障碍咒之类为波特争取时间。赛尔温怒吼着“波特！”冲了过去，格兰杰在半空中旋转了起来，西弗勒斯看到他们消失在了稀薄的空气里。  
大喜过望又暴怒不已的特拉弗斯和赛尔温不甘心地追了出去，西弗勒斯抓住了这最后的机会。  
他一把拖过老洛夫古德，粗暴地念咒侵入了他的思想：他感到格兰杰的那个遗忘咒语在他的脑子里建起了一堵城墙，哦，没错，五十年来最出色的女学生，能把遗忘咒语用到这种程度可真是难得。他毫不留情地击碎了那道堡垒。  
然后他看见了，看见波特，韦斯莱和格兰杰在跟洛夫古德谈论的那个叫做“死亡圣器”的概念，老魔杖，复活石，隐形衣？天方夜谭。这么说波特特地跑来这个叛徒的家里就是为了这个？  
时间紧迫，他退出了洛夫古德的大脑，对方脸色更加惨白了。他来不及感到抱歉，魔杖对准了洛夫古德惊恐的双眼。  
“斯内普？”洛夫古德低声问，盯着他透明的身体。  
他愣了一下。门外，特拉弗斯和赛尔温的咒骂声越来越近。  
“求你救我的女儿。”他略带疯狂的眼睛似乎看穿了西弗勒斯的幻身术，直射眼底。  
“一忘皆空！”  
马尔福庄园的景致依旧那么风格凸显。偌大的餐厅灯火辉煌，隐隐透着一抹新装潢过的刻意。屋顶华贵的大吊灯闪着簇新的光，墙壁上的画像里，马尔福家历代的祖先都正襟危坐，面色高深。浅色的羊毛地毯纤尘不染，而地毯的正中央，纳西莎正站在桌子旁边，手里拿着一支装饰非凡的酒。  
“西弗勒斯，欢迎光临。”  
卢修斯的声音从身后响起，西弗勒斯转过身，接受了他的老朋友的热情握手。  
“圣诞快乐，西弗勒斯，你的到来真是让这里蓬荜生辉。”  
尽管在阿兹卡班的几个月让他双颊凹陷，并且手指冰冷，但并不影响他笑容得体，并且握力适中。他穿着带有马尔福家族纹章刺绣的袍子，袖口和领口都用金色和银色的织物暗刻着繁复的花纹。他的头发梳得一丝不乱，从他身边走过时西弗勒斯看到他用的是深绿色的缎带把头发束在了脑后。  
随后进来的是德拉科，西弗勒斯站在那里等着他的学生走上来。这男孩有些不情愿的样子，整个人在那套过于正式的礼服长袍下僵硬着。他走上前，冲西弗勒斯微微弯了弯身子。  
“教授。”  
他扫过那男孩深陷的眼窝和眼睛里的不安，点头回应：“德拉科。”  
纳西莎适时地迎了上来。“西弗勒斯，让我为你拿衣服。”  
他脱下了正穿着的厚重斗篷交给纳西莎，随着德拉科和卢修斯入席。一个战战兢兢的小精灵为他们端上了前菜。  
“西弗勒斯，天气这么冷，来的路上一定很受罪吧？”第一道汤上来之后，纳西莎客套地开口。  
“还好，天气每年都一样糟糕，不是吗？”他同样客套地回答。  
“西弗勒斯，听起来你有些感冒，是受凉了吗？卢修斯早些时候收藏了一种草药，是特别驱寒的。”  
卢修斯附和，“是特尔斐乌头，产自希腊，黑市上都难买得到，你一定会感兴趣的。”  
他不慌不忙地咽下一口牛尾汤，对纳西莎露出了一个微笑。“你们真是太客气了，卢修斯，纳西莎。”  
德拉科一言不发，默默地只顾把蘑菇汁加进煎牛排里。这孩子沉默了许多，开始懂得了言多必失的道理。  
“那么，你是要回到霍格沃茨么，德拉科？快开学了。”他吃完了蔬菜沙拉，放下餐具挑起了话头。  
卢修斯和纳西莎立刻把目光集中在了他身上，西弗勒斯知道，进入正题了。  
“嗯。”德拉科短促地回答了一个字，躲开了西弗勒斯的目光去拿布丁。  
“别没礼貌，德拉科，西弗勒斯在问你问题。”卢修斯立刻严厉地指责。  
德拉科脸上泛起一阵淡淡的红色，不过很快就恢复了苍白，这一次他放下了手里的布丁，抬起头来看着西弗勒斯——两眼空白而抵御地——回答道：“是的，教授，开学后我会返回霍格沃茨继续学期的课程。”  
他不动声色地抬了抬酒杯，“如此说来，黑魔王还是很注重年轻巫师的教育培养的。”他示意餐桌上的另外三个人，“致黑魔王。”  
马尔福一家三口都配合地举起了酒杯。  
“致黑魔王。”  
沉默笼罩了餐桌，一时间他们各怀心事，不知如何开口。卢修斯略显急躁，西弗勒斯不动声色，纳西莎的心思昭然若揭，而她关心的所有对象——德拉科却是一副爱理不理的样子继续吃着糕点。  
纳西莎最先打破了沉默。“西弗勒斯，眼下我不知道还能把德拉科托付给谁。我跟卢修斯……你也看见了，我们在这里什么也做不了，德拉科是我唯一的儿子……他一个人在学校里面……”  
他抓住了这个机会。“我想，黑魔王并不经常干预你们的……家庭内部吧？”  
卢修斯叹了口气，“西弗勒斯，老朋友，”他用一种实事求是的调子说，“黑魔王这个冬天都很少回来了，感谢梅林。”纳西莎轻轻抽了口气，卢修斯冲她摇了摇头。“不必，西茜，西弗勒斯不会出卖我们的。黑魔王最近一直在国外，是德国，我猜想。他杀了一个叫格里戈维奇的魔杖匠人，这是你知道的，他折磨了他好长时间，为了寻找征服波特的魔杖的方法。他给其他食死徒安排了很多任务，让他们定期用内部通信方式向他汇报，但他本人极少在庄园里。贝拉有时候会回来，带着一大堆的麻瓜战利品。”  
西弗勒斯点点头。“那么，他长期逗留在国外一定有他的目的？”  
卢修斯沉吟了一下。“我不好说，食死徒圈子里有很多猜想，各种各样。当然最多的还是猜测他在寻找对付波特的新方法，那个大难不死的男孩看来的确是个人物。”  
“波特至今下落不明。我想黑魔王肯定很挂怀这件事。”  
“波特的人头价值几百万加隆呢。”卢修斯苦笑着喝了口酒，“前阵子不少人声称见到了波特，可惜都是空欢喜一场。黑魔王被打扰得烦透了，你想想，每次标记一感应就得从国外大老远地飞回来，滋味肯定不好受。”  
德拉科也笑了一下，遇到西弗勒斯的目光后又变回了一张麻木的脸。  
“那谎报军情的人下场一定很惨痛。”西弗勒斯评价。  
“惨不忍睹。”纳西莎小声道，“最近的一个被他杀死了。”  
四个人都沉默了一下。  
“德拉科回到学校里会很安全，”西弗勒斯转移了话题，“黑魔王加强了学校的出入禁制，我跟卡罗兄妹也会时刻监督那些危险的学生。”  
纳西莎的眼睛亮了：“西弗勒斯，你能这样说真是太好了，你要知道，我实在是放心不下，德拉科还只是个孩子……”  
“我不是个孩子了！”  
三个大人都惊讶地看着德拉科，后者攥着酒杯的手指微微颤抖，脸涨得通红。德拉科的目光挑衅地扫过西弗勒斯，不耐烦地看了一眼纳西莎，最终在卢修斯严厉的瞪视下低下了头。  
西弗勒斯也很出乎意料。他开始弄不懂德拉科的想法了。  
“德拉科？”他的口吻是温和的，带着某种引导和抚慰。那年轻的马尔福盯着手中的酒杯，猛地把一杯血红的液体仰头都灌了下去，然后用同样血红的双眼看着他。  
“斯内普，”他轻声开口了，语气充满了绝望。  
“这一切什么时候能结束？”


	8. 第七章：最后的隐藏之处

“不再来一杯？”  
西弗勒斯吃了一惊，把意识从沉浸的思绪里拉出来，怔愣地盯着面前的猪头酒吧老板。仅一秒钟，他便恢复了面无表情。  
“多谢，不过我须得赶在禁宵令之前回到城堡里。”他留下三个西可，目光在那张酷似邓布利多的脸上来回一扫，但一无所获。  
“慢走。”阿不福思把银币扔进吧台上的储钱盒子，不再看他一眼。  
三月里傍晚的霍格莫德还是有挥不去的寒气。西弗勒斯紧了紧袍子，走在回城堡的路上。村落里大部分的商店都关闭了，只有三把扫帚还开着，罗斯默塔正在盘账。又走了一阵，他看见阿米库斯·卡罗的身影消失在了学校入口，显然那家伙又调戏了漂亮的老板娘。他加快了脚步——并非因为天气寒冷，而是因为阿不福思的挽留。阿不思的胞弟显然希望他晚些回到城堡，他虽然不知道为什么，但这都意味着他必须赶快回去。  
他通过了学校入口的禁制后立即发现了异常：本该是一片漆黑的操场上亮起了一星火光——是海格的小屋。他迅速抽出了魔杖，朝火光的方向跑去。  
有歌声渐渐传了过来，西弗勒斯认出了那熟悉的旋律：《韦斯莱是我们的王》。他还辨认出了海格的大嗓门：  
哈利波特是咱的王！  
绝不让老伏再猖狂！  
波特支持者放声唱！  
哈利波特是咱的王！  
他出声骂了一句。海格永远是那个四肢发达头脑简单的混血巨人，忠诚得像一头牧羊犬，然而毫无自主思考的能力。他暗自祈祷这只是那家伙自娱自乐的小活动，而不是某种集体聚会。  
他错了。跑到近处的西弗勒斯听见了更多的声音应和着海格的调子，从那小屋的窗口他看得到绝不下五个人正在举杯。  
哈利波特是真好样！  
恶棍遇上他尽遭殃！  
波特支持者放声唱！  
哈利波特是咱的王！  
“斯内普！”  
西弗勒斯猛地回过头，阿米库斯正从城堡方向向他跑来。他立即抽出魔杖，对着小屋门口施了一个爆破咒。噼啪爆炸的声音震耳欲聋，门被炸开了，里面的歌声立即停止，变成了惊恐和愤怒的叫喊。海格庞大的身躯盖过几个举着魔杖站在门口的学生，从门里挤了出来。  
“你想干啥，懦夫？”海格手里拎着一把粉色的破伞，在火光的映衬下，巨大的眼睛喷着格外强烈的怒意。  
“快跑！”海格突然向他冲了过来，“回到城堡里去！别管我！”  
西弗勒斯调头就跑——被一个混血巨人压死的滋味不会好受。他向卡罗的方向跑过去，边跑边用魔杖向后发射着昏迷咒，它们打在海格身上，却对那巨人毫无作用。惊慌失措的学生们纷纷借机跑了出来，几个女生把一个极力要冲过来帮忙的男生拉了回去。  
“该死的毛孩子！”卡罗跑近了，怒骂声伴着昏迷咒一齐向那些学生发射过去。  
“别管他们！他妈的过来帮我！”西弗勒斯怒吼着，狼狈地躲过海格的一记老拳。卡罗服从了，放过了那些跑向城堡的学生，改向他这边跑来。  
“你吃了豹子胆了，海格！”卡罗咆哮着用魔杖对准了他庞大的身躯。“钻心剜骨！”  
咒语击中了海格，他痛苦地大吼一声，不顾一切地向卡罗扑了过去。  
“障碍重重！”西弗勒斯大声喊，他的强力铁甲咒把海格绊了个踉跄，卡罗哈哈大笑。  
“你以为你这个杂种怪物能斗得过两个食死徒，嗯？”  
“我杀了你！”海格似乎疯狂了，巨人血统在他身上完全发挥了出来。那柄破伞被丢到了一边，他以一种野兽般的姿势向卡罗冲过去。  
“钻心剜骨！钻心剜骨！”卡罗丧心病狂地嚎叫，钻心咒一个接一个地冲海格发射过去，可他就像是完全感受不到痛一般，任凭那些咒语打到自己身上、脸上，大踏步地朝卡罗走去。  
“阿瓦达——”卡罗没能说完，海格已经走到了他面前。这盛怒的巨人伸出他蒲扇一样大的手掌，扼住了卡罗的喉咙，把他拎离了地面，另一只手毫不费力地把魔杖从卡罗手里抽走，扔到草丛里。  
“想知道折断脖子的感觉么，人渣？”他把硕大的面庞凑近卡罗惊恐万状的脸前，狰狞的肌肉扭曲在一起，奇异地抖动着。“你折磨那么多无辜的学生，把他们钻心剜骨到不省人事，你这个人渣，败类，你这种垃圾的存在玷污了这所美丽的学校。”  
海格并没有咆哮，他低声的咬牙切齿却有更加骇人的效果。卡罗失去了魔杖，脖子被掐着吊在半空中，双手用力地扳着海格的巨掌，脸憋得通红，喘息着发出嗬啦嗬啦的声音。  
“斯内普……斯内普……”  
“放开他，海格，否则我杀了你。”西弗勒斯慢慢地绕到了海格面前，平静地举着魔杖说道。  
海格仇视的目光盯着他。  
“也想杀了我是吗，斯内普？你不会在乎多杀一个的。”  
西弗勒斯并不为之所动。“放开他。”他波澜不惊地重复。“你很清楚我不像卡罗一样蠢，你不是我的对手。”  
“但我能在你杀了我之前杀了他。”  
卡罗惊恐万状地挣扎起来，双腿乱踢。西弗勒斯思考了一下。  
“我放你走，你放了他。”他开出了条件。  
海格没有立即回答，静默中只听得见卡罗的粗喘声。  
“你走在我前面，不许回头。”最终，他听到海格这样说。  
西弗勒斯点点头，带头朝学校入口走去。没走两步，他便感到一记恶咒打在他背后，紧接发现自己面朝下摔在了草丛里，白热的灼烧感从后心的一点蔓延开来。  
“杀了我你是出不了城堡大门的。”他勉强翻身坐起来，海格一手还掐着卡罗，另一手则捡起了刚被扔在草丛里的卡罗的魔杖，平稳地指着西弗勒斯的脸。  
“所以我只是给你点苦头尝尝。”海格低低地咆哮，一双眼睛即使在黑暗中也闪着仇恨的光。“你杀了邓布利多，他这么多年收留你，信任你……”  
西弗勒斯喘了口气，径自爬了起来，向学校入口走去。  
“懦夫！你甚至不敢亲耳听到你犯下的罪行！”身后海格的咆哮声震耳欲聋。  
“我每天都听得到。”他没有讽刺，也没有回头。  
“自然邓布利多的画像会每天提醒你你不配活在这世上。”海格跟了上来，用饱含恶意的语调回答。借着浓黑的夜色，西弗勒斯露出了一个没人看得到的苦笑。  
每天提醒他不配活着的人正是他自己。  
第二天一早，西弗勒斯从浑身的酸痛中醒来，刚刚坐到办公桌后，还没拿起报纸，就被一阵粗暴的敲门声打断了。  
“斯内普！开门！快点！”  
他揉着眉心挥动了魔杖，阿莱克托·卡罗气急败坏地砸门而入，身后还揪着一个人：阿不福思·邓布利多，他看起来像是被揍过，鼻青脸肿。  
“校长！”阿莱克托不等西弗勒斯开口便气冲冲地先开始了：“我今天早上在这老头儿的酒吧里发现了阿米库斯！他差点没命！”  
“我说了一百次了，又不是老子干的！”阿不福思粗暴地反驳，立即又被阿莱克托扇了一个耳光。  
“放开他，阿莱克托。”西弗勒斯冷冷地说道，“我要听听这老头怎么说。”  
“老子在自己床上睡得好好的！”阿不福思用一种不耐烦的态度开口了，“海格那个傻大个砸碎了我的酒吧的门，把她哥哥扔到我的店里，然后就通过我的壁炉跑路了。”他目光往阿莱克托方向一瞥，“我规规矩矩地做我的生意，先生，我又没惹你们，你们这是干嘛？”他用手抹了把鼻血，看了斯内普一眼。“我都这把年纪了，你们也不想想我能打得过他吗？”  
西弗勒斯不动声色地注视着阿不福思，这老人的蓝眼睛跟他哥哥的一模一样。他不禁想到了昨晚阿不福思挽留他多在酒吧坐一会儿的反常举动——海格选择了他的壁炉飞路逃走，又把卡罗扔在他的酒吧里，难道阿不福思之前就知情？据他所知阿不福思一向跟这些事儿没关系——他弄不清楚这老人对他杀死了他哥哥这件事到底是什么看法，也不知道丽塔·斯基特的书里写的究竟有多少是真的，阿不思显然也从来搞不清他弟弟的想法。  
他起身绕到桌子外面，不着痕迹地瞟了一眼阿不思的画像，后者正如他所愿地在椅子上装着打瞌睡。他收回目光，转而盯着阿不福思的眼睛，却发现那里除了符合他所说的那些事实之外，只有一片浑浊。  
“阿米库斯现在人在哪？”他最终这样问道。  
“在校医院，庞弗雷正给他用药。”阿莱克托答道。  
“那么你可以走了。”西弗勒斯没有移开过目光，对阿不福思说。  
“谢谢您的大恩大德呗？”阿不福思忿忿地从他眼前退开，转头瞪了阿莱克托一眼。而在他重新转过头去的那一瞬间，目光扫过他的哥哥阿不思·邓布利多的画像，他浑浊的眼睛一下子变得犀利而明亮。  
“就这么放他走了，斯内普？他——”阿不福思离开后，阿莱克托危险地质问道。  
“坐下，卡罗教授，有些事情你不了解。”西弗勒斯重新坐回到他的扶手椅里，恢复了慢条斯理的调子。  
“什么事？”阿莱克托不耐烦地问。  
“假使你有一点注意到那酒吧老板说的话，你就会发现是鲁伯·海格把你哥哥打成那样的。事实上，昨晚正是海格掐着你哥哥的脖子，逼我把他从学校里放走的。”西弗勒斯怒气冲冲地盯着阿莱克托，“如果不是他自己愚蠢到非要跟一个混血巨人近身搏斗，我们本能够抓住那些跟海格一起参加‘支持波特狂欢会’的愚蠢学生，还能把海格圈在学校禁制里，让他只好躲在禁林不敢再出来生事。”  
阿莱克托的脸白了。  
“而现在，”西弗勒斯危险地降低了语调。“我们不仅没看到究竟有哪些学生参加了这次该死的聚会，还放跑了一个凤凰社成员，差点损失了一个教工。阿莱克托，黑魔王不会对此感到高兴的，你觉得呢？”  
阿莱克托听到他提及的那个人时瑟缩了一下。“我们没有必要把这件事报告给他，斯内普，一个半兽人不会有什么重要的用途，我们可以自行解决这件事的。”她咽了咽唾沫，补充了一句：“他要是怪罪下来，你也脱不了责任哪。”  
西弗勒斯假意思考了一下。  
“你说的对，阿莱克托。我想我们最好去医院看看阿米库斯。”  
校医院里自从学期开始后就从没空过。原本很宽裕的观察室多加了一半的床位，看起来拥挤不堪，许多受伤的、被不可饶恕咒折磨的学生躺在这里，哭泣，呻吟，或者昏睡。而庞弗雷夫人则穿梭其中，苍老的面容上已经看不到痛苦和仇恨，只有平静的忍耐。  
“庞弗雷夫人，我……我疼。”一个带着哭腔的男孩拽住了正端着药品走过的庞弗雷夫人的裙角。西弗勒斯认出来那是拉文克劳的迈克尔·科纳。  
“哦，我亲爱的……”他看到波皮叹了口气放下托盘，俯身摸了摸那男孩的头。“你是个坚强的、勇敢的男孩，迈克尔，你将来会成为一个了不起的男子汉。”  
“但是我疼。”  
“我们都是，亲爱的，我们都是。”波皮似乎找不到什么话来安慰这被疼痛折磨的男孩了，摇了摇头，重新端起托盘向门口走来。  
“庞弗雷夫人，我和卡罗教授来看阿米库斯。”西弗勒斯平静地招呼道。  
“校长。”波皮瞬间收起了所有的悲伤表情，以一种能跟他抗衡的平静对答，“卡罗教授在特护病房。”说完，她看也不看西弗勒斯一眼，便绕过了他。  
“韦斯莱！”特护病房里，阿米库斯呵哧带喘地试图咆哮，却只能发出嘶嘶的声音。“我看见那个丫头了！她差一点就被我打中！等着吧……等我出院，我要让那贱人尝尝我的厉害……”  
“至少十个参加聚会的学生，你只看到了一个纯血种波特女友？”西弗勒斯挑眉，夸张地叹息。“多么令人遗憾，你我都清楚我们不能动她。”  
“去他妈的。”阿米库斯啐了一口。“我不管她是什么人。海格跑了，我这身的伤不能就这么算了！”他露出阴狠的表情看着西弗勒斯，那表情跟一年前他在天文塔上面对身受重伤的邓布利多时如出一辙。“我要让她生不如死，斯内普，别忘了我是因为什么被黑魔王挑选成为食死徒的。”  
西弗勒斯面无表情地看了他一眼，耸了耸肩。“随你的便。”说完，便走出了病房。  
他径直向校门口走去，一出了禁制，他就幻影移形到火车站——今天是复活节假期的第一天，学生们正在准备登上回家的火车，米勒娃正在组织学生们上车。  
他以一种如入无人之境的气势朝着学生们走去，大家纷纷让出一条路来，他黑色的袍子在身后翻滚。  
“你想干什么，斯内普校长？米勒娃挡在了他身前，眼睛紧盯着他。西弗勒斯沉默了一秒钟，突然粗暴地把这老女巫一把推搡开，从她身后揪出了正警惕地盯着他的韦斯莱女孩。  
“还有谁参加了昨晚的聚会，嗯？”他同样粗暴地把韦斯莱撞到火车上，逼视着她。“还有谁？”  
“放开她，斯内普！”随着米勒娃威严的声音，他被一股巨大的力量甩到了几英尺外的水泥地上，魔杖脱手掉在身边。所有人都恐惧而嫌恶地看着他。  
“我不许你伤害我的学生，斯内普，你最好清楚这一点。”老女巫嘴唇令人不解地颤抖着。  
“上车。”她低声吩咐身后惊魂甫定的韦斯莱和其他学生，目光没有离开他。  
“别让我在假期后再见到你，韦斯莱小姐。”西弗勒斯在那女孩背后补充道，没有着急站起来，只是半躺在地上，挑衅地看着米勒娃。  
直到火车载着所有的学生安全离开，米勒娃从他身边踩过，西弗勒斯才慢慢地站起身来，捡起魔杖，拍拍灰尘，朝猪头酒吧走去。他得再探探阿不福思的口风，也许他会知道海格的藏身之处。  
——他的确每天都提醒自己不配活着，但他更不配就这么轻松地解脱。  
黑魔标记又在灼烧，西弗勒斯站在霍格沃茨城堡大门下。巨大的石柱之上，两只带翼的石猪伸展着巨大的翅膀，挡住了斜斜打下来的朝阳，将他和身后的卡罗兄妹笼罩在尚未消散的夜色之中。  
西弗勒斯抽出魔杖，对着空气划出错综复杂的踪迹，口中喃喃地吟唱着古老的咒文。每当这时他总会感到一股神圣的、古老的魔力贯穿全身，那是一千多年的城堡所散发出来的力量，甚至屏蔽了门外那位等待着的巫师所散发出来的气场。  
“主人。”西弗勒斯解除了霍格沃茨的防护之后，走上前去，跪倒在黑魔王脚下。卡罗兄妹也做了同样的动作。  
黑魔王并未立刻回应他们，而是仰起头，用近乎崇敬的目光打量着两根石柱之间的空气，彷佛他能够看见一些其他的什么东西。  
“西弗勒斯……”黑魔王缓缓地开口，西弗勒斯立即将身体伏得更低。  
“……有时候，我会觉得非常羡慕你。”黑魔王几乎是悄声细语，全然无视了脚下的仆人低微的姿态。“这座城堡……这块土地……它本身具有的魔法强大而令人敬畏，而你是这里的守护者，就像邓布利多，还有迪佩特……你瞧，这里的仅仅一对石柱门，都蕴含如此魔力，强大而忠诚。”  
“主人，您知道我不会设置任何能够阻挡您进入城堡的魔法。”西弗勒斯圆滑地说。  
“你不会……但这所学校，它所赋予你的能力是无与伦比的。”黑魔王带着一种真正的崇敬注视着远方屹立的城堡，肃立着向它无言致敬。西弗勒斯想了想，默默地站起身来走到黑魔王身后，跟他做了同样的动作。  
“卡罗，你们俩可以回去了。”良久，黑魔王从肃穆的沉思中回到了现实，瞥了一眼仍跪在面前的卡罗兄妹，轻描淡写地吩咐。两人轻微地松了口气，站起来鞠了个躬，返身往回走去。  
他这才回头看了看站在他身后的西弗勒斯，露出满意的神情。“西弗勒斯，陪我走回城堡吧。”  
西弗勒斯顺从地跟在黑魔王身后，两人一路无言。初升的太阳在他们身后越来越亮，西弗勒斯能看到自己的影子倒影在草地上，跟黑魔王的一样狭长，并且几乎不随着步伐而左右摇晃。  
他们从魁地奇球场边绕过，观众席沉寂着，没有风，旗子也不飘扬。一只野猫从赛场3号入口猛地蹿出来，没命地跑到4号口，消失了。黑魔王轻轻笑了一声，目光投向了对侧的黑湖。  
西弗勒斯心下一沉。他要发现海格的失踪了。  
可是黑魔王开口说的却是：“稍后我会在城堡里和你会合，现在你去吧。”他的声音高亢冷酷，听不出什么情绪。  
他也鞠了个躬，沿着另一条小路返回城堡。起风了，他的袍子在身后飘扬。  
“他说什么了？”西弗勒斯一进校长室，早等在那里的卡罗兄妹就迫不及待地问，两人脸上都是担心和恐怖的颜色。  
“他叫我先回来，等下他会过来跟我们会合。”西弗勒斯说着，变出了三把硬靠背椅子。卡罗兄妹心领神会地和他一起坐下，不再说一句话，等候着。  
约过了20分钟，校长室的门把手轻轻响了一下。三人立即起身，门开了，黑魔王瘦高的身形走了进来。  
“请坐。”他堂皇地坐上了那张曾经属于邓布利多的椅子，两只枯瘦的手搭在扶手上，转了一圈。  
“我最忠实的仆人们。”他说。  
“主人。”西弗勒斯和卡罗兄妹都低声回答。  
“今天我贸然来探望你们，不会打搅你们的正常教学工作吧？”  
“主人，不管学校是否放假，您的到来永远是头等大事。”西弗勒斯代三人回答道。  
“你错了，西弗勒斯，头等大事是对这所学校的保护。我对这里的禁制印象深刻，西弗勒斯，但仍旧，我希望它能够更加严格，不仅对校外的……也对校内。”  
卡罗兄妹的汗都快下来了，西弗勒斯知道他们是在担心他把海格逃走的事情推到他们身上。  
黑魔王轻蔑地笑了。“阿米库斯，你再像一个小孩一样做错了事就流汗，我就把你扔到湖里喂巨乌贼。”他像吓唬小孩子一样对卡罗说道，“你以为我不知道海格那个混血巨人不在学校里？黑魔王无所不知——无所不知。”  
阿米库斯都快出溜到地上去了，阿莱克托也好不到哪去。西弗勒斯从椅子上站起来，跪了下去。  
“是我放走了海格，主人，他当时掐着阿米库斯的脖子。我……没有办法。”  
他做好了被惩罚的准备，可黑魔王并没有这么做。“哦，西弗勒斯，你做得对，一个像阿米库斯一样的纯血食死徒，虽然有时候愚蠢得不可救药，却总比一个巨怪要有价值。”他似乎一改在城堡外面的冷酷，变得心情奇佳。“你们俩，”他接着对卡罗兄妹说，“加强对霍格莫德的禁制，请魔法部对霍格莫德的飞路网也一并监视。”  
卡罗兄妹领命而去。  
“西弗勒斯，”黑魔王突然换上了一副兴致勃勃的语调，“想听听我们最近取得了什么进展吗？”  
西弗勒斯愣了一下，旋即了然地瞥了一眼黑魔王身后的画像。“当然，主人，我迫不及待了。”  
黑魔王学着邓布利多的样子，把手肘放在桌上，从交叉的指尖看着他。“波特的魔杖被毁掉了。”  
“被毁掉了。”西弗勒斯重复道，慢慢品味着这句话的意思。  
“没错。就在昨天，波特被格雷伯克误打误撞抓到了马尔福庄园——”  
西弗勒斯倒吸了一口气：波特被抓到了？！  
“——却又侥幸逃走了。你永远不能指望一个姓马尔福的人有什么作为，西弗勒斯，我现在算是才意识到这一点，连跟他们沾亲带故的也不行。我原本指望贝拉那个女人能够起点作用，可是她只顾着折磨那个泥巴种格兰杰……不过不是无用功，西弗勒斯，格兰杰的魔杖被丢下了，我们检查了它，正是这根魔杖所发射的爆破咒把波特那根战无不胜的魔杖打断了。”  
西弗勒斯震惊地看着他。波特的魔杖不再能够抵御黑魔王了？那他要怎么办？岂不是他一碰到黑魔王就要被毫无悬念地解决掉？那他现在还有其他的魔杖吗？他们现在在哪儿？  
“你似乎并不高兴，西弗勒斯。”黑魔王的声音传来，他顿时收敛心神。  
“我的确不敢贸然高兴起来，主人，”他谨慎地挑选词句。“我记得您曾经更换过卢修斯的魔杖，但似乎您与波特之间的连结不仅仅在魔杖上。”  
黑魔王点点头。“你说的没错，不过……我们会解决这个问题的，西弗勒斯，我们会解决。”他苍白的嘴唇扭曲成一个弧度。“我注意到你限制了霍格莫德的幻影移形。”  
“是的，主人，上次您吩咐要加强霍格沃茨周边的防御措施，我便扩大了霍格沃茨的反幻影移形范围，并且结合霍格莫德的禁宵令，两种禁制魔法的叠合结果是限时性的反幻影移形。”  
“你是个出色的巫师，西弗勒斯，我从来都欣赏你这一点。还记得我们年轻的时候一起关在实验室里研究飞翔的事情吗？那是我最看好你的时期。”黑魔王陷入了回忆中。  
他记得。那是他和黑魔王最得意的作品，也是人类一直渴望的一个梦。黑魔王比他要大胆，因此他成功了，尽管付出了惨重的代价。西弗勒斯想着如果有谁胆敢抱一抱黑魔王的话就会发现他比正常人的体重要至少轻上一半，那是他改变自身身体结构的结果。他们的实验室里摆满了一排排泡在福尔马林里的鸟类尸体，咕嘟着妖蓝色泡沫的魔药在实验台上熬煮。几只猴子可怜巴巴地关在角落里的笼子，被变形咒语折磨得不成样子，无精打采地发出微弱的呻吟。  
这是他每每回想起来就觉得自己现在罪有应得的场景。  
“……我改进了它，西弗勒斯，毕竟不是所有人都甘愿付出改变身体结构的代价，而此种变形也始终存在无法稳定的变数。我更倾向于用其他的方法，譬如通过巫术改变人体周围的空气密度，同时分离人体本身进行的气体交换系统……”  
他微微分了神，黑魔王为什么要告诉他这些？  
“——我决定教给你飞行。”  
“什么？”他脱口而出。这不可思议的馈赠，黑魔王绝不可能像当年那样信任他，绝不会，他究竟是出于何种目的？  
“转身过去，西弗勒斯。”黑魔王笑了，站起了身。  
他慢慢随之站起来，难道他怀疑是自己从马尔福庄园救出了波特？梅林在上，这真不是他干的。他克制着本能不要去摸自己的魔杖。如果黑魔王看出了他的背叛，他要杀他只是分分钟的事情，他即使反抗也无济于事。而如果他尚未被识破却表现出了一点点犹豫——  
一股沁凉从头顶浸润了他。他不知道这是某种物质还是魔法，它慢慢地顺着他的身形均匀地滑了下来，从头到脚把他包裹上了一层。他感到那股沁凉被他的体温融汇，几秒钟后就消失了。  
“如此你便可以不受到阻碍，即便你在任何隐匿的地方，你也能够立即赶到我的身边。”西弗勒斯回过头去，黑魔王正饶有兴味地看着自己。  
“有空试试看，西弗勒斯，你会喜欢这种感觉的。”黑魔王再次转身看了看邓布利多的画像，把魔杖收回到了袖子里。  
这一次，西弗勒斯认出来了——那是邓布利多的魔杖。


	9. 第八章：老魔杖

四月的雨下起来，总是淅淅沥沥，没完没了。西弗勒斯裹紧了身上的薄呢斗篷，走在从猪头酒吧回到城堡的路上。他习惯性地用目光搜索着四周，却发现周围少有人迹。他叹了口气。  
霍格沃茨的学生越来越少了。西弗勒斯不得不承认，作为校长，他没能保护这群孩子。学校里格兰芬多的学生几乎看不见了，他们有的从复活节后就没回来，有的则躲在了不知什么地方，不再去上课，也不再出现在礼堂用餐。  
让他略感宽慰的是，复活节假期最后一天他在霍格莫德车站的恐吓奏效了。开学后，金妮·韦斯莱就再也没出现在他的视线范围内。阿米库斯好不容易养好了海格逃走时被打的伤，就迫不及待地亲自搜遍了城堡的每一个角落——据西弗勒斯午餐时候经过大厅听到的两个女生的谈话，连女厕所都未能幸免。他愈发暴躁地在课堂上骂人、吐痰，想更加变本加厉地折磨学生，可是挫败地发现那些来上课的学生几乎都是纯血。  
可这点宽慰却在刚才被猪头酒吧的老板阿不福思·邓布利多冲淡了。这老家伙的态度跟他养的那些山羊的角一样，看起来是弯的，实际上硬极了，他什么都没打听出来。  
“咋？你也要来赚点儿外快？”老头擦拭着一个布满灰尘的杯子，头也不抬地答道，“谁叫你扩大禁制范围的，这下子把自家的发财门路都堵死了吧！你是有薪水拿的，你那帮喽啰可没这么好的待遇，只能找点旁门左道。”他把抹布往柜台里一丢，抬头对上西弗勒斯审视的目光，没有丝毫畏惧。“该不会您是来拦着哥儿几个发财呢吧？”  
西弗勒斯不动声色，“为什么是你？”  
“为嘛是我？因为没别人了呗！您打眼儿一瞧这村子就明白了，这事儿找我最合适。”  
“你知道我问的不是这个。”  
老头皱了皱眉眉毛。“那你是问啥？”  
“那天是你提醒我早点回霍格沃茨的。”他平静地提醒他。  
“你说的是什么啊？”阿不福思困惑地看了他一会儿。“噢，你是说海格那个大傻个在自己屋子里点火玩的事儿？”他有点无赖地咧嘴一笑。“我是挽留您多喝一杯啊，是您警惕性高，我一挽留您就走，碰巧撞上了嘛。我一学校外面开酒馆的，事先是真不知情啊。”  
这是让西弗勒斯很拿不准的事情。他走在回去的路上，不想撑伞，于是掏出魔杖打算给自己来个防水咒。  
直到耳边的雨声变得越来越大，西弗勒斯才回过神来，怔怔地瞪着手中的魔杖。  
“黑魔王拿了你的魔杖，阿不思。”十五分钟后，浑身透湿的西弗勒斯冲进了校长办公室，顾不得擦去脸上的雨水，便这样对墙上那幅画像说道。  
“你说什么？”老画像果然一脸震惊，却不知为的是此事，还是西弗勒斯注意到了此事。  
“别装了。”他嗤之以鼻。  
“哦，西弗勒斯，就算汤姆拿走了我的魔杖，也不必你如此急匆匆地跑来质问我。毕竟你瞧，我们的汤姆就像是一只喜欢收集战利品的喜鹊。”  
“所以你是说，你的魔杖就像是里德尔的日记和马奥罗的戒指一样？”他冷冷地抛出了邓布利多一直紧紧隐瞒的秘密，邓布利多的脸白了。  
“我不明白你在说什么。”老巫师低声呢喃，但显然已经无力掩饰了。  
“你要我说出来？”西弗勒斯冷笑一声，不慌不忙地脱下斗篷，坐上那张宽大的办公桌，视线平齐地盯着老家伙的蓝眼睛。“很好，阿不思，让我们最终坦然面对这个话题吧：还有多少个魂器需要被摧毁？”  
邓布利多的蓝眼睛又像是两道X光一样在审视他了。可这一次，西弗勒斯并未退缩，也不再担忧。他知道邓布利多在介怀什么——正如他十几年来一直担忧的——是他可能会禁不住诱惑而自己制造魂器。他的确担心得不无道理，西弗勒斯暗自承认道，放在哪怕一年前，他都会觉得这是个多么棒的主意：魂器，长生不死！能使多少人能幸免于难！阿不思他自己……可是时过境迁，他看过德拉科，面如死灰地挣开他回望熄灭的霍格沃茨，眼中尽是难以言喻的悲恸；他看过布巴吉教授，倒悬在马尔福庄园的会议室上方，被一道绿光结束生命，被一条巨蟒生吞活剥……杀戮之于他，已经是最无可饶恕的罪行。  
“四个。”邓布利多终于开口了，言简意赅。  
西弗勒斯眨了眨眼，没有料想到邓布利多会如此痛快地坦白他讳莫如深的秘密。  
“包括你的魔杖是四个？”  
“不。汤姆不会用我的魔杖做魂器。”  
“哦？”  
“他尚且还没意识到自己的其他魂器已经被破坏，所以不会冒险再次分裂自己已经破碎不堪的灵魂。”  
“波特知道剩下的在哪儿吗？”  
“我们只能猜测。”  
“哈，所以我们只能坐在这里，祈祷梅林保佑他下一顿晚餐的盘子底有一枚戒指之类的玩意，恰巧发现那是下一个魂器？”他吐了口气，说服自己不再对着一幅画像出言讥讽。“告诉我！把你知道的关于这该死的东西的一切都告诉我！我可以帮忙寻找和毁灭它们！”  
邓布利多深深地看着他。“我不能，西弗勒斯，很抱歉。”  
他简直要暴跳如雷。  
“理由？”他强自压住怒火，深呼吸。  
“因为你不了解汤姆·里德尔。”邓布利多笃定地回答，他不赞同地嗤了一声。“别急着反驳我，西弗勒斯，这世上如果真有什么人能了解汤姆的话，那只能是哈利，只有哈利。他们是如此地相似，如此地紧密连结……外人只能从他的过去和言行上分析他，预料的却往往和结果大相径庭。哈利对他的了解发自内心，因为一部分的哈利就是汤姆，而汤姆身上也有哈利的影子……他们的互相了解是魔法连结中最神妙也最无法参透的部分，迷人而危险……”  
西弗勒斯沉默了。  
“……我穷尽一生，也只找到了两个线索明显的。而你，西弗勒斯，一旦你频繁地离开学校，汤姆就会察觉。我们万万不能引起他的怀疑。”邓布利多加重了语气。“我要你仍旧呆在城堡，一无所知地呆在这儿。黑魔王被蒙蔽的时间越久，哈利的时间就越多。”  
——莉莉的儿子活着的时间也就越多。他默默补充。  
“不过，我倒可以在城堡里搜索一番，”西弗勒斯征询地看着老校长，“据我所知黑魔王对这所古老学校极具敬畏，说不定他会把其中一个藏在这里。”  
“我对城堡的彻底搜查在我有生之年不下十次了，西弗勒斯，我确定，没有。”邓布利多的目光黯淡了一下，忽又亮起：“说起来，西弗勒斯，如果是你，你会把最珍贵的东西藏在哪儿？”  
他猛地抬起头，近乎凶狠地盯着那画像里苍老的面容：  
“毁掉。”  
四月下旬的一个傍晚，米勒娃·麦格敲响了校长办公室的房门。  
“进来。”西弗勒斯放低了手中的书卷，做出饶有兴致的样子来。“晚上好，米勒娃，是叫我下楼用晚餐？”  
麦格副校长紧抿的嘴唇令人不解地抖了抖，递给他一卷羊皮纸，上面盖着巫师资格考试委员会的公章。  
“委员会征询校长，霍格沃茨今年是否取消巫师资格考试。以及，我本人也须得请问校长，今年学校的期末考试是否如期进行。”米勒娃从始至终都看着他的眼睛，早已不像几个月前那样，每次不得不来办公室的时候，都要看一眼邓布利多的画像了。  
西弗勒斯伸手展开了卷轴，看了看上头简明扼要的公函，看得很仔细。“我不明白，米勒娃，”他慢慢地回答道，“是什么让你觉得我们今年的安排需要做出如此大的调整？”  
米勒娃平静的表情起伏了一下，仿佛她要冲他疾言厉色一般。“是在校学生不断的、大幅度的减少，校长先生。”  
西弗勒斯惊讶地一点头。“啊，米勒娃，我正在想你什么时候才会注意到这回事呢！您可否回答我，作为学校的副校长，您管辖范围内的孩子正大量无故失踪，这是什么原因呢？”  
米勒娃冷冷一笑。“‘因为您管辖范围内的教师正大肆侵害学生的安全’这个原因怎样？”  
“差劲至极。”他同样冷冷地作答。“明天起每天加强夜巡，教职工每两人一班岗，今晚之前我要看到排班名单。另外，从明天起早餐不准缺席，由两位卡罗教授负责点名，因病请假必须通过他们的同意。”他拿起了羽毛笔，想了想又放下了。“既然考试委员会的信函是寄给你的，米勒娃，就还由你来回复他们。霍格沃茨如期举行普通巫师等级考试和高级考试，本校的期末考试也要如期进行，下周我要看到考试安排。”  
沉默。他足足令这份沉默膨胀了两分钟，才从书中又抬起头来，冲定在他面前的老女巫挑了挑眉，“有问题？”  
“只有一个，”老女巫缺乏血色的嘴唇抖动着，“为什么在你十几年前第一次称我的教名时，我没有叫你闭嘴滚远点？”  
说罢，她便转身欲走。  
“你忘了拿回信函。”西弗勒斯懒懒地抬了抬手，把卷轴递给她。米勒娃伸出手来，狠狠地把纸卷从他手中抽走，他没能握住。  
“好心提醒你，米勒娃，”他加重了这个称谓，“跟海格那家伙保持联络不是什么明智之举。他葬身霍格莫德山脉也就罢了，您若是因此而受到牵连，对学校来说可是莫大的损失。”  
“多谢提醒。”她摔门而去。  
这一天他莫名地不安。这是一种陌生的不安——西弗勒斯习惯了应对所有的压力：黑魔王突如其来的召唤，邓布利多无处不在的刺探，甚至是人群投射过来畏惧而鄙夷的目光——都不是。这是一种全新的感觉，不安，焦虑，似乎有什么事情没来得及做，却又想不起这事情究竟是什么。  
他烦躁难安。想来隆巴顿那个孩子一定有对付这种情绪的好方法，鉴于他已经丢三落四地活了十几年。但这跟忘记做某事的感觉又不完全一样，西弗勒斯没有任何词语来描绘这种不安。他的手指会时不时地跳动一下，膝盖后面的筋脉也开始抖动。他看着手中的书页，却好久都没读进去一个字，他心烦意乱地看向窗外，瓦蓝的天空竟反常地刺眼。  
而当傍晚时分，黑魔标记终于伴着一股强烈的怒气灼烧起来的时候，西弗勒斯几乎是松了一口气地跳了起来。  
“黑魔王发怒了。”他召来斗篷匆匆系上，忽然心中一动，打开窗户，深吸一口气，不顾身后阿不思在画像里惊诧地叫喊“你要干什么”，纵身一跃。  
风立刻托住了他。西弗勒斯无比惊喜地体验着不借助任何器械而飞翔的惬意，享受着他近一年来唯一的愉悦时刻。黑魔王赐予他最狡猾的仆人最奇妙无比的魔力，好教他毫无障碍也毫无借口地第一时间就赶到主人的身旁。来不及欣赏眼下的美景，西弗勒斯径直飞过魁地奇球场，飞过那通向学校入口处的小路，微凉的风在身下轻柔地托着他的四肢和躯干，如同在水中畅游一般，他只需轻轻摇摆便能控制方向。入口临近了，他念动解咒咒文，口中吟唱着古老的学校防御机制的密码，感觉面前愈发凝固的空气开始变得稀薄而舒软，供他穿身而过。  
十分钟后，西弗勒斯发现自己跪在了古灵阁大厅里，周遭是一群死去的小妖精和保卫员，甚至——他惊恐地看到，还有一些刚刚加入的食死徒。而面前是直直伫立的黑魔王，正拿着那根曾属于邓布利多的魔杖若有所思。纳吉尼则反常地被安置在一个显然是高深魔咒才能形成的保护罩里，正冲着那些尸体不甘心地吐着芯子。  
“我的主人。”他心惊胆战，慢慢地俯下身子，亲吻黑魔王的袍角。  
“我要你，还有卡罗兄妹，务必要盯紧拉文克劳的塔楼。你去吧。”  
西弗勒斯心下奇怪。“完全遵守您的意愿，主人，可是我能否——”  
“钻心剜骨！”  
随着黑魔王的一声怒喝，西弗勒斯倒在了地上。钻心咒他并不陌生，可躺在一堆尸体里被酷刑折磨则是另一种怵目。他闭起了眼睛，强迫自己不去看那些尸体上凝固的表情，不去看地板上暗红的血滩。他感到一道道白热的咒语化开了他的袍子，割开他的皮肤，在他早已伤痕累累的胸膛上再次烙印下难以愈合的伤口。他闻到血的气味，那是死神的使者，多年来一直邀请他，蛊惑着他，对他说死亡是多么轻松的解脱……  
“你可以走了。”刚还丧心病狂的黑魔王恢复了冷静，抬脚跨过一具具尸体，离开了大厅。  
他不记得自己是怎么一步一步挪到一处飞路网点，也不记得在碧绿的火焰中是如何旋转着被摔出在霍格莫德外最近的一处壁炉。天色早已经暗下来了，他慢慢地向城堡走去。他肯定是摔在草坪上昏迷了一会儿，但不清楚自己昏迷了多久。  
终于他挪到了办公室里，在邓布利多的惊呼中吞下了早有储备的疗伤药水，召来卡罗兄妹转述了黑魔王的要求。  
“怎么回事，西弗勒斯？这么快，却这么惨？”卡罗兄妹一走，邓布利多便迫不及待地发问。  
“非常奇怪，”他的声音听上去依旧有点有气无力。“黑魔王要求我严守拉文克劳塔楼，我多问了一句就遭到了如此酷刑。另外，他召唤我的时候正在古灵阁的大厅里，他杀了那儿的所有人，看起来震怒不已。”  
“古灵阁？”邓布利多若有所思地沉默了一会儿，忽然大声问道：“你有没有看见纳吉尼，西弗勒斯？”  
“纳吉尼？”他顿时感到一阵寒意，这才明白邓布利多所问的意思。  
“她被咒语保护封锁在了一个保护罩里。”他低声回答，跟邓布利多对视着，两人都明白了这句话的含义。  
“时候到了。”邓布利多低声道，他的蓝眼睛看上去比任何时候都莹润。  
“时候到了。”西弗勒斯重复，站起身来，“而且黑魔王暗示了波特会来拉文克劳塔楼。最后一个魂器是否与拉文克劳相关？”  
邓布利多点了点头。  
“我去霍格莫德。波特进不来学校，他一定会先幻影移形到霍格莫德，一旦到了那里就会打破禁制，我可以在那——”  
“西弗勒斯！”阿不思喝住了已经握住门把手的西弗勒斯，而就在这一瞬间，办公室警铃大作，霍格莫德有人闯入，触发了叫啸咒。  
“波特。”他心下一喜，开门欲出。  
“西弗勒斯！”阿不思几乎是声嘶力竭地在他身后咆哮，他站住了。  
“怎么了，阿不思？”  
“时间不多了，西弗勒斯，我想我必须告诉你——”邓布利多在画像里深深地吸了一口气，那股一整天都缠绕着西弗勒斯的不安顿时化作不祥之感，袭上心头。  
“——黑魔王拿走的我的魔杖，是‘老魔杖’。”  
他花了一会儿工夫来消化这个词语。  
“老魔杖？阿不思，你是说……”  
“命运杖、死亡棒，伴随着无数的杀戮和血腥传承下来的，我从格林德沃手中赢得的那根老魔杖！”邓布利多和盘托出。“西弗勒斯，我一直没有告诉你，一年前我请求你，请求你答应一定要亲手杀死我，正是为了这根老魔杖的力量不战而亡。你我就我的死亡达成一致，老魔杖就会从此消逝——”  
“可黑魔王不会这么想！”西弗勒斯惊骇地吼了出来，震怒泛过了他。“黑魔王会认为是我夺取了老魔杖，我是老魔杖的现任主人！他已经对这根魔杖产生了怀疑，要不了多久他就会找到我！”  
“而到那时，你绝不能告诉他老魔杖的力量已经消失的事实。如果你能让他认为你就是老魔杖的新任主人，哈利就能多几分胜算。”  
西弗勒斯麻木地听着，艰难地吸收着邓布利多这几句话。震怒已经消退，他开始为自己的预感惊奇——就在刚刚，他听到的是自己的死亡判决书。  
办公室里连接禁制警报的咒语发出了连续三声短促的鸣叫，这意味着警报的解除。不是波特。  
“西弗勒斯……”阿不思歉疚的声音从很远的地方传来，他摆了摆手。  
“让我一个人呆会儿。”说罢，他起身上楼。  
他盯着床头的药瓶看了很久很久。这么说一切都真相大白了，不再有不同篮子里的秘密，不再有结局的猜测和否定，结论已经在眼前：就是他必须送死去。  
——当最后信任他的人都觉得他不会希望活下来，是否他就真当该为自己渺茫的期待而惭愧？  
莉莉，你也期望我甘当弃子吗？  
他的确做好了赴死的准备，的确。早在十几年前的那个万圣节前夜，他就恨不得随莉莉·波特而去，一了百了。这么多年来，每一次他目睹、亲历了那些因他的罪孽而起的祸事，他就更加恨不能一死了之。然而他不能，然而他不配。他不配随着莉莉而去，不能随着邓布利多从天文塔上一跃而下。他只能活着，苟且地活着，用自己残余的生命去赎罪，也去救赎。  
而现在，正是这苟且的尾声，他这才意识到，自己可能已经没有机会洗清罪名，甚至也没有机会眼见他为之奋斗的成果如何了。  
——他也这才意识到，他是一直在盼着见到胜利的曙光。  
慢慢地、慢慢地，西弗勒斯把自己从床板上拉起来，坐到桌前。邓布利多曾经问过自己，要不要提前立个遗嘱之类，他拒绝了。不是无法书写，而是找不到读它的人。他能够写给谁呢？最后一个不恨他的人，不是早在一年前被他亲手杀死了吗？  
“你会把最珍贵的东西藏在哪里？”他又听见邓布利多的问话了。  
“毁掉。”他听见自己说。  
西弗勒斯起身下楼。  
阿不思一直等着他。“我很难过——”他试图开口，但西弗勒斯打断了他。  
“别。”  
“我很抱歉，西弗勒斯。”  
他挑了挑眉。“哦？为了什么？”  
“为了所有的一切。为了你就读的时候所遭遇的不公正，你被迫背负的责任……为了你选择踏上这条没有归途的路。”  
他苦笑，这是阿不思·邓布利多对自己说过最诚恳的一句话，算是临别赠言么？  
“那么我也欠你一句感谢，阿不思，为了你在这条路上对我的推动。”  
阿不思苦笑。“似乎我们之间的谈话如果不这么剑拔弩张的话，还是非常有乐趣的。”  
西弗勒斯点头赞同。“不过我更愿意说这是互相坦诚的结果。”  
也许他们应该多这样谈谈。西弗勒斯想，秘密再怎样不堪忍受，也比紧紧隐瞒，彼此忧虑要好得多。如果他能——  
黑魔标记烧起来了，是阿莱克托抓住了波特！西弗勒斯忍下疼痛，站了起来。阿莱克托今晚正按照他的吩咐呆在拉文克劳塔楼，这么说最后的魂器果然在那儿？  
他时间不多了，波特如果已经落在阿莱克托手中，那么黑魔王定然马上就到。他必须抓紧时间。  
“西弗勒斯，你要走了吗？”邓布利多看到了他表情的扭曲，这么多年来，他太熟悉这个表情了。  
他抓起斗篷披了上去，“嗯。我得走了，阿不思。——阿不思？”  
老巫师温和地看着他。“什么，西弗勒斯？”  
“……死是什么感觉？”他还是没能阻止自己问出口。  
阿不思顿了一下，随即朝他一笑，“哈哈，很快。”  
西弗勒斯点点头，朝门口走去。  
“等等，西弗勒斯，你何时回来？”  
他回过头去，黑魔标记灼烧得更厉害了，阿不思的眼里充满了关切。  
“很快。”他朝他一笑，走出了房门。  
“口令，校长先生？”门口的滴水石兽对他说。西弗勒斯眨了眨眼，今天是该更新口令的日子。  
“邓布利多。”他说，想的是如果自己没能找到波特，他也许能到这里来了解真相。  
深夜的霍格沃茨格外寂静。西弗勒斯能听得到自己脚步的声音，甚至自己的心跳。他朝拉文克劳塔的方向走去，波特现在在哪儿？他已经找到他想找的东西了吗？  
“校长。”  
西弗勒斯吓了一跳，他并未觉察出任何人的靠近。他举起了魔杖。  
“校长。”那低沉的男声又一次响起，这一次，西弗勒斯听出来了，是血人巴罗。他松了一口气，放低了魔杖。  
“晚上好，巴罗爵士。”  
从走廊窗子里透进来的月光下，血人巴罗慢慢地现身出来，阴郁地打量着他。  
“我在找波特，巴罗，我必须赶在黑魔王之前找到他，我需要你的帮助。”不知怎么，西弗勒斯竟对他和盘托出。  
巴罗挑起一条眉毛看着他，西弗勒斯也毫不退缩地与之对视。这一年来，血人巴罗是唯一一个不见到他就作势往他身上吐口水的幽灵。  
终于，他看见巴罗的目光向下看了一眼，穿过墙壁消失了。  
“谢谢。”西弗勒斯攥紧了魔杖，朝楼下走去。  
看见米勒娃的身影的时候，西弗勒斯便暗叫不好。即使他十二分笃定波特就在她身边，他也不是一个盛怒的米勒娃的对手。在他一年以来的不懈努力下，米勒娃终于彻底打消了对他仅存的一丁点希望，此时此刻，她攻击的是跟黑魔王相当的敌人。  
“是我。”他低低地应答道，一面从阴影处走了出来。  
“卡罗兄妹呢？”他问道，想知道是否还得费神收拾他俩。  
“大概在你叫他们去的地方吧，西弗勒斯。”这么说，米勒娃已经把他们摆平了。西弗勒斯喜忧参半，喜的是少了两个废物，忧的是，他也少了两个帮手对付米勒娃。凭老女巫的本事，他休想在把其他教师引来之前将波特带走。  
“我有个感觉，”他一面屏息聆听，分辨着四周不属于两人的其他呼吸声，“阿莱克托抓到了一个闯入者。”  
“真的吗？”他说中了。米勒娃在拖延时间。“这种感觉从何而来？”  
明知故问。西弗勒斯不自然地动了动左臂。  
“哦，当然，我忘记了，你们食死徒有自己的秘密联系方式。”  
凤凰社也有。想必米勒娃已经放出了守护神通知其他人了，他必须抓紧时间。  
“我记得今天夜里不该是你在走廊里巡逻，米勒娃。”他听到了另一个呼吸声，就在左侧。波特，穿着隐形衣。他往前迈了一步。  
“你有意见？”  
“我只是奇怪，这么晚了，是是， 让你从床上爬起来的？”再一步。  
“我好像听到了动静。”  
“真的吗？似乎到处都很安静呀。”再一步。只要再近一点……不好，她察觉了。西弗勒斯心下一阵焦急。  
“你看见哈利·波特了吗，米勒娃？如果你看见了，我必须强调——”  
该死的！  
米勒娃动手了。这是西弗勒斯平生第一次跟他的老师、同事和战友米勒娃·麦格交手。他曾经跟弗利维教授玩过几次，年长的决斗冠军不情愿地对他予以褒奖。可他现在面对的是米勒娃，如果说在这么多利用与被利用之后，他还真正敬重什么人，那就是米勒娃。就是眼前这个盛怒的老女巫，魔杖喷出燃烧的火焰穿过整个走廊直奔他而来，分分秒秒都要取他性命的米勒娃。  
堪堪迎了几招后，西弗勒斯已经意识到，如果他还想在不伤害米勒娃的同时还抓到波特，除非梅林复活。密密麻麻的匕首根根冲着他飞射而来，他在空隙中看见了走廊那一头，地面上，一双没有腿的脚若隐若现。  
波特。  
而下一秒，弗利维和波莫娜的声音从转角处传来，西弗勒斯心下一阵绝望。  
他别无选择，夺路而逃。  
“懦夫！”  
他听教米勒娃的怒吼从身后传来，像匕首一样划开了浓密的夜色。他的脸上和手臂上还流着血，是破窗而出时划破的伤口。夜晚的风托着他迅速滑翔，他朝学校入口飞去。  
懦夫毕竟还是校长。既然全校都在组织抵御外敌，他就也须得尽力。波特还在学校里，暂时丢不了，也接近不到，他不如等到学生疏散一部分后再去找那孩子。场地上没有学生的影子，西弗勒斯知道他们已经在从学校的密道转移。  
他回望整个城堡。霍格沃茨的夜晚还像十几年前那样美丽而静谧。洒满了星辰的夜空璀璨夺目，大片大片的浮云低低掠过，交错成淙淙的流影。随着一声呼啸，一股强大的魔法力量从城堡里的某个地方窜入天空，它越升越高，也越来越亮，变成漫天星辰中最闪亮的一颗。它突然弥漫开来，将自身的强光化作柔和的光晕，化作透明的幕布从城堡的最上方铺展开来。  
又一道强大的防御咒直入天际，接着是另一道，再一道。越来越多的魔力聚集到城堡上空，它们弥漫着，呼应着，缓慢却又迅速地形成一个巨大的半球，将整个霍格沃茨笼罩起来。  
他充满虔诚地注视着，慢慢降落到学校的入口处。在没人看得见的角落里，西弗勒斯跟所有保卫学校的战士们一样，举起了魔杖。  
“西弗勒斯！西弗勒斯！”  
他匆忙刹住了脚步。卢修斯正穿过城堡门厅里横陈遍地的尸体向他跑来。施了魔法的礼堂上空发出巨大的轰鸣，铁盔和石兽扛着兵器顺着长长的楼梯重重踩过。绿色的、紫色的咒语在他们头顶上方乱飞，到处都是听不清楚的叫喊和哭嚎。  
“德拉科在哪？西弗勒斯，你答应过保护我儿子的，德拉科在哪？”卢修斯跌跌撞撞地跑过来，单手在一具尸体上撑了一下。  
“我没有看到他。”他还在搜寻着波特。这该死的、无处不在的波特此时去哪儿了？  
“求求你，西弗勒斯，我的儿子……他没有跟其他斯莱特林一起离开学校，他不会这么做的，一定是出事了！我求求你，西弗勒斯，我求求你……”马尔福庄园尊贵的主人死死地抓住他的手臂，一身褴褛，头发扎了一半披散了一半，一只眼睛肿成了两倍大。  
“我说的是实话，卢修斯，我真的不知道德拉科在哪，而且我有急事要办。”他用力抽走自己的胳膊。  
“主人要见你。”  
他站住了。任由卢修斯重新走上前来，拉住他的手臂。而几乎是同时地，他的另一只手臂灼烧了起来。  
“他在尖叫棚屋。”卢修斯了然地看了他一眼，放开了他。一眨眼，他就跑进打斗的人群中继续寻找他的儿子去了。  
西弗勒斯再一次飞翔在场地上空，五内具焚。他还没找到波特，但他不能让黑魔王等待。“我们万万不能引起他的怀疑……”邓布利多的嘱咐再次浮上了心头，他别无选择。  
但愿那孩子可以去校长办公室了解到真相。  
“主人。”尖叫棚屋里，他低低地呼唤，在黑魔王面前跪了下去。  
“西弗勒斯，你到哪儿去了？”黑魔王用他高亢、清晰的声音说，“你甚至加强了学校的禁制，在黑魔王率领他强大的食死徒大军攻入的时候。”  
他早有准备。“主人一定知道我不可能设置任何真正能够阻止您的禁制。我所做的事情是在阿莱克托抓住波特之后，以最快的速度封锁了学校，好叫他无法逃脱。”  
黑魔王满意地点了点头。  
“来的路上我看到学校里的几个教授和学生已经溃不成军了，主人，他们的抵抗正在瓦解——”  
“——这里面并没有你的功劳。”黑魔王打断了他。“西弗勒斯，你虽然是个高明的巫师，但我任务你现在已经没有什么用了。我们还差一点就要成功了……还差一点。”  
还差波特，是的。他还差那么一点就要完成他的任务了。“让我去找那个男孩。让我把波特给您带来。我知道我能找到他，主人。求求您。”他恳求着，恳求着最后的一丝可能，最后的一点时间。  
“我有个难题，西弗勒斯。”黑魔王轻声说。  
“主人？”  
那根熟悉而又陌生的魔杖举到了他的面前，而就在那一刻，他明白，时候到了。  
“它为什么对我不管用呢，西弗勒斯？”  
“主——主人？”他用茫然的语气答道，“我不明白。您用这根魔杖施了高朝的魔法吧。”  
“不。我只施了我平常的魔法。我是高超的，但这根魔杖……不。它没有显示出它应该显示的奇迹。这根魔杖和我多年前从奥利凡德手里买的那根魔杖相比，我感觉不到有什么差别……没有差别。”  
西弗勒斯保持着沉默。静默的空气中凸显了一种嘶嘶的声音，他看见了，看见了那条蛇。  
纳吉尼。他仔细观察了一下，黑魔王把他最后的魂器关在了一个悬在半空的星光闪闪的魔法保护球里，他辨识出了那是最古老的防护魔法。打破那个防护球，他能做得到；杀死巨蟒，他也可以。可是在黑魔王的眼皮子底下，只有最多不过三秒的时间，他来不及。  
“……为什么把你从战场上叫回来吗？”他听见黑魔王问道。  
“不知道，主人，但我请求您让我回去，让我找到波特。”他拖延着时间，如果幸运女神能够怜悯他的临死，如果黑魔王真的如此了解波特，他祈祷自己能撑到被波特发现。  
“……波特自己会送上门来的……他会来的。”  
“可是，主人，他可能会被别人失手杀死——”他分神继续打量着纳吉尼。如果他能觉察到波特已经来到附近，他未尝不可以动手——  
“……你曾经对我很有价值……”  
“主人知道我甘愿为您效力。可是——让我去找那个男孩吧，主人。让我把他带来见您。我知道我能——”  
“我跟你说了，不行！西弗勒斯，我目前关心的是，当我最终面对那个男孩时会怎么样！”  
西弗勒斯连忙收回他盯在纳吉尼身上的目光。“主人，那当然不可能有问题——？”  
“——有问题，西弗勒斯，有问题。”他能感觉到，黑魔王的目光也盯在了自己身上。“为什么我用的两根魔杖面对哈利·波特时都不管用呢？”  
“我——我回答不上来，主人。”  
“是吗？”老魔杖的杖尖戳进了他的下颌，他被迫抬起了头，对上黑魔王那双喷射着怒火的眼睛。“我的那根紫杉木魔杖对我百依百顺，西弗勒斯，可就是没能杀死哈利·波特。两次都失败了。奥利凡德在酷刑之下告诉了我孪生杖芯的事，叫我使用别人的魔杖。我这么做了，可是，卢修斯的魔杖一遇到波特的魔杖就成了碎片。”  
摄神取念。西弗勒斯立刻建立起思想的封闭，让自己的脑海变得一片空白。“我——我也不明白，主人。”他像其他与黑魔王对视的食死徒一样很快别开了眼睛，继续打量着纳吉尼。这种魔法防护球通常会有罩门，只要对准它用一个强力的破坏咒语——  
“我寻找到第三根魔杖，西弗勒斯。老魔杖，命运杖，死亡棒。我从它的前任主人那里把它拿来了。我从阿不思·邓布利多的坟墓里把它拿来了。”  
黑魔王终于切入了主题。可是他还不能死，波特——  
“主人——让我去找那个男孩——”  
“整个漫漫长夜，眼看到了胜利的边缘，我却坐在这里，”伏地魔说，声音几近耳语，“想啊，想啊，为什么老魔杖不肯发挥它的本领，不肯像传说中那样为它的合法主人创造奇迹……现在我似乎有了答案。”  
西弗勒斯也有了答案。  
“也许你已经知道了？你毕竟是个聪明人，西弗勒斯。你一直是个忠心耿耿的好仆人，我为必须发生的事情感到遗憾。”  
“主人——”来不及了，他没能等到波特，纳吉尼——  
“老魔杖不能好好地为我效力，西弗勒斯，因为我不是它真正的主人。老魔杖属于杀死它前任主人的那位巫师。是你杀死了阿不思·邓布利多。只要你活着，西弗勒斯，老魔杖就不可能真正属于我。”  
“主人！”他举起了魔杖。他敢现在就攻击那条蛇吗？不行，黑魔王会起疑心的，万万不能引起他的怀疑——  
“不可能有别的办法，”黑魔王说，“我必须征服这根魔杖，西弗勒斯。征服这根魔杖，就最终征服了波特。”  
老魔杖从空中挥下。  
一秒钟后，他睁开了眼，发现自己毫发未伤，却感到一股滑腻的冰凉紧贴在自己的脖子上。纳吉尼那对浸润着毒液的獠牙正对着自己的双眼，一条猩红的蛇芯兴奋地抖动。  
西弗勒斯听见自己发出陌生的喊叫，连同他的血管爆裂、血浆喷涌的声响。他试图举起魔杖，却发现魔杖早已从指间滑落。他无力地滑坐到地上，手指吃力地摸索。   
“我很遗憾。”他听见伏地魔冷冷地说。  
西弗勒斯从未如此近距离地看到自己的血。他好奇地伸出几根手指，指尖触碰到了来自颈动脉贲张的热意。他的左脸贴在尖叫棚屋肮脏的地板上，鼻腔充斥着灰尘和鲜血的气味。在两眼之间，一条黑色的带子慢慢顺着鼻梁滑下，那是他毫无生气的头发。那发丝在视线里渐渐变得模糊了，变宽变高，变成了两个圆圈。他费解地睁大了眼睛看着，调动仅存的力气调整着视焦……  
波特？  
仿佛濒临干涸的土地重又注入了一流甘泉，西弗勒斯的视线突然清晰了起来。是波特！  
他这辈子从没像现在这样高兴见到一个波特。他一直在考虑怎样找到波特，却从未考虑过要如何告诉他事实的真相。整件事情是一言难尽，而他也一直不确定要从何说起。然而此时此刻，一切都仿佛水到渠成，他能感觉到自己的记忆从脑海中千丝万缕地抽离出来，化成一股股银蓝色的流体。  
“拿……去……拿……去……”  
他恨铁不成钢地看着波特竟然愣在那里看着他的记忆却无从下手，直到——应该是格兰杰小姐？——帮他开了窍，用一只凭空变出的细颈瓶装载了它们。  
“任何事情”，他做到了。  
从没有人告诉过西弗勒斯，死亡是这样轻盈。听啊，那轻巧的足音伴着低柔的呼吸，不是她正伸出双臂迎接他的归来吗？那面庞是如此地熟悉，笑容是那样亲切，尤其是那双碧绿的眼睛，生动得能说出话来，正是他毕生念念不忘的一抹翠色。  
“看……着……我……”他轻声说，用心地、平生第一次地、如此近距离凝视他心爱之人的眼眸。然而下一秒，他又认出了面前这双碧眼的主人。  
要和你妈妈一样勇敢，孩子。  
他最后想了想，还是没有说出口。


	10. 番外：另一个天堂

“嘿，你怎么了？”一个声音在耳边响起，既熟悉，又陌生。  
西弗勒斯试着张开眼睛，奇怪的是，他并没感到熟悉的疼痛和痉挛——钻心咒的典型后遗症——而是渐渐感到一阵轻松，事实上他好几年没有感到这么轻松了，那心头的沉重好像正在随着每分每秒而流逝，疲惫而酸痛的肌肉在一点点放松。这到底……  
“嘿！你怎么啦？”那声音是个女孩子，轻轻软软地，带着关心和困惑。  
他终于完全睁开了眼睛，映入眼前的是一双熟悉得不可思议的绿色眼眸。  
“莉莉？”他不敢相信地呢喃，一下子既惊恐又喜悦。他死了，是的，除非他来到天堂，否则他这辈子是不会再见到她的，他清楚这一点。他呆呆地看着这女孩，她依然是二十出头的样子，正跪在他身侧，一只手放在他的左侧肩膀上。他这才发现自己还躺在地上，赶忙站起来。  
“我……我死了么？”他问道，觉得这问题有点傻。他记得自己三十七岁了，可是在她面前，他一下子又回到了十几岁，自卑而胆怯，还有点傻里傻气的。  
这女孩笑了，火红的头发晃动起来，搅碎了金色的阳光。“你幸存下来啦，傻瓜。”她拉住他的手，带着他向前走去。  
西弗勒斯木木地任凭她拉着自己，他怎么能拒绝？那只手温暖而柔软，那么小的一只手，只勉强握得住他的半个手掌。他把目光从这女孩身上移开，开始打量周围。  
他似乎来到了一个麻瓜街区。这个念头一出来，四周的景象便愈发清晰起来，拎着菜篮子的主妇，街头表演的艺人，沿路叫卖的小贩……  
“我们到啦。”女孩欢快地回头冲他一笑，西弗勒斯发现他被领进了一家卖奶酪的小店。“我就住这里，你呢？”  
“什么？我……你住……这到底是哪里？”他费力地思考着，可那些记忆似乎在离他而去。  
女孩的表情顿悟：“天，你是新来的！难怪！”她又亲切地冲他笑笑，回身拿了一块奶酪面包塞到他手里，自己也拿了一块，咬了一口，“这里是幸存的街，我们都要好好地活下去，不管之前发生过什么，那很快就会过去的。”  
西弗勒斯感到如同被施了夺魂咒一般，随着女孩的话，他真的感到那些往事都像沙子一样从心间流走，他越来越轻松，越来越模糊……  
不。他听到心底有个声音在反抗，不，他刚刚被黑魔王的钻心咒惩罚过，邓布利多还等着他回去，还有必须封锁霍格沃茨的各处入口，尤其是拉文克劳，虽然他不明白为什么……他问了黑魔王，结果招致了他最严厉的惩罚……他倒在城堡入口的草地上……  
“你有没有听我说呀？”女孩略带娇嗔的话又在耳边响起，他回过神来，生怕惹她生气，连忙点点头。  
“那，我带你去找汤姆吧，他说他隔壁没人住怪寂寞的。”不由分说地，他被拉出了店面，又往街道深处走了一会。  
“莉莉？”一个中年男人打开了门，冲女孩打招呼，看到西弗勒斯，也点了点头。西弗勒斯往门里看了看，这似乎是一间木匠作坊。  
“我给你找来邻居啦。”莉莉欢快地摇了摇他的手，拽着西弗勒斯上前两步。“这是汤姆，汤姆·里德尔。汤姆，这是新来的，我在咱们街的入口发现他的，你叫什么？”  
西弗勒斯震惊地退后两步，心中重新升起警觉和惊恐。“汤姆……里德尔？”他不敢相信地看着汤姆，又看看莉莉，两人都笑着看他，似乎对他的反应一点儿也不惊奇。  
“是啊，你认识我？”汤姆饶有兴趣地问他，英俊的脸上透着熟悉的从容和优雅。  
西弗勒斯尽量不动声色地在袍子里摸索着他的魔杖，心里权衡着他有多大把握战胜他的主子。“我想……我认识你，是的。”魔杖不见了。他心底一凉，没了魔杖，他要怎么办？  
汤姆“呵呵”地笑起来，“好了，别那么看着我，以后我们可是邻居了。你还是不肯告诉我们你的名字吗？”莉莉在一旁附和着。  
他眨眨眼，谨慎地回答道：“西弗勒斯，西弗勒斯·斯内普。”他仔细观察着两人的表情，一丝一毫的变化都别想逃过他的眼睛。  
但他什么也没观察到，两人就像从没听过这个名字一样，莉莉念了一遍他的名字，说“真可爱”，汤姆则对他伸出了手要和他握手。  
他迟疑地伸出手去和这男人相握，发现这只手跟普通的男人的手没有两样，力道适中，温暖干燥，一点都不冰冷。可他还有一肚子的疑问。  
“你们……你们到底是谁？这里到底是什么地方？”忽然一个最近的认知击中他：难道——“你们是魂器？”他不可置信地看着莉莉。  
莉莉困惑地重复了一遍，“魂器？那是什么？”汤姆的脸上掠过一丝古怪的神情，西弗勒斯一瞬间以为他要抽出魔杖了，可是他开口反问道：“你来这里以前，是个巫师之类的，对吗？”  
西弗勒斯彻底震惊了，“你们是麻瓜？”他不敢相信地看着麻瓜黑魔王，又看看年轻的莉莉。这太不可思议了！  
“那……那你认识詹姆斯吗？詹姆斯·波特？”他问道，想验证自己的猜想。  
“认识呀！当然了！”莉莉笑起来，“他就住前面啦！我特别喜欢他卖的果汁！虽然有时候他会故意在我的杯子里放胡椒粉……”莉莉好看的鼻子皱了皱，“小天狼星特别喜欢这个恶作剧，每次都哈哈大笑，不过他再让我抓到敢笑我，我就把给他做的奶酪里加三勺盐！”  
汤姆哈哈大笑，“好了，莉莉，你瞧，我们的西弗勒斯可是被你吓住啦。”他走上前，拍了拍西弗勒斯的肩膀，认真地、真诚地对他说道：“西弗勒斯，这里是幸存的街，我们都要好好生活。你只需要记住这点，很快你就会适应的。”  
西弗勒斯仔细思考了这些话一会，“那……我们都是朋友？”  
“当然了！”莉莉和汤姆异口同声。“你开始跟上思路了，伙计。”汤姆爽朗地打趣他。  
西弗勒斯开始欣喜了，这是他见过最轻松最幸福的生活，不管他们经历过什么，不管他们以什么形式存在，他们可以在这里过一种无忧无虑的生活，作为幸存者，干干净净如同婴孩般友好而无害。可是他还有最后一个疑问……  
“我怎么能回去呢？”  
听到这话，莉莉和汤姆都愣了一下。“回去？”莉莉不解地看着他，“为什么你想回去？你不喜欢这里吗？”  
他反问道：“你是怎么来这里的？”  
莉莉为这问题而皱了皱眉，彷佛这是个很困难的问题，她一点也不想回忆。“我……我似乎是睡了一觉，醒来就在这里了……我找到一间奶酪店……”她的表情迷茫，语言毫无逻辑。西弗勒斯打断了她。“那你呢，汤姆？”  
汤姆露出了跟莉莉相似的表情，“我……我只记得我被一把剑砍伤了。”  
格兰芬多之剑。西弗勒斯心道，“那么你是个魂器了。”他无意中说出了声。  
这个词激起了汤姆的好奇，他对这个词似乎有特别的反应。“告诉我，西弗勒斯，到底什么是魂器？”  
西弗勒斯斟酌着回答：“是……是一种存活方式，一条永生之路。”  
汤姆沉思着没开口，莉莉反而搭了腔。“那我们就都是魂器啦，我们都能永远快乐地生活下去，在这里。”  
西弗勒斯大概有了数，反而开始着急，心底的那股担心从强烈到淡忘，再到又变得强烈。“告诉我，到底怎么才能离开这里？”  
汤姆严肃地看了他好一会，才开口道，“我们不知道。说实话……来到这里之后我觉得自己思考的东西越来越少，很轻松。所以我从没考虑过离开这里。”他的语气从困惑到释然，又一次笑起来，“干嘛要走呢？你不想存活下来？”  
存活下来……他当然想。可是……一定有什么不对。邓布利多……波特……莉莉……  
可是莉莉就在眼前呀。  
不，这不是莉莉……眼前的温暖街道模糊起来，他又闻到了霍格沃茨草地上湿冷的泥土味儿，身上的锥心般的疼痛又一次剧烈地发作起来……  
“西弗勒斯，只有这里我们能好好生活下去……”多好，他可以把一切都抛在风里，如孩童一般无忧无虑……  
“西弗勒斯，我要你起誓你会尽全部的力量保护霍格沃茨的学生，行吗？”他不能留下……他还有未尽的责任……  
责任。他一下子清醒过来。  
他深吸口气，彷佛知道该怎么做了一般闭上眼睛。他知道他做对了，黑暗重新笼罩了他，再睁开眼他正趴在城堡入口的草地上，魔杖在手边。天色已经完全暗了下来。  
身上的每一块肌肉都尖叫着抗议他的动作，他还是爬了起来，向城堡里走去。  
“西弗勒斯！梅林在上，你去哪里了？“邓布利多的画像看到他饱受折磨的样子，震惊地问。  
他勉强倚靠在校长室的门上，虚弱地答道，“我差点走错了路。”


End file.
